Shelter from the storm
by Sternschnuppe3378
Summary: a/U: Jane Rizzoli is about to start her last year at school when she meets her new teacher Maura Isles. She imediately feels attracted to her. But is the teacher attracted to her? in the later chapters higher rating ;)
1. Chapter 1

The last schoolyear

Jane sat at her desk in the last row and felt nervous. This was her last School year and she was willing to give her best in order to have good marks. While waiting for class to start she played with her phone, ignoring the provoking comments from some colleagues towards her.

Only when the door swung open, she put her phone away and looked up to see a blonde woman with a heavy bag enter the room. The brunette couldn't help but notice how attractive the teacher was. Maybe a little bit overdressed in her fancy blue skirt and white blouse she thought. But still nice.

"_Good morning everybody! My name is Maura Isles and I'm going to be your biology teacher for this year."_ The blonde reached for a chalk and wrote her name on the blackboard while introducing herself.

Some guy whispered, "_Check out her butt man." _And everybody who could hear him chuckled. Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes, even though she had to admit that he was right. She hoped that Ms. Isles hadn't heard it.

Probably not, she thought, as the teacher turned around to face the pupils again. _"I know that most of you find science boring and you probably question yourself why you have to attend this class, seeing as how you will never need it in your later life anymore."_ Ms. Isles made a pause and let the words sink in. Some pupils nodded and Jane noticed how all eyes were laying on the teacher, waiting in anticipation for an answer.

Good job, Jane thought, and caught herself holding the breath herself, thinking that the beginning of the new school year was very promising, and that biology might actually become one of her favorite classes.

"_Well,"_ the blonde stated "_Science explains a lot of things. And I bet that most people find it boring because they don't see the big picture. It will make you understand a lot of things."_ Another pause before Ms. Isles continued to name examples pulling out different every-day items of her bag to demonstrate what she meant.

Jane almost felt deceived when the bell rang, and the period was over. She could have listened to the woman forever. And watched her forever…..

Unfortunately, the rest of the day was lame and the brunette strolled home slowly trying not to think about the new teacher because it made her heart jump every single time. She had never had a crush on a teacher before and it made her feel highly inappropriate and uncomfortable.

She couldn't help though and searched for Maura Isles on the internet when lying in bed later.

Angela had awaited her and asked a ton of questions about her day. Jane really hated that. She rather spent her time sitting in her room, listening to music and drawing. Therefore, she usually tried to give her mother a shortened version of her day and then quickly go off into her room. This day was no exception.

But instead of drawing today she googled Maura Isles and was astonished about the result. Ms. Isles apparently had a doctor title, which she hadn't mentioned. And she had published all sorts of highly praised articles in various science magazines. The brunette asked herself why she was teaching at her school then. The teacher was obviously overqualified and had probably better things to do than to spend her time with teenagers at some local high school.

She shut her phone down after scanning through all the information she could find on the web and stretched out in her bed. The brunette wondered if Ms. Isles was in a relationship. There was no partner mentioned online, but Jane knew that this didn't mean that she was single.

A loud thud from downstairs told her, that her father was home from work. And by the way he had just slammed the door shut he was not in a good mood. She sighed as she rose from bed, getting ready for dinner. The smell of lasagna filled the house, but with her father being grumpy it wouldn't be an enjoyable dinner.

Friday came, and Jane was overexcited and scared at the same time. Ms. Isles walked into the classroom with her laptop and left the brunette speechless and almost drawling at her sight. It was pure torture Jane thought glancing at the teacher instead of the film she showed.

She caught Ms. Isles glancing at her several times too. She had probably noticed that Jane was interested in her and felt ashamed. The brunette could feel how her face turned red as she blushed. So, she quickly looked away, when their eyes met and hoped that the teacher hadn't noticed.

It just couldn't be she thought. Teacher-student relationships were not allowed. They were bad. Besides, why should the blonde be interested in her?

Jane still wondered why Ms. Isles was here instead of some big lab though, doing great things, discovering new species or save the world. She desperately wanted to ask but didn't dare to speak to her.

After being caught glancing one more time, she decided to focus on the film. Maybe it was better in general not to look at the woman anymore. Just focus on biology Jane told herself and tried to stick to the plan. It worked pretty well even though it wouldn't make the crush go away.

"_Jane, can I have a word with you?"_ Ms. Isles asked as she was about to leave the room for the next period. The brunette frowned, assuming that whatever was about to come, was not going to be good. She prepared for the worst as she closed the door and turned around to face the blonde who asked her to sit down.

Jane did as she was told and nervously rubbed her wet palms into her jeans.

It was silent in the room as the teacher seemed to search for the right words. Jane wished that the ground would open up and swallow her while looking at her feet.

"_Are you all right?"_ Ms. Isles asked in a soft tone which made Jane cringe.

"_Uhh yes, sure."_ Jane lied flatly still not looking up scared that the teacher would read her like an open book.

"_You know that you can tell me if something was bothering you._" She heard the blonde say who had lifted from the chair to walk around the desk in order to come closer to Jane. The brunette felt ashamed.

"_Yes." _Was all she managed to say feeling her throat filling with tears.

"_I was a teenager once too._" Ms. Isles chuckled softly. _"I know all about it, believe me. So, you can go. But I want you to know that I'm here if you should want to talk. You can tell me anything, no matter how stupid it seems to you. If it makes you hurt, it can't be stupid."_

A rush of relieve overcame Jane who grabbed her bag and left as quickly as possible. She was glad that the blonde hadn't asked her directly if she had a crush on her. Maybe, Jane thought, the teacher hadn't noticed it after all. But she also knew that from now on she had to be more careful.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only two weeks later when Jane had just reached a point where she could handle the situation and her feelings when Ms. Isles asked her for help. Reluctantly she appeared at the teacher's room after being called out over the loudspeaker. She felt nervous because she didn't know what it was all about. As the blonde didn't notice her right away, she knocked on the doorframe.

Ms. Isles looked up and smiled widely. _"Jane, here you are!"_ she said friendly and ordered the girl to sit. This is starting to become a habit, the brunette thought as she sat down at the desk she had also used for their last talk.

She watched the teacher finish some paperwork and searched her mind, what this could be all about. As far as she knew there was no reason for another serious talk, right?

"_As you know there is a special day at our school every year when Parents, but also future students can visit and learn more about this institution. Therefore, the principal asked to prepare special classes for that day, and I hoped that you would help me because first, I'm knew to this and I could use an expert. And second I need help with the preparation."_ Ms. Isles stated and smiled hopefully at Jane who really couldn't share the excitement.

She just nodded as she could hardly say no even though she wanted to do so very badly. The last thing she wanted was to spend more time with this woman because it would be difficult to resist the temptation and painful to be close to her. She wanted to ask _why me_ but didn't dare.

"_Great!"_ the teacher exclaimed and stood up. Again, she walked around her desk to come closer to Jane who cursed silently. "_What can you tell me about the day?"_ the blonde asked and listened attentively to Janes words. The brunette felt nervous, because Ms. Isles beautiful hazel eyes were always focused on her.

After she had finished, the teacher cocked her head to the side and seemed to think about what she had just learned. _"Thank you, that really helped me. How about we meet at my house on Thursday afternoon to start with the preparation?"_ she suggested, smiling. "_I would prefer doing it at my home than at school because I have all the material there, and I guess it's much nicer over a cup of tea than here."_ The blonde stated. The brunette had to do everything to prevent her eyes from rolling and gave in. She left the room after being dismissed with a strange feeling wondering how on earth, she would be able to survive this.

When she arrived in her next class she got teased by Joey. They knew each other since prep school. And since then the boy kept calling her names and make fun of her. He was certainly not going to miss this opportunity and called her Ms. Isles pet. Some days were really shitty, Jane thought as also a strap from her bag broke and its content spilled all over the floor adding to her misery.

Her day got better though when she went for her training. She loved running and was very good at it. Besides it gave her the possibility to literally get rid of negativity and pressure. Her mood lit up after the third round and she felt happy when she was done. _"Good job Rizzoli."_ The trainer said when she stopped and reached for the water bottle. _"I want you to run for our school next week against Boston high. Are you in?" _he asked.

Of course, she was in. If she was asked to represent the school, it meant that she was among the best. And it was a big honor which made her very proud. The brunette left the school lighthearted and smiled.

Thursday afternoon came faster than Jane had wanted, and she found herself standing on the porch of a nice house close to the school. The blonde opened the door and invited her in asking if she wanted something to drink.

"_Just a glass of water." _Jane said as she took off her shoes and followed the teacher into the kitchen.

"_Why me?"_ she finally asked the question which had spooked around her head over the last days. She noticed that the teachers hand paused shortly while filling boiling water into a teapot.

"_Because you are a good student and you seem to be interested in biology. I thought it would be fun to you."_ The blonde said nonchalantly as she finished filling the water into the pot.

It was exceptionally warm for beginning of October, so they settled on the deck in the garden. _"Please call me Maura. I think it makes things easier."_ The blonde suggested and handed Jane some papers. "_This is what I have planned."_

The brunette read in silence and kept admiring that brilliant woman. She wanted to build a little lab in which everybody could test stuff. People would certainly love that.

It hit her that Maura had a talent in making science interesting and fun. That's one of the things which she loved…. _Wait! _She thought…. What she uhm well.. liked about the teacher.

"_So, what do you think?"_ the blonde asked when she was finished with reading.

"_I think it's great!"_ Jane replied honestly looking into the hazel eyes, keeping the gaze for a while feeling the butterflies wake up and stir in her stomach.

Maybe I should make a move after all, the brunette thought, confused about the teacher's invitation and behavior. But probably it was only wishful thinking on her part? It would be awkward, if she was wrong. Or worse, she could be rejected. She wasn't good when it came to interpreting other people's feelings.

She looked up as she felt watched and caught Maura quickly glancing away. _"I heard you are a good runner."_ The blonde stated. Jane who was caught off guard by that question nodded and told that she was going to run in the school team against Boston high next week.

"_Wow! Your parents must be really proud."_ The teacher said, sounding proud herself about Jane, and reached for her cup.

_I wish they were_ the brunette thought remembering her father's reaction. She shrugged off the memory and asked Maura why she was teaching in order to change the subject.

The blonde cocked her head to the side, as she usually did when thinking. Jane found that very cute and adorable. Maura told her that she thought that it was very important to bring science to the people and that she couldn't do that when standing in a lab.

Jane nodded as she got her point. "_You're a good teacher Ms. Uhm Maura."_ She stated and earned a nervous chuckle to her surprise. "_Really? I was so insecure the first days."_ The blonde mumbled. It warmed Janes heart that the teacher shared so intimate thoughts with her and her weakness. Maura had known how to hide her insecurities well, she thought.

"_Nope. Believe me, you had our attention right away."_ Jane said reassuringly, wanting to touch Maura's hand to give her words more weight. But decided against the gesture scared of crossing a line and losing that bond.

"_Well, me or my butt?"_ Maura asked chuckling and the brunette blushed.

"_I think both."_ She finally admitted and blushed even more.

They looked at each other and burst out in a loud laughter. _"I'm sorry."_ Jane managed to say.

"_Don't be. It's not your fault."_ Maura said reaching out and patting her shoulder. Jane felt a hot spot were the blonde's hands had touched her. She had still no clue were this was going, but she decided to enjoy it and not to stress herself. She would take care of the confusion later.

"_Yeah, boys can be so immature."_ Jane stated.

"_Well its scientifically proven that women or girls evolve faster."_ Maura said.

They both sat in silence for a while which made the brunette a little bit nervous.

"_Can I ask you something?"_ the blonde broke the silence after a while. Adding that Jane didn't have to answer if she didn't want to.

The brunette nodded. _"Okay." _Wondering what was about to come.

"_Do you have a boyfriend?" _

Jane was startled by the question and shook her head. _"No."_ she said after clearing her throat. Was it inappropriate to ask Maura the same question? She decided to give it a shot and earned a puzzled look.

"_No. I'm single."_ She replied in a thoughtful tone. Jane shifted in her seat as the silence spread in between them again. Maybe she had been too bold after all she thought searching her mind for something to say to make it up.

"_I'm not into boys."_ She said and didn't know where this was coming from. But there it was, her biggest secret, which she hadn't told anybody in the world yet. The brunette cringed and looked to her feet as she waited for a thunderstorm.

But the only thing that happened was that a warm hand reached out for hers, squeezing it. Jane felt tears dwelling up her eyes and let herself pull into a hug. "_I have never told this to someone else before."_ She whispered over Maura's shoulder, scared.

"_It's ok. Your secret is safe with me."_ The blonde whispered back. "_You are a great person, Jane Rizzoli. Don't be ashamed of who you are and who you love."_

These words caused more tears and she admitted amongst sobs that it terrified her. It felt good to finally talk about it all and to tell someone. Even though Jane wouldn't have thought that this someone was going to be her biology teacher. Nor had she ever realized the weight it had put on her.

Maura just held her tight and whispered soothing words until the sobs stopped. Then she let go of the girl who saw that the blonde also had wet eyes. She seemed to care a lot for her, Jane thought and was confused all over again. Especially when Maura softly wiped the tears out of her face with her thumbs and caressed her. They were so close that she could smell the blonde's scent and when their eyes locked, she thought to see desire in Maura's eyes. But the teacher looked away instantly, so that Jane wasn't sure.

She wanted to kiss her, feel her close like before when they had hugged. But before she could even think about making a move Maura pulled away. "_We should celebrate your first coming out."_ She said and picked up the phone from the table. _"How about I order us some pizza?"_ the blonde suggested.

Feeling suddenly cold and lonely the brunette nodded. She called her mother to tell her that she was still at Maura's while her teacher ordered pizza and tiramisu. More silence as they set the table in the kitchen while waiting for the food to be delivered. Jane listening to the wind outside, hoping that the rain which had been predicted would wait until she was home safe.

She secretly glanced around while eating and found that the doctor had a good taste concerning her home and the furniture inside. She would love to see what kind of books Maura had in her shelves. But it was getting late, so she wrapped up her stuff after dinner and was ready to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind had turned into a storm and heavy rain fell from the sky when she opened the door.

"_Why don't you stay a little bit longer, at least until the weather clears up a bit?"_ Maura asked pointing out, that there was no way Jane should go home now. A lightning bolt convinced the brunette that Maura was right. On one hand she wanted to stay. But on the other she really needed some privacy to gather her thoughts. Besides she started to feel tired and the temptation was just too big. The weather left her no choice though, so she put her bag down and looked at the blonde who seemed to be insecure too.

They decided to settle in front of the TV, Jane on one side of the couch, Maura on the other. The blonde flipped through the programs until she found a documentary about bees. "_We can also watch something else if you don't like this."_ She said but Jane was fine. She probably wouldn't pay much attention anyways. The brunette gave her mother another short call to tell her that she was not coming home now because of the weather and that she shouldn't worry.

The documentary was more interesting as thought and the brunette found herself emerged into the world of bees almost immediately. It felt strange to see sunny pictures while the rain was falling hard against the windows of the house. It appeared as if hell had broken lose over Boston.

Maura got off her spot during a commercial break and came back with pillows and a blanket. Jane made a last call to inform her mother, that she was going to stay at Maura's, seeing as the weather wasn't improving. Angela was okay with it, but wanted to talk to the teacher, so the brunette handed the phone over to the other side of the couch and started to make herself comfortable with the pillows.

When the documentary was over Maura handed Jane the remote and told her that it was her turn to choose a movie or whatever she wanted to see. Jane felt drained and tired from the emotions and watched the blonde leave the room. That woman really had a nice butt she thought and wondered where Maura was going this time.

When the blonde came back after a few minutes she had a bowl of popcorn in her hand. Jane noticed that Maura sat down right next to her. Then she watched the blonde pull the blanket over their knees and lean back.

"_So, what are we watching?"_ Maura asked nonchalantly and Jane told her that it was a true crime story. _"I have never watched this before._" The blonde said and seemed to be excited.

Jane was very much into true crime, but unfortunately her mother was against her watching it. Besides at home, she contented herself with podcasts because her father never let go of the remote.

Jane didn't know exactly why, but they ended up sitting very close to each other, sharing the blanket and a pillow. Now was it the weather? Or was it the story on TV? OR was it just that it felt good to be close to each other?

Anyway, Jane only knew that she liked it and marveled in the warmth of the body which was so close to hers. If it was up to her they could have stayed like this forever. With Maura she felt sheltered from the storm and she was relieved when the blonde stayed close even after they had eaten all the popcorn.

The brunette was focused on the show when she felt a hand carefully reaching out for hers as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Their fingers entwined and she had to work hard to keep a surprised moan escaping from her mouth. The brunette felt how a shiver ran down her spine and her heart flutter. She quickly glanced at Maura whose eyes were seemingly glued to the screen in front of her and decided to just enjoy it. This was probably never going to happen again she mused.

"_Good morning. I hope you slept well."_ Maura greeted her with a friendly smile when Jane came into the kitchen the next day. The brunette nodded, not quite awaken yet. "_Yes, I did."_ She managed to put out politely, craving for coffee. But Maura Isles didn't seem to be a coffee person_. "I'm sorry, I have none at my house."_ She apologized to Jane and chuckled. The brunette had no idea why this was so funny but was not in the mood to think about it. In fact, she had spent most of the night laying awake thinking about the whole situation.

She watched Maura fold up the blanket and put the pillows away and thought of how the blonde had left the bed to her and had gone to sleep on the couch herself.

They walked towards school together in silence after having had a quick breakfast. They parted ways when they were only one block away from their destination. Jane had hoped for it, not wanting to give Joey or any of the others another opportunity to make fun of her.

This day she wouldn't be surprised by what Maura was wearing for the lesson she thought and smiled to herself as the door swung open and the teacher entered the classroom looking as gorgeous as always.

But her smile faded as she heard Joey mumble: Jane is tired because she stayed up late to watch porn. Some people laughed but the brunette was more concerned because of the teacher. The brunette didn't want her to have a false impression of her. She now knew that Maura payed a lot of attention to what was being said in class and started to worry.

Maura who was writing something on the blackboard stopped and turned around shooting Joey a serious look. _"I want to have a little chat after class about your manners."_ She said still looking at Joey and her voice was very stern. It filled the brunette with satisfaction as she noticed that the young boy next to her blushed.

The rest of the day went very smoothly, and Jane did another good job at practice, even though she was really tired by the time the afternoon had arrived. But the events from the previous evening gave her the power to run the best lap of her life.

Of course, her mother was eager to know everything about Ms. Isles when she came home. Therefore, Jane gave her a short summary about the last evening, realizing that there was not much left to tell if she skipped all the touching and other stuff that had happened which she definitely didn't want to mention to her mother.

Days went by slowly until their next meeting one week later. Jane didn't see Maura very often and wondered if the woman was evading her, because usually they used to pass each other here and there, mostly at lunchtime in the cafeteria.

Of course, they would act then as if the evening had never happened and feigned a normal student-teacher relationship.

So, Jane had mixed feelings when ringing the blonde's doorbell. Maura opened the door and asked her student in. Jane went for another glass of water and settled at the table waiting for her teacher to finish making tea.

"_So, how was your week?"_ Maura asked politely when pouring the water into the teapot.

"_It was okay."_ The brunette replied equally polite asking the blonde about her past days. Her teacher sat down across from her and nodded. "_Mine were good, thank you."_

The brunette couldn't help but feel deceived by Maura keeping the distance even though she had almost expected this behavior. This time their focus lay mostly on the preparation of the class. Maura interrupting just once asking if Jane was all right after Joeys stupid comment. "_He is just immature." _The brunette answered and shrugged, ignoring her real feelings about that matter.

Saturday came and Jane felt very nervous because of the run against Boston high. She quickly kissed her mother goodbye on the cheek and hopped into the yellow school bus which was already waiting in front of the house.

"_Rizzoli."_ The coach greeted her friendly as she passed him by and sat down in an empty row. It was just a short drive to Boston high but the brunette tried to use the time in order to relax while listening to some music.

"_Rizzoli, were you sleeping or what?"_ Mr. Good, her coach asked after she failed at the first run and finishing last. Jane cringed inwardly. Damn! She knew that she could do much better than that, but her mind just hadn't been there. And after missing a lot of sleep lately she wasn't quite in form.

She apologized to him and went to use the toilet. It was then when she noticed Maura sitting in one of the front rows. Surprised and startled she waved back to the blonde who was smiling at her. Now Jane felt even more ashamed for failing.

Good job Rizzoli she scolded herself when moving out of the toilet, finding Maura in the hallway. Great, now the blonde had also witnessed her talking to herself she thought feeling even more ashamed.

"_Hey!"_ Maura said still smiling.

"_Hey yourself!"_ Jane replied and wished to vanish into thin air looking to her feet.

"_I was told that you were the best, so I decided to come and see for myself."_ The blonde stated.

"_Well obviously people told you wrong."_ The brunette pouted feeling grumpy. She immediately regretted her harsh tone, but she couldn't help. She also realized that she should be happy as her teacher had come to see and support her.

"_Jane…"_ Maura started in a soft tone but was interrupted by an announcement for the next run.

"_Uh, that's my call."_ The student quickly said and vanished taking the opportunity to escape Maura.

She felt bad for how she had treated the blonde who was just trying to be nice. But she was grumpy, feeling frustrated after their last meeting.

The brunette chewed on her lip. She saw Maura returning to her seat. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breath in order to calm down. I have got to be better now, she thought glancing at Maura.

"Come on Jane, you can do this!" Mr. Good shouted over to her. The girl nodded and put herself into the starting position. And then she ran, as fast as she could, even faster than she had ever been before and put her arm into the air as she finished first. The other participants congratulated her, but all she could see was Maura cheering and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane awoke to the worst hangover ever. Okay, this was her first, but she couldn't imagine that there was a worse one. She didn't dare to move as the world was still turning around her and she tried to remember the previous evening.

The other ones had invited her to join in on a bar tour after they had won against Boston high. Jane had felt flattered because she had never been invited before. But somehow now people obviously thought that she was cool enough to join them. Somebody had even organized a fake ID for her.

Her heart sank as she recalled Maura entering the bar with a guy, looking shocked. At first Jane had thought that this reaction was due to the fact that Jane was already a little bit drunk, in a bar, where she wasn't allowed to go at her age. But then it dawned on her that it was more likely that the blonde hadn't wanted her to see how she was going out with the man.

Still sick to her stomach she bent over and reached for the bucket she had seen next to her bed earlier and threw up. Great! she thought as she laid back shaking.

This sight had somehow hurt her to the point where she had ordered one drink after the other until…. Well… until Maura had taken care of her and… She couldn't remember every detail. But the blonde was there holding her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other as she threw up several times during the night. But seeing as how Maura dated someone made her feel as if it didn't matter anyway anymore what the blonde thought of her.

The wish to know what she had said to the blonde formed in her mind anyways. Hopefully nothing inappropriate she thought as the door was opened and Maura poked her head into the room.

"Good morning. How are you?" the teacher asked cautiously, and Jane threw up once more. Well that was probably answer enough she thought, feeling sick.

"_I have to go home."_ The brunette said and stood in the room swaying after she had gotten up. Maura went over to steady her_. "I think you should stay."_ She mumbled as she helped the girl go to the bathroom and turned on the water for a bath.

It hit Jane that she was naked. Hell, when did that happen? Did she and Maura…..? No! she thought. Certainly not!

"_I washed your clothes. Can't let you go home smelling like an ashtray."_ The blonde said as if she had read Janes thoughts. The brunette was touched by Maura's thoughtfulness. _"Uhm thank you. You're right, they would kill me._" she replied and climbed into the bathtub. She realized that the blonde kept looking to other places but not to her naked body.

Jane started to feel immediately better in the warm bubbly water. After all it was her fault she reasoned. She shouldn't have assumed that Maura was into women in the first place. And probably there had been too much wishful thinking on her side. Maybe the teacher just liked her like a friend and was so caring and nice because of that. Jane decided to apologize for her stupidity after the bath and laid back closing her eyes.

She almost shrieked when she felt some motion in the water and almost rubbed her eyes as she saw Maura climbing into the tub. _"I thought it would only be fair for you to see me naked too."_ The blonde said shyly and smirked.

_Damn!_ I'm never ever going to drink alcohol again Jane thought believing that she was just having a hallucination. But there she was, sitting in a bathtub with Maura Isles who quickly covered her body with bubbles.

They sat face to face in awkward silence. Maura pulling the knees to her body with her arms, no touching.

Jane just waited as she didn't know what to say. Only knowing that this madness had to stop somehow.

"_I'm sorry for yesterday."_ She finally managed to say after clearing her throat. For the first time she didn't look down but kept the blondes gaze. _"I guess it was my fault."_ Maura said and chewed on her lower lip.

"_No, how could it be your fault?"_ Jane replied feeling sorrier for causing so much trouble.

She watched as Maura tilted her head_. "It was me who pulled you closer and took your hand when watching TV the other night._" She whispered. Jane held her breath still not knowing what to say and what it all meant. The blonde cleared her throat and continued. "_I was shocked seeing you at the bar yesterday. It scared the hell out of me when I saw the pain in your eyes. I never wanted to hurt you."_ The teacher said.

Jane had the feeling that this was taking the _but we are going to stay friends_ turn but kept silent. Either way, it was about time to come clean. It was a little bit ironic that this had to happen in a bath though.

They both sighed at the same time and had to chuckle somehow. _"I shouldn't have assumed that you have feelings for me."_ Jane tried to sound matter of fact when speaking her earlier thoughts, watching Maura who was still chewing on her lips. The brunette decided to handle it reasonably. The rejection would hurt but…

Maura sighed. "_Your assumption was right Jane. I have feelings for you. But I shouldn't. I should never have touched you. I could go to jail. Besides you are so young, at your age you should go out and conquer the world, find out who you are and enjoy all the possibitlies. Not hang out with an old woman like me. I tried hard to stay away from you several times, but I always kept coming back. You were… no, you are always on my mind."_

The brunettes mind started to race. Maura Isles had feelings for her. So, her guts had given her the right impressions. _"I have feelings for you too._" She stated the obvious. _"I know, you told me more than once tonight._" Maura replied and laughed softly while rolling her eyes. _"Uh oh."_ Jane mouthed and blushed.

"_Don't worry. You were really cute."_ Maura lifted a hand to pat Janes knees. The girl wondered what else she had said. _Damn it!_ But on the other hand, it couldn't be bad for Maura had called it cute. She apologized one more time though.

"_So, what does it all mean?"_ Jane asked after working up her strength and pulled her eyes down.

"_Jane, I'm sitting naked in a bathtub with you."_ Maura smirked and chuckled. _"I hope this answers your question."_

"_I bet it does."_ Jane mumbled and dared to look at the woman across from her and a smile of relieve started to spread over her face. _"It's not that I'm stupid you know, it's just that this is so overwhelming and new."_ The brunette said.

"_No, you're not stupid. You're brilliant Jane Rizzoli. And regarding the overwhelming: we are sitting in the same boat here. Or uhm the same tub. Anyway, just so you know, I'm gay too. The man you saw yesterday was an old friend of mine."_ Maura winked at Jane who started to understand why poor Maura had been so shocked.

"_Holy shit!"_ Jane suddenly exclaimed. She had to call her mom who was probably filing a missing person report right now. _"Don't worry. I have taken care of that too. I hope you are not mad at me for looking into your phone. You told me that you had lied and pretended to stay the night with a friend. So, I texted her in your name that you are fine and that you would come home later."_ The blonde said laughing.

Jane didn't mind and relaxed. That woman had really saved her ass in more than one way. And she was grateful for Maura Isles.

"_Uhhm what else did I say last night?"_ she asked nonchalantly after a while, bracing herself up for the worst.

More laughter from the other side of the tub. "_Honestly, I didn't get all your messages. You were very confused. Just stop worrying okay? We just need to be careful and act as if nothing is going on in between us. But seeing to how it all went well over the last weeks, it won't be a problem."_

Jane nodded and wondered if it was okay for her to touch the blonde now. She decided yes and reached out for Maura's hand which had been sitting on her knee for a while now. The brunette almost moaned in pleasure when their fingers entwined but she didn't dare, still scared to do something wrong.

"_Would you like to turn around so I can hold you in my arms?"_ Maura whispered. Jane nodded and carefully took place between Maura's legs and lent back slowly feeling the blonde's arms reaching around her and her hands resting on her belly. An incredible unknown but great feeling washed over her as they lay skin on skin in the tub.

"_Just tell me if I'm going to fast okay?_" she heard a soft voice and she felt goosebumps raising on her entire body_. "Okay."_ She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jane entered the kitchen after the bath in one of Maura's pajamas it smelled like coffee. "_I didn't know which one you liked so I chose one recommended by a friend. I hope you like it."_ Maura said and put a mug down on the counter in front of her. The brunette kept thinking how thoughtful that woman was and thanked her after taking a sip.

"_Oh my god."_ She moaned very much to Maura's amusement. _"This tastes like heaven!"_

"_I bet this was your first hangover eh?" _the blonde chuckled lifting an eyebrow. _"It seems like you have a lot of firsts since you know me."_

"_Yeah."_ Jane said scratching her head. _"You are some bad influence."_ She joked and both laughed out loud.

"_Oh well, thank you. But I can only reciprocate that compliment. I can't even remember when I had breakfast around midday for the last time." _

They kept on teasing each other over their meal, joking and laughing until Janes belly hurt. Damn she was really in love with Maura she thought when she strolled home in the afternoon.

Jane passed the usual coming home interview hoping that none of her friends had called to ask how she was. But it was obviously her lucky day as her mother didn't get suspicious although having a very good feeling for when one of her kids was lying.

Afterwards she went straight up to her room letting herself fall onto her bed. Still overwhelmed and in disbelief she took the phone out of her pocket and texted Maura that he had gotten home safe. She thanked her once more for the help and an incredible day. When coming to the last line she hesitated, feeling strange when typing kisses Jane. Strange but good, she thought.

The reply came almost immediately._ I enjoyed he day with you too very much. See you at school tomorrow. Xx Maura. _

Sweet Jesus on a cracker. She had forgotten to do her homework for the math class tomorrow. Jane thought and glanced at her watch. There was still plenty of time before dinner, so she sat down at her desk and took out the books.

Maths were definitely not her subject she thought when closing the book after two hours of pure torture. But at least her homework was done now.

She climbed back to bed after dinner, thinking of Maura. They hadn't kissed yet, being still a little bit shy with touching after the cards were lying on the table. Jane felt that it had been easier before. The plan was to go slow and careful and to let everything happen.

The brunette felt that Maura did not only want to take it slow because of her but because she herself needed it too. She had no clue as to why, but maybe the blonde would tell her one day.

Reaching for her earphones on the nightstand Jane almost fell out of bed. Although feeling much better, she was still a little bit shaky and slowed down. It was good when the music filled her head and her hands literally flew over the paper as she drew a portrait of the blonde. If it was nice, she wanted to give it to Maura as a present for her birthday which was just around the corner.

Her phone buzzed and she smiled when she found another message from the blonde saying_: Just wanted to know how you are. Thinking of you – as so often over the last weeks. _😉

Jane typed her reply into the white space: _still feeling a little bit shaky rofl, thinking of you too._ 😊

The brunette wondered what Maura had said to Joey. Since their talk the boy was rather helpful and shy. Something inside of her told her, that she didn't want to be scolded by the biology teacher.

Speaking of which, the door swung open like every Monday morning and the blonde entered the room with a suitcase.

"_Ms. Isles. Are we going on a journey?_" One of the students asked and everybody chuckled.

"_Actually, no Frank. But we are going to do some experiments today and I'm sure you are going to like it."_

Jane caught a quick glance from Maura which made her shiver in delight. She couldn't help but feel proud to have such a beautiful and brilliant woman on her side. It made her wonder what the future would bring. And she felt strange when remembering that just a few hours ago she had shared a bath with her.

The period passed smoothly, and Jane and Maura did a good job in acting normal as one would expect between teenager and teacher. The brunette couldn't help smirking at Maura when leaving the classroom as last student. And Maura quickly winked at her.

Jane felt her heart sing as she walked to the next classroom. She looked at her phone and read: _Nice job Rizzoli _and smirked as she realized that the message was from Maura.

_Same to you_! she typed as she entered the other classroom. In order to be cautious Jane had given Maura another name in her address book, which kept confusing her. She had gone for Lola but decided now that the name was not good enough. She had to think of something else.

The brunette decided spontaneously to swing by Maura's house as it lay on her way home later that afternoon after practice. The blonde opened the door with a wide smile.

"_Hey there."_ Jane smiled too and entered the house.

"_Hey."_ Maura replied and pulled Jane into a firm hug after closing the door.

"_Uhhh."_ Jane mumbled in surprise. "_Is something wrong?"_ she asked gingerly.

"_Nope."_ The blonde tilted her head and blushed a little. _"Just happy to see you."_

Jane couldn't stop smiling as her heart thumped wild and loud in her chest. She reached out when the blonde was moving towards the kitchen and pulled her back into a hug_. "I missed you."_ She whispered to Maura's delight. _"Well that's also a good reason for a hug."_ The woman chuckled and caressed over her back. Jane wanted to kiss her badly but felt safer to let this step to the teacher. Maura always knew when she was ready to take the next step.

"_Now, do you want a glass of water or a coffee?"_ Maura asked and Jane replied that she would take both. the brunette sat down at the counter and watched how the beverages were made. It had become a soothing routine to her. They usually hardly talked during the process.

"_So, what do you want to do?"_ Maura asked as she set down a cup in front of Jane appearing to be a little bit nervous.

"_I don't know. Maybe we could just sit on the couch and talk about our day?"_ Jane said, feeling a little bit nervous too now.

"_Sounds like a good plan."_ The blondes smile returned as she took the students hand and led her to the living room. Jane noted that the pillows and cover were gone. The house in general was always neat and tidy.

They sat next to each other, their fingers entwined, and Maura asked when Jane had to go home. The brunette shrugged and stated that she had written her mother that it could be late as there was still a lot of work to do for the special class on Friday.

Maura almost spilled her tea. _"You told her that you were with me?"_

Jane nodded and rubbed her palm against her trousers. _"I hate lying to my mother. She is the best spy ever I swear! Besides she likes you. She keeps asking about you since the day you spoke on the phone together."_

"_I see."_ The blonde chuckled and relaxed a bit.

They went on talking about their day and teased each other a little bit. Jane moved her head onto Maura's upper legs after a while and enjoyed it immensely when the blonde started to caress her forehead.

None of them liked to address the prom night which was not so far away anymore. _"I'm going to hate it!_" Jane said when it finally came up. Maura looked at her and asked why in a calm tone. _"Because its going to be boring. But most of all because you will be there, and we won't be able to dance."_

Jane saw the blonde raising an eyebrow. "You want to dance with me?" she asked. "Hell yeah!" Jane swore. "Okay." Maura said and stood. "Stay where you are." She said before leaving the room. The brunette started to feel nervous. Why on earth had she had to say that? Maybe she had offended Maura? And why didn't she come back?

Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw Maura returning in a stunning black dress holding her hand out to Jane. The brunette followed her friend's invitation and got off the couch. She could already hear some music playing when going down the corridor to a room she had never been in before. It was a spacious office at the back of the house, with a huge desk and a couch but still enough space for them to dance. The light was dimmed, and Jane noticed the soft music which was playing.

Suddenly shy she let Maura pull her closer and lay her arms around her shoulders as she was taller than the teacher. The blonde's hands rested firmly on her waists and Jane closed her eyes enjoying the moment. When the song was over, she felt a hand push a strand of her black hair back where it belonged. "You're beautiful Jane." Maura whispered and came closer cupping Janes face with her soft hands.

The temperature of the room seemed to raise rapidly as soft lips were brushing over hers, testing the waters. Jane feared that her feet would refuse their service when the kiss became a little bit more passionate. She moaned slightly feeling the butterflies in her stomach stirring wildly and her center also became very much alive as she opened her mouth to let Maura's tongue in. A moan escaped from the blonde's lips and Jane felt so hot that she had to pull away from the kiss in order to catch some breath.

"_Are you ok Jane?"_ Maura asked sounding worried. The brunette nodded and couldn't help but mumble that it was so hot in the room, which made the blonde chuckle.

Jane knew by now that this chuckle always appeared when the blonde thought that she was cute. She cursed herself for blushing and let Maura pull her into a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane had spent Tuesday and Wednesday preparing classes and doing homework. By Wednesday evening she got excited because she would see Maura the next day. And it was Maura's birthday. The brunette had managed to finish her drawing just in time and wrapped it up hoping that the blonde would like it. But seeing as how she had a weak spot for art, Jane felt pretty sure to have a good gift for the blonde.

Texting with each other had become a habit and Jane always waited in anticipation for a few words from her girlfriend. Most of them teasing her or being sweet and usually making her laugh.

Of course, the change hadn't escaped Angela who watched her daughter closely as she sat on the couch writing a quick answer to Maura's message.

Therefore, the brunette wasn't surprised to hear a knock on the door later that evening. Her mother entered the room and sat down on Janes bed. _"Soooooo? Is there anything you want to tell me?"_ Angela cut to the case directly. The brunette looked up from the book she had been reading and sighed. _"I don't wanna talk about it ma."_ She stated knowing that she probably wouldn't get away with it. But it was worth a try, wasn't it?

The mother gave Jane the _you can tell me everything, you know that_ speech. And added that she wasn't blind and saw that something was going on. Of course, she knew. Before Maura, Jane had come home after school every day. And now she stayed away on a regular basis. Angela had always wanted Jane to have more friends. Even a boyfriend. The brunette knew that. But she was not sure if her mother would be so delighted if she knew that she was seeing a woman.

Jane took a deep breath as she put her book aside still trying to find out what to tell Angela. If she told her that she was gay, her mother might make the connection with Maura. If she told her that she had found a friend, it was partly true, but Angela would want to meet her. And even if Jane knew that Angela liked Maura, would she accept her as Janes friend? It was shitty, no matter how you turned it. She decided for option number three and simply stated that she and Maura had become friends.

"_I don't know about that Jane."_ Her mother started hesitantly. "_I mean she sounds nice and everything. But she's your teacher. And she's older than you."_

Jane nodded. _"I know ma, but she's really nice. Maybe she can come to dinner and you can meet her for yourself. Besides, she's not so much older than me."_ She said. The brunette could literally see her mothers mind working and felt relieved when Angela agreed. _"Okay but promise me that you be polite to her and that you behave. I don't want you to fail the class because you annoyed her. And you better hurry up to find someone to take you to the prom."_

"_Sure ma!"_ Jane pouted after Angela had left her room feeling annoyed picking up her book again. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She thought while trying to find the spot where she had stopped reading earlier. If it was up to her she would skip prom night and stay in. Maybe she could feign some illness?

Jane congratulated Maura right away and gave her the present eager to see the blondes reaction. She was relieved when Maura loved it and mentioned that she had just the right spot for it. Maura led the brunette into her bedroom, checking the spot.

"_A little bit more to the left."_ Maura said standing next to the bed while Jane was holding the drawing to the wall. Then _"or maybe a little bit more to the right?"_ The brunette rolled her eyes, trying to stay patient even though it was not one of her virtues.

But she felt flattered that the blonde wanted to hang it in her bedroom, where she could see it.

"_Your mother is certainly just worried about you."_ Maura pointed out, later, after listening to Janes pouting about her talk with Angela the previous night. They were lying on the couch and the blonde woman caressed Janes forehead as she lay in her lap, looking down at the brunette, smiling.

"_I know."_ Jane admitted after thinking about the teacher's words_. "But its so annoying."_

The blonde chuckled stating that this was what parents were for. It hit Jane that they had never talked about Maura's family. She had also never mentioned it. So, she simply asked. The caressing stopped right away, and she felt Maura's body getting tense for a short moment.

"_My family? Uh. Not much contact there."_ Jane looked up at her when Maura told her that she was adopted and that her real father had been one of the biggest gangster bosses of Boston. Her birthmother was working as a MD all over the world. And, none of her four parents had called so far, to wish her a happy birthday.

The brunette hugged her girlfriend as she saw the sadness in her eyes and decided to complain less about her family. She remembered the dinner invitation and asked the blonde if she was up to meet her family. Maura immediately lit up_. "Sure, why not? I would love to meet them."_

"_Great!"_ Jane exclaimed being excited to show Maura where she lived but at the same time also dreading the outcome of that meeting. _"And remember: no touching, no kissing, no sex at my parents house._" She added with a smirk.

"_Whaaaaaat? Are you serious? Who does that anyways?"_ Maura smirked too and pinched Jane to her side, laughing softly.

"_I do that. Well at least part of it. For example, I'm going to kiss you right now."_ She said boldly and pulled Maura down to her so that their mouths met, and their bodies lay next to each other. This time Jane felt more at ease than at the kiss after the dance. Yeah well, she hadn't had much experience before Maura. She recalled kissing Alfred, one of her classmates last summer. And she had found it simply boring to be honest.

The famous firework started to go off now though, sending its sparks to both, Jane and Maura who pulled apart gasping desperately for some air after a very intense kiss. _"You are a very good kisser Jane Rizzoli." _Maura said and left a soft peck on Janes nose tip_. "Thank you. You too."_ The brunette replied honestly. For the first time she asked herself what it was like to make love to Maura Isles.

"I can see that you are having dirty thoughts." The blonde smirked and pinched Jane once more. Then half serious: "Wanna talk about it?"

Jane was startled. How on earth did that woman do that? How could she know about her thoughts? Did she mention it when she was drunk?

"You had something in your eyes." Maura lit her up. "No magic, sorry. Just science."

Jane rolled her eyes, asking the blonde what she saw now, earning another playful pinch. They burst out in laugh. She thought that reading people must be truly interesting. Maybe Maura could explain her how to do it. She looked at the blonde who was half laying on her, the head firm on her arched arm smiling down at Jane.

"Seriously Jane. There is nothing wrong in talking about it." Maura said and drew tiny circles on her body. Now how was Jane supposed to concentrate on her thoughts with this.

"Ma once said that one can't learn how to have sex unless you do it."

The blonde nodded and stated that her mother was very clever. But sometimes people had still questions. Jane had the feeling that this was coming from a past experience of Maura's and wondered what had happened.

She almost jumped when the blonde asked if she was still a virgin. Hell, what did it matter? Wasn't the first love making slow and careful anyway?

"It matters to me Jane. I don't want to hurt you." Maura said softly and continued to draw circles around her belly.

If the blonde continued, they would end up having sex in a few minutes the brunette thought as she felt the arousal in between her legs. But maybe that's what Maura wanted. She was not sure if she was ready for it even though she had shaven and carefully chosen her underwear before leaving the house earlier this morning.

"I guess you won another first." she finally said and her face reddened.

"Not even with a boy?" Maura asked incredulously. "But you're so hot. How come?"

Jane told her about Alfred's kiss and that she had not felt any desire to go any further with a boy afterwards. Maura chuckled. "Yeah I get that. I tried once… it was memorable, but not in a good way." She wrinkled her nose.

To Janes dismay or relief, she couldn't quite decide which, Maura stopped the caressing and asked Jane to hand her the phone from the coffee table.

"When did you notice that I had a crush on you?" Jane asked after the blonde had ordered pizza.

The question had been rolling around her mind for quite a while and she watched as Maura cocked her head to the side a little, thinking. "At our first lesson I saw that you showed more interest in me than in the subject. But I guess it really hit me in the second lesson. The film wasn't really that bad…." The teacher chuckled. Jane remembered that period all too well. And the talk afterwards. She still cringed.

"When did you notice that I had a crush on you?" Maura asked looking curious.

"Well, that's the point. I was never sure if it was just my wishful thinking or if it was for real. I honestly never knew. But there was this moment on the terrace when I thought you would kiss me…."

Maura chewed on her lower lip and nodded. "You have no idea how close I was."

I bet I have an idea, Jane thought but kept it for herself placing another kiss on these sweet lips. After that they changed to some lighter subjects and talked about what to watch on TV later. Jane had gotten permission to sleep at Maura's seeing at how much work they still had with the preparation. Or at least that's what Angela had been told.

Jane almost choked on her pizza as Maura asked if she was okay with both sleeping in the bed tonight. The blonde explained that the couch was okay, but unfortunately very uncomfortable, so if Jane didn't mind….

The brunette didn't mind but felt awfully nervous and only relaxed after they had spooned up on the couch watching another episode of the true crime series. Maura was the only person aside of herself whom she knew who could eat something while watching it. So, they ate some popcorn and had fun. Jane remembered reading somewhere that Maura had once been the chief medical examiner from the commonwealth, which explained why she kept tilting her head in dismay and giving comments from time to time. It amused the brunette a lot when Maura got all excited over some stupid mistakes.

"This is really serious Jane." Maura tried to clarify but ended up laughing herself. Which again made Jane burst out in laughter. "Well I can see how serious it is." The brunette stated chuckling and earned a playful slap on her shoulder followed by a long passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

They spent quite some time setting up the lab. But at the end both were satisfied and couldn't wait for class to start. People loved it and queued because they wanted to do some experiments as word spread around the school, that it was really cool. Jane was busy, assisting them. Therefore, she only noticed her mother when it was her turn to use the lab.

"_Ma!?"_ she shrieked as she hadn't expected her to come. Angela greeted her with a hug. _"I wanted to check out the results of your work."_ She smiled. _"Everybody in school talks about how great it is."_ She smiled at her daughter, seeming mighty proud.

"_Yeah. They love it!"_ Jane smiled and felt Maura come closer. She introduced both women to each other and saw her mother changing into spy mode. It made her nervous when they left for a chat on the other side of the classroom. What the heck were they talking about? she thought and kept an eye on them feeling relieved when her mother came back with a smile on her face to watch her working.

"_I like her."_ Angela said when they were walking home together. _"You were right, she's really nice." _The brunette nodded. "_Yeah she is."_ Her mother mentioned to her that Maura would come to dinner tonight. Therefore, they would have to stop by the supermarket in order to buy some stuff for lasagna.

Afterwards they went for a cup of coffee. "_This is nice, Jane. Its been such a long time since we did something together." _the brunette nodded, feeling surprised at how much she liked it herself. They talked about various topics and joked around a little before going home.

Jane sat at the counter and watched her mother prepare the ragout for the lasagna. A heavenly smell already filled the house and the brunette felt her stomach rumble. It hit her that Angela had become awkwardly silent over the last 30 minutes. Experience told her that her mother was bothered by something and she wondered what it was. She knew that the marriage between her and her father had become a little bit difficult lately. Was she going to be one of those kids with divorced parents?

"_What is bothering you ma?"_ she decided to cut the topic as the air became heavier and heavier in the room.

Jane frowned when Angela looked at her. "_I'm just worried about you Jane. That's all."_ The brunette couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _"Why ma? I'm doing great at school; I start to make friends. There's nothing to worry about, right?"_

"_Oh Jane."_ Angela said and sighed dropping a dish towel on to the counter. _"It took me about ten minutes to figure out what is really going on between Ms. Isles and you."_ She said looking straight into Janes eyes who couldn't help but blush. She knew that it was one of her mother's favorite methods to dig for information and she kept falling into the trap every single time_. Damn!_

Jane was silent not knowing what to say. "_How did you know?"_ she finally spoke into the silence, hoping that no one else had noticed. _"I don't think that anybody else knows."_ Angela said as if she could read Janes mind. The brunette thought of the other day, when Maura had told her how body language could give one away. That explains a lot she thought, believing that her mother just knew how to do it.

"_I heard it in her voice and saw it in her eyes. And well, your reaction right now told me the rest."_ Angela shrugged confirming Janes thought. _"She cares a great deal for you, Jane. And I'm honestly happy that you found love. But it can be very dangerous with a teacher. Please keep that in mind – for the sake of you both."_

Janes jaw dropped literally at her mother's words. Did that actually mean that she was okay with it, even with it going on further? She appeared to be really happy for her daughter and Jane stood up to hug her, feeling touched.

"_Jane, you know that I love you. It doesn't matter to me if you're gay or anything else."_ Her mother said and the brunette felt tears dwelling up her eyes. _"Just promise me to be careful. And maybe you let me tell your father about your sexual orientation. And also, never mention your relationship with Maura to him!"_ Jane promised all these things to her feeling grateful for Angela's support.

Her mother broke the hug to stir the ragout which was starting to smell burned and Jane left the kitchen for her room. She literally felt like in the 7th heaven and started to clean her room in case Maura was going to see it later.

Jane was glad that her father had taken her brothers to a fishing trip. So, none of them would be there it would all be fine she hoped. She started to type a message to Maura informing her about her mother knowing everything. _Explain it to you later. Xx Jane_

She started to get worried when she received no reply for the next hours. Was Maura scared? Would she bail out? She tried to call, but Maura didn't pick up the phone.

Therefore, she was worried sick by the time Maura should come for dinner. Jane was just thinking if the blonde had had an accident or bailed out when the doorbell rang.

"_Sorry, I was with a friend and didn't check my phone."_ The blonde whispered to Jane after greeting her. "_Are you okay?"_ she asked the brunette, who rolled her eyes a bit and smiled. _"Yes, everything is cool."_ It felt as if Maura wanted to hug her, but she decided against it. Instead she quickly squeezed the brunette's hand before going into the kitchen, where the table was already set for dinner.

Jane watched as her mother and Maura greeted each other, and her girlfriend thanked the matriarch for the invitation. _"Oh please. It's a pleasure to finally get to know you."_ Angela smiled and offered something to drink.

The lasagna was delicious, and Jane moaned when taking the first bite, catching both women staring at her. This was only one of the many times she had to blush that evening, but everything went smooth in general and she was glad that Maura and Angela got on very well.

It was already getting ten o'clock when Angela asked Jane to help her in the kitchen with a thing, which in Rizzoli meant: I have to talk to you. The brunette became slightly nervous when following her mother into the kitchen leaving Maura behind in the living room. She was surprised when her mother asked her if she wanted to go home with Maura. "_Your father will only come home Sunday. He won't get suspicious. And Id rather have you spending the weekend with her than too much time among the week." _The brunette nodded as it made sense. She was not sure though if it would be too much and if Maura didn't have any other plans.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane woke up happy the next morning because there would be no more sneaking around and searching excuses for staying at Maura's. Besides they had the entire weekend to themselves. She stretched out on the couch, hearing the blonde already stirring in the kitchen. She wondered what time it was and picked up her phone and saw that it was already 9 o'clock.

She felt that something was wrong when Maura pulled away from her good morning hug pretending to be busy. Jane was a little bit confused and sat down on her favorite spot at the counter, watching the blonde fidget with the teapot.

"_Is something wrong_?" she asked gingerly and jumped up when Maura burned her hand on the water kettle. The brunette immediately turned on the cold water as she had learned in her first aid course last summer. Her lover thanked her, and Jane could see that she was almost crying.

"_What's going on Maur?"_ she asked feeling uneasy. Had she done something wrong? She searched her mind while watching the hand turn red from the cod water. _"I keep my medical suplies in a cupboard in the bath. Could you please bring me something?"_ Maura asked with a shaky voice. _"Sure." _Jane said and went off to the bathroom to see what she could find.

There were many cupboards in the bathroom and Jane had to search for a while until she found some bandages, an ointment and painkillers. By now Maura was sitting on the couch crying. The brunettes heart sank at that sight and she still wondered what was going on. She sat down at the coffee table, facing her girlfriend and reached for the hurting hand.

After putting on the ointment as careful as possible she put on the bandage, just like she had learned. Then she went for a glass of water so that Maura could swallow the painkiller. The brunette asked herself if she should leave or stay. A hand in a withe bandage reached out to her and pulled her to the spot next to her. _So, I guess this means stay_ Jane thought and drew an arm around Maura.

She had no idea for how long they had just sat there, but Jane held her close for the entire time, kissing her forehead, caressing her shoulder. Then the blonde started talking. At first with a creaky voice and then more fiercely. _"I've got a call this morning. My birthfather is going to die soon because of cancer and he wants to see me one more time."_

Jane searched her mind, recalling that they had talked about her family briefly on her birthday, two days ago. There hadn't been much information at all so Jane didn't know what to say, except that she was sorry.

Maura pulled out of her arms and looked at her. _"I have no idea what to do Jane."_ The sentence was followed by a deep sigh. "_He is a terrible man, but he is also my father. Well at least somehow…"_ the brunette nodded her head. Ironically, she thought of her mother. Her mother could be very unnerving but also a good advice giver.

As she didn't want to call her ma, the brunette decided to think of what she would say. She would probably say that she had to follow her heart. Therefore, it was the advice which she gave her girlfriend. Adding that it was very difficult for her to say much though, because she knew nothing about their relationship. Maura nodded. _"I would like to give him the chance to apologize for what he's done to me."_ she said glancing at their entwined hands. _"And I would love for you to come with me."_ Maura added hesitantly.

There it was, Jane thought, feeling flattered but also scared. She would love to come with Maura and support her, but they couldn't be seen in public. Their relationship was great, but it had its limits, because it was forbidden by the law. What if somebody spotted them? She could see that Maura was thinking the same. It made both sad.

It was then that Jane learned that Maura owned a car, a very posh one to say the least. Jane gasped as she saw the silver Mercedes convertible standing in the garage. They had decided to give it a shot anyways. They would come up with a story if somebody saw them.

"_You have a drivers license?"_ the blonde asked and played with the car keys. Jane was not sure where this was going but she had a feeling seeing as to how Maura absently stroked over the bandage on the palm of her hand.

"_Uhh yes. But I have hardly driven since I made it."_ It didn't seem to matter because seconds later she had the key in her hand and slipped into the driver's seat. _"This is not a good idea Maur."_ She said feeling highly uncomfortable. "_You have to practice Jane."_ The blonde stated and closed the door. The brunette helped her with the seatbelt, noticing that her hands were all sweaty. For heavens sake, this was a Mercedes. How could she be allowed to drive it? Seeing that she had no experience…

"_Don't worry Jane, I have a very good insurance and my hand really hurts."_ Maura stated and leaned back into her seat. "_I might as well take you to the ER, seeing that we are already going to the hospital." _The brunette said. But there was no reaction, the blonde woman was already emerged by some somber thoughts, judging to the expression on her face.

_Great!_ The girl thought when shifting into the first gear as the garage door was open. She still couldn't believe that Maura owned such a car and even less, that she could drive it. She carefully pushed the pedal and almost shrieked when the car sped out. Holy shit she mumbled asking herself how much horsepower it had. Definitely more than the one she had used to practiced she smirked. Much more.

She immediately turned her head when she heard a sniff from the passenger's side, reminding her that there were bigger problems. This was obviously very hard on Maura; she reached over and patted the blonde's knee. Maybe this was a bad idea after all to go and see him she thought when she drove the car out on the street.

Everything went well and Jane still thanked god that nothing had happened as she climbed out of the car at the hospital. She would have loved to hug Maura, but she was too scared. The blonde played it cool and made a grim face when walking into the elevator.

Good god, please don't let her ever be mad at me she prayed and watched through a window how Maura approached a man who looked nothing like her. Her face showed stern determination. Jane sighed and wished to know what had happened between them. She also asked herself how a gangster boss could be the father of such a brilliant and beautiful woman.

The brunette stepped aside when a woman passed by to enter the room. Maybe her birthmother Jane thought and shivered. The woman laid a hand on Maura's shoulder, but the blonde quickly shrugged it off saying something looking wild.

She turned away when she felt caught staring. The voices became louder in the room and she could hear bits and pieces of a heated discussion between a child who felt betrayed and parents who didn't seem to notice the pain in her.

Suddenly the door swung open and Maura emerged – half fuming with anger, half crying. _"Let's go to the ER!" _she said and stepped towards the elevator.

Jane drove Maura home, for what seemed hours later. It was still afternoon though, so she brewed the traditional tea and made herself some coffee. Putting it on a tray together with some cookies she had found in the pantry.

She silently took place next to Maura who hadn't spoken a word since she had left the room of her father. Jane mused what her adoptive parents were like. She had a feeling in her gut, that they weren't better. The brunette sighed and gave Maura a backrub, knowing that there was nothing else she could do right now. Maybe the blonde would open up later and talk.

The TV was on and Jane took the remote to switch to their favorite true crime channel. This seemed to improve Maura's mood. Or at least she could get rid of some aggressions, getting excited about how MEs worked in the 50's. Jane hid a smile behind her coffee cup. Who knew that Ms. Isles knew such words? Even she could learn from the sweet woman, and she was usually the master of swearing.

"_This is really not funny."_ Maura scolded her after spotting the smirk behind the mug, the edges of her mouth twitch treacherously. Jane put the cup down on the coffee table and smiled. _"You are the cutest woman I have ever met."_ She said and took Maura's hand. The blonde snorted. _"My birthparents think I'm an ungrateful spoiled brat."_ She spat out and like a waterfall her anger poured out of her mouth and hopefully her soul too.

Jane just listened without interrupting, giving her backrubs, and holding her hand. Just like Maura had done the other night when she had puked. We are quite a couple she thought and noticed that the blonde appeared to feel better, but tired after finishing her tirade.

The doorbell rang and Maura went to open it. Jane only heard a surprised _"Angela, come in!" _

Jane had assumed that her mother would swing by at one point during the weekend, just to check up. Trust was good but check ups much better was one of her mottos. "_Hey ma!"_ she greeted her and waved from the couch. She smelled…. Uhh, she smelled self-made cannelloni's and jumped off the couch to set the table.

"_I warned you!"_ she mouthed towards Maura behind Angela's back. The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled. _"I didn't want to interrupt you."_ Her mother stated nonchalantly. _"But seeing as Maura had liked my food yesterday, I thought you might enjoy some Canelones." _

"_That's really nice of you Mrs. Rizzoli. Please join us."_ Maura said and pointed to the table. Angela told her to call her by her first name. "_We don't need to be so formal, do we?"_ she asked and took a seat on the side. Of course, the spy had already discovered that they were watching the true crime channel and furrowed her eyebrows. But she knew better than to say a word. She also pretended not to see that Maura had been crying. Or maybe she assumed that it was because of the bandaged hand.

After some delicious dinner all three sat down on the couch watching an episode together. "_You really have a nice home."_ Angela said truthfully during a commercial break. Maura thanked her and offered some chocolate as dessert.

They had a nice little chat and Angela left at around eight o'clock. Jane sighed and rolled after closing the door behind her mother, still hearing her voice whispering _"She's nice. Don't ruin this."_

"_What did she say?"_ Maura asked and chuckled at Janes reaction.

"Let me put it like this. As far as she's concerned, you're already part of the Rizzoli Clan."

The blonde looked like as she might cry, and Jane went over to comfort her. _"I'm sorry. it's just that I never had the feeling to belong to some family. And Angela is somehow like a mother to me. She even asked about my hand._" Now Jane also almost cried because of the pain she felt for her girlfriend. Oh men, she must have had a shitty live she thought and couldn't even imagine, but she suddenly understood where Maura's strength came from. The more she was touched by the fact that the woman also showed her weak side to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Prom night

Jane glanced at her reflection in the mirror and pulled at the fabric at the waist. Pretty sexy she thought as she saw how the tight black dress made her look. Her mother was standing behind her and pulling some dust which the cleaner had overseen from the dress. _"You look so nice, Janie."_ She said and smiled at her through the mirror. _"This will knock Maura out of her sox."_ Jane chuckled and felt Angela's hand on her shoulder. She lifted hers to cup it.

The brunette normally preferred trousers and T shirts instead of skirts, blouses and dresses. And she hoped she wouldn't suffocate because of the tight dress. "_Are you sure that you don't want Frankie to be your prom date?"_ Angela asked and Jane snorted. Not that she didn't like her little brother, but she thought it would be far more gracious to appear alone than with Frankie.

"_Okay, Okay. I just wanted to make sure."_ Her mother said when seeing Janes face in the mirror.

She jumped when the doorbell rang and hurried to open the door. A gush of cold air blew into the house as Maura entered, dressed up like living on the north pole with a thick coat and scarf. The brunette let her eyes wander down to the shoes, almost expecting winter boots. Relieved she noticed the high heels. Maura chuckled. "_I freeze easily."_ She explained and blushed a little. But Jane noted that it was very cold outside.

After greeting each other with a shy kiss on the cheeks – Jane didn't want to kiss her in front of her family – Angela appeared with her mobile to take some pictures. _Wow!_ The brunette thought as Maura took off her coat.

"_Jane, pick up your jaw from the floor, so that we can take the picture."_ Angela chuckled. The brunette blushed and thought that she had to work on her poker face as her facial expression gave her away very often. She took her time to glance at Maura who wore a red dress, which looked as tight as hers. It was giving away all her beautiful curves and legs.

"_Jane!"_ Angela put her back into reality and started to give orders as to how they should stand on the staircase for the pictures. She was relieved when they were done and grabbed her coat. Maura who was faster picked it up and helped her put it on. This is so sweet Jane thought and smiled at the blonde who was holding out her hand to hers.

"_And always remember, Jane, we only have to survive this schoolyear, then we can do whatever we want."_ Maura said when sitting in the car and putting her hand on the brunette's thigh knowing that it would hurt her if they couldn't dance with each other. _"I know."_ Jane sighed wondering how the blonde could be so cool about everything. She wanted to make love to Maura so badly that it often hurt. Yet she didn't want to cause trouble to the blonde.

Maura shot her a little smile. _"It will all be fine. Lets just enjoy the evening."_

"_How was your prom?"_ Jane asked into the dark car trying to divert herself from the pulsing between her legs. Well of course she also wanted to know, but all she could think of was how the blonde looked hot in her dress. She could see her lover smirk in the red traffic light. _"I had none. I went to a boarding school in Switzerland." _

"_So, actually this is your first? Glad that the first is once at your side too."_ She chuckled feeling a little better with the new topic.

Maura chuckled too, but Jane could see that she was a little bit nervous. "_Its exciting for me to have a prom."_

"_I bet. Let me fill you in on some details. Don't expect pupils to behave. They will smuggle in alcohol. Every teacher knows it, but they act as if they don't, unless the party becomes too wild. Moreover, there will be a lot of fumbling in dark corners of the school. All the classrooms are closed, but it also already happened that they broke in to… "_

"_to?"_ the blonde chuckled pretending innocence. Jane couldn't finish her sentence as they were already approaching the school. Maura decided for a parking lot which was far away from the main entrance, where lots of pupils were hanging out. Maura took her hand away and left a hot spot on her leg.

Obviously, everybody was too busy fooling around as to notice that they both climbed out of the same car Jane noticed and let Maura go ahead to arrive some minutes later. Loud music was flowing through the halls as she made her way to the sports hall, which also functioned as ball room for the school parties. As it was early no one was on the dance floor yet and she made her way to the punch, wondering if she was early enough to get some without alcohol. She shivered when she remembered her night after going to the bar and how sick she had felt. Since then she had no desire for alcohol anymore.

Maura stood with some other teachers on the side, keeping a watchful eye on the pupils, smiling briefly at Jane who nodded before turning around to find herself a seat in a less crowded corner.

As the evening proceeded the pupils started to fill the dance floor. Jane furrowed her eyebrows when she suddenly spotted a red dress amongst them. It gave her a sharp stitch even though she knew that she had no reason to be jealous or scared. But that's how she felt.

"_Come on Jane!"_ Peter, one of her friends from the running team shouted, because the music was so loud. He literally pulled her up her feed and she let him drag her to the dance floor where she started to move to the disco music. She caught Maura glancing at her, and just for a second she saw flames of desire in her eyes. But Jane had to admit that she was not such a bad dancer herself.

When the slow music started to play, Peter looked at her puzzled. Jane decided to move into his arms – keeping a little distance though – and they danced. The brunette noticed that the principle was watching her closely like he had done the entire evening.

Maura shrugged it off when she mentioned it later in bed and Jane wished she could share her optimism.

"_So, how did you like your first prom?"_ she asked to change the subject, stretching her legs which hurt from not being used to high heels.

"_Uhhm, I found it very nice and funny. Don't you?"_

Jane rolled her eyes and hoped that Maura couldn't see it because of the dark. But her girlfriend appeared to have a sixth sense or night vision because she felt a nudge to her side.

"_Come on, Jane. I saw you laughing and smiling. And you obviously enjoyed the dance."_

"_Alllll right!"_ the brunette admitted. _"I liked it. It was nice._" She heard Maura giggle next to her and her mind started a game she used to do. Jane thought about what the prom would be like if she and Maura hadn't come together. She honestly doubted that she would have gone anyways. But she really had to admit that she was glad that she hadn't missed out. Not only because of the blonde but also because of the others from the running team. They had joined her in her corner, and it had been a lot of fun. She was astonished to find herself in the middle of a group who also thought that she was cool after being an outcast for almost her entire life.

She sighed when Maura snuggled into her arms, feeling comfortable and warm later that night. _"Know what I like?"_ Maura asked.

"_I like how we complement each other."_ The blonde continued when Jane shook her head. _"And also, how you expand my horizon."_ She added now propping her head on an elbow, tracing the outline of Janes nose with her index finger.

The brunette thought of how it had already become a habit for them to share a bed as she spent most of the nights at Maura's place. She raveled as she felt the warmth of the other body so close to hers that she could smell the scent. And she loved it, when the blonde touched her like now, it almost made her purr like a cat.

"_You are expanding my horizon too, Maur – every single day – and I love it. I… I love you."_ It sounded somewhat silly to Jane, who only said it for the second time to her, but it was the truth. There was silence lingering between them and Jane had the impression that Maura had difficulties mouthing her feelings.

Jane now propped her head onto her elbow too and caressed Maura's upper arm, with the back of her hand. Tense muscles relaxed a bit under her touch.

"_I love you too, Jane."_ Maura whispered when they had spooned up, getting ready to sleep. _"And I'm sorry for having such difficulties to say it. Its just that whenever my parents or any former lover said these words, it had a different meaning, if you know what I mean. These words make me frown."_

Jane gave it a thought, but as she was unsure, she asked Maura to elaborate. The blonde sighed and pulled Jane closer as if she needed the brunette's strength and security as she was going to a dark place. She told Jane that whenever somebody had said these words it had felt as if they had been said, because they had to been said. But not because they were meant.

Jane nuzzled her face into the blonde mane and now it was her who pulled Maura closer to comfort her. "_These words scare the hell out of me, because they remind me of empty houses which are no homes but just to show off."_ The blonde sighed, "_but I know that you mean them, which is beautiful. But can I handle a home when im only used to an empty house?"_

This really sounded complicated, but the brunette understood Maura, and it hit her that it was a matter of control to her. As long as she took the lead, she felt safe, she could protect herself from being hurt. And still she had let her guard down for Jane, had let her in, accepted her turning her world around and it touched her so deep that she felt some tears spring to her eyes.

"_You can handle it. We…. We will handle it."_ She whispered to Maura and held her shivering body tight.

"_Want to know what's funny?"_ Maura said after a while, when Jane had thought that she was already asleep. The brunette asked what she meant, and Maura explained to her that none of the adults in her life were able to see what love was. But Jane, young and brilliant Jane did.

Feeling flattered, Jane thought that this was rather sad than funny, but kept her mouth shut as Maura continued to state, that this was why she had become a ME in the first place, because it was easier for her to deal with the dead. Moreover, it had given her satisfaction to help them find justice. But then she had decided to try teaching because she wanted to show people how interesting science could be. Most of the officers with whom she had dealt during her career hadn't believed her, because they just had no understanding for it and she wanted to contribute to changing that.

Jane had seen pictures from Maura when she had graduated from university at age 18. Being a geek, she had climbed up the career ladder very fast and made it the youngest Chief ME of the states when aged 23. She was 28 years old now and as far as Jane knew she had handled some of the most infamous and difficult cases over the last years. _"You're a badass, Maura."_ She stated and heard Maura giggle. "_I've been called many names, but never a badass for sure."_ The brunette smiled as she heard some delight in the blonde's tone and decided to change Maura's name in her phones address book to badass.

"_I guess what I wanted to say earlier, is, that you are far more mature than many adults in my life. O students in your age. That's why our age difference doesn't really matter. I always have the feeling to be eye to eye, which I often hadn't with my former girlfriends. You are very special Jane. You manage to have maturity and an easiness, which I love on you. Hell, I even started to take on swearing."_ Maura giggled.

Jane grinned when it hit her that Maura swore at various occasions since a few days. They really complemented each other she thought.

All these left Jane wonder how Maura who had never experienced touching and hugging was able to give her all of these things in sch a generous way. She couldn't help but feel stupid when it came to her inexperience to the relationship. Like a little child which had to be taken by the hand and wondered if sometimes it was nerve-racking for Mara. On the other side it seemed as if both learned a lot about it at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the weekend had passed quicker than expected. Spent with talking, laughing and cuddling. When the school bell rang on Monday everybody took his seat waiting in anticipation for their teacher and what she had planned for today. Jane knew that they would be doing no experiment today, so she wasnt surprised when Maura appeared with a huge suitcase again.

She stood, smiling at the class and greeting them as friendly as ever. Peter, one of the pupils asked her about her hand which was still bandaged. Jane silently chuckled when the blonde told him a bold story about fighting with a crocodile and everybody laughed.

Jane mentally undressed her when Maura's voice drifted to her mind. _"Jane are you sleeping in my class?"_ the brunette cleared her throat. "_No, Ms. Isles. I would never do that."_ "_I hope so, otherwise you should sleep more on the weekends."_ Jane blushed knowing that Maura was teasing her.

_Revenge is best served cold...;)_ she typed on her phone and hit sent button after class.

_Uhh oh? You mean I get punished on wednesday? Like no dessert?_ 😉

Jane chuckled. That woman drove her crazy. Really. Oh, you will have dessert, believe me. I don't want to punish myself after all. But I will think of something…

Angela had agreed on letting Jane stay at Maura's on Wednesday and on the weekends. As to the rest of the week she could stay one or the other afternoon, depending on her homework. She strolled home after practice as she had gotten loads of things to do. Besides, she hoped to catch up some sleep then. Staying with Maura usually meant staying up late as they always wanted to use their together time.

But she had time to swing by Tuesday after practice. Maura let her in with a wide grin and the brunette wondered what she was up to. She saw the cake right away when entering the kitchen for their usual tea/coffee tradition. _"Happy birthday, Jane_." Maura exclaimed and gave her a kiss.

Jane was truly surprised because she hadn't told her girlfriend that today was her 18th birthday. She must have informed herself at the secretary…. Ooooor… She knew another source that could be very talkative. Her name was Angela. Anyway, it didn't matter. Jane felt happy about the surprise and hugged Maura. Thank you she said with a wide grin.

The brunette hadn't told Maura because she hated when people were fussing around because of her birthday. And she hated surprises even more than birthdays a surprise party for her birthday was usually the worst that could happen. Therefore, she was surprised at how happy she felt, that the blonde had done that for her.

"_Not yet!"_ Maura shrieked and took the cake away when she saw Jane approaching it. "_Sorry, but I don't want you to see it now and I didn't expect you so early." _The blonde said apologetically to Janes astonishment. What the heck she thought. She wanted to have a piece of cake now that she had smelled it.

"_Yeah we finished practice earlier today because our coach had an important appointment." _Jane said confused sitting down at the counter. She watched in silence as Maura made her tea and her mind kept thinking about why she was not supposed to see the cake.

Maura handled her an envelope as they were ready to go into the living room. Still no cake Jane grumbled inwardly. She loved cake. Maura chuckled as she saw Janes dismay. _"Come on, open your gift. The cake will be your second gift then."_

The enveloped contained a card and when Jane opened it two tickets for the planetarium fell out. She had once told Maura that she had always wanted to go to the planetarium. But she wasn't sure about the gift. Because they had concised after the day at the hospital only to take the risk of being seen, when inevitable. This didn't count as inevitable and she told Maura so.

The blonde cupped Janes face with her hands and kissed her. _"Now its time for the cake."_ She said and went to fetch it. The brunettes jaw literally dropped when she read what was written on it. Thank god, we're legal now.

She didn't quite understand, and it only deemed on her after a few minutes. Then she fell into Maura's arms and covered her with kisses. While in some states Teacher-student-relationships were illegal even if the student was already 18, it was still legal in Massachusetts. _"I know that there is talk about making it illegal in Boston too, but it looks as if it will take enough time till you finished school until it passes."_ Maura noted with a wry smile.

"_How come I didn't think of it?_ Jane said, now she recalled reading an article about it last year or so.

"_It doesn't matter Jane."_ Maura smiled. _"I only got the idea last week myself. So, I called a friend who is a lawyer and a very good friend. He told me all about it. Then I called your mum, who of course was very delighted about the news and told me that you hated birthdays and surprises, but I figured that you would love this one."_ Maura said and winked at Jane.

"_Oh yeah. This is a good one."_ The brunette replied, still laying in the blondes' arms. She busted out in laughter when she thought about the text on the cake. Maura had to laugh too, when she was asked what they had said in the bakery. The blonde dried her eyes and said that thank god Angela was a good pâtissier. _"We actually spent a nice noon together having a lot of fun._" Maura said and added that now she knew what a bad kid the brunette had been.

"_And you still want to be together with me?"_ Jane asked pretending to be in disbelief.

"_Now more than ever."_ Maura laughed. "_But you haven't read your card yet."_ She pointed out.

There was a small text on the card citing Jane_:_

_Love is a big word, but yet its not enough to describe the greatness of the feeling behind it. _

_Therefore, I can't even describe close how much I feel for you Jane. But I hope you let me show you on a weekend get-away to California over thanksgiving. _

_I love you,_

_Maura_

Janes hand trembled as she asked Maura if she was serious. _"Yes, its already spoken out with your mum. You just have to say yes, and I'm going to book the tickets." _

As so often, the brunette didn't know what to say. Her mind was racing. Could she let Maura pay her a trip to California? It would be great sure, but ….

"_Don't worry about the money, if that's your problem. I've got a trust fund and hardly ever used the money except for buying the house and the Mercedes. But if you like you can take your time to think it over."_

"_No, this is great. I'm just speechless."_ Jane said hugging Maura who chuckled.

"_So, do I take this a yes?" _

"_Yeeeeeessssss!"_ Jane exclaimed and smiled then becoming thoughtful. _"Is this why you made the joke about the weekend in class yesterday in class?"_ she asked. Maura nodded. "_Because I knew that we would be legal today."_

Jane had an idea and asked her lover what she thought Jane had been dreaming of yesterday. "_I have no clue, but I can tell by the smirk on your face, that it was something which involved touching."_ The brunette smiled and nodded and offered to show her with a cheeky smile.

But Maura told her apologetically that this had to wait for later as her family would come to celebrate in twenty minutes. Jane asked Maura to repeat that, especially the part with the entire family. "I'm afraid so." Maura mumbled and seemed to regret that they were coming so soon. She pointed out that they could book the tickets and a room though.

Jane nodded and couldn't help but feel excited about the thought that they would spend four days together. She glanced at Maura who seemed to be a bit nervous and wondered what she felt. Maybe she wouldn't have to go home right away afterwards she thought. Maybe she could convince her parents to let her stay overnight. She wanted to do more talking with her girlfriend.

Like last Sunday, when the blonde had finally opened about her family and her feelings about them. Somehow Maura reminded her of an iceberg. She let most people only see the top, which was smooth, self conscious and witty. She was indeed a strong and kind woman, and the reason for that lay in the part of the iceberg which no one got to see, deep down in the icy water.

There were so many more questions Jane wanted to ask though. But now was not the time. They both sat close together, hunching over the laptop on the coffee table. Jane could see that Maura had quite experience in booking tickets online. She clicked through the windows until they came to the point where they needed to choose a date.

"_If we fly on Friday, we would have five nights and four full days_." Maura said looking at Jane who nodded in excitement.

They had finished just in time when the doorbell rang, and they went to open the door to Janes family. The brunette immediately noted that her father was not there.


	11. Chapter 11

„Let's have some sex at the beach." Jane stated nonchalantly glancing at Maura who shrieked. They had just arrived at their hotel room for their weekend trip. The blonde was unpacking and neatly folding her clothes into the drawers, while Jane was lying in bed studying the menu and cocktail card. She had no intention on unpacking. She saw no sense in putting the clothes away if they stayed only a few days.

Maura grabbed one of the extra pillows from the cupboard and threw it at Jane after realizing that she was teasing her. _"I thought you were cured from alcohol."_ Maura chuckled as the pillow was thrown right back at her.

"_I think I might manage sex on the beach now."_ Jane giggled seeing as to how the blonde quickly ducked but was still hit. "_Hell, I'll give you sex on the beach."_ Maura laughed as she threw herself onto the bed to tickle her lover. Jane couldn't help but laugh until tears ran down her cheek.

"_You're a naughty woman, Maura Isles."_ She said after the tickle attack was over. Both lay panting next to each other and Jane closed her eyes.

"_Well, guess who I learned from."_ Maura said wiggling her eyebrows gasping for air.

Jane snorted playfully. _"So, you're saying it's all my fault now?"_ pulling the blonde closer relaxing.

"_Of course."_ Maura replied as she snuggled her head onto Janes shoulder.

"_I'll be damned, you might even be right."_ The brunette muttered under her breath, suddenly feeling exhausted. She hadn't slept much the previous night because she had been so excited. And the day had been very long with classes in the noon and the travel.

This was the first time she had left the state of Massachusetts, seen the ocean and flown. Lots of firsts for one day, she thought and chuckled. But she had also learned that her model size legs, which Maura admired all the time were not made for small airplanes. She stretched them unconsciously as they were still hurting. Maybe she could bring the blonde to take a run with her later. She knew that the blonde had at least packed some stuff to do work out.

"_That's what I love about you, Jane."_ She heard Maura speak into her thoughts, sounding equally sleepy. _"You make me feel alive and I don't think that I have ever laughed so much and so hard with any other person in my live."_

"_Me neither_." Jane admitted placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead taking in the scent of her lover.

She awoke before the blonde and shivered in delight, thinking about the fact that they would spend four days together. They had made a rough plan about what they wanted to do and see the previous night.

Carefully she untangled herself from the knot of limbs and fetched her drawing stuff. Her hands started to fly over the paper as she drew a picture from the blonde. Jane stopping from time to time to study the fine lines and symmetric features of Maura's face. She glanced at the fingers which lay calm on the sheets.

Talented fingers, she thought, which were able to work a scalpel but also Janes body. The brunette felt how she was becoming aroused from the memory of what these fingers had done to her. She swallowed down her desire and continued drawing.

Maura stirred and the blanket gave away a glimpse at her breasts. Jane took it all in, memorized it as if she was scared to forget it.

"_What are you doing?"_ a sleepy voice suddenly drifted to her mind. When she looked up from the paper, she saw that Maura had opened one eye.

"_Hey."_ She whispered softly and stood to move back into bed. _"Hey yourself."_ Maura mumbled moving into Janes arms, slowly waking up_. "God, I really needed that."_ She stated and yawned, _"Didn't sleep much last night…."_

"_Ask me."_ Jane chuckled rolling her eyes.

"_Can I see it?"_ the blonde asked when getting up from bed.

"_Sure."_ Jane said and watched as Maura picked up the drawing.

"_This is incredible, Jane."_ The blonde exclaimed, beaming.

The brunette scratched her head when the blonde asked if she wanted to be an artist.

"_Uh, I always wanted to become a detective."_ She admitted, feeling that an artist's life was nothing for her. _"I'm sure you will do great on anything you do."_ Maura put the drawing back to the coffee table and smiled. Jane didn't know. But she had always wanted to help people. And like Maura she wasn't too much about the living, so…. For a short moment she asked herself what it would be like if they worked together. She as a detective and Maura as an ME. They would make a great team for sure.

"_So, what do you want to do now?"_ Maura asked propping up her head on one arm.

Jane hesitated. _"I'd love to go running with you."_

Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "_I'm not sure, Jane. You are a good runner and I would only slow you down." _

"_You'll be fine_" Jane said. "_And I really don't mind going on a slow pace with you."_

She watched Maura cock her head to the side, finally giving in. _"But don't blame me afterwards if it was boring._" She said to Jane, who smiled. _"Don't worry. I just want to go on a run with my girlfriend."_

The sun was still warming up her face and she felt as her body was grateful for every step that they took. The blonde was in good shape the brunette noticed, keeping up all the way until they got back to the hotel. Still, Maura let herself drop to the bed very dramatically, which lured a giggle out of Jane. "_Don't you think that you're overdoing it a little?"_ she asked and headed off, still laughing, to fill the tub with water.

It didn't take long until Maura joined her, taking the spot in between her legs, leaning down onto Janes front, who pulled her arms around her, relaxing. Her mind went through the menu, not being able to decide what to eat later. Her stomach made itself known and told her what she already knew: she was hungry as hell. She had been far too excited to eat all day and now she was paying the prize.

Maura had made sure, that they would get a table with ocean view, which touched Jane. She found it very romantic and reached out to cover the hands of the blonde on the table. Their eyes locked and Jane sucked in the breath, desire flaming up again. Maura looked stunning in her light black dress.

Maura slowly took a sip from her wine, smiling at Jane knowingly. Teasing…. Leaving Jane speechless.

"_Do I make you nervous?"_ Maura asked when settling next to each other on the beach later. The sun was just starting to go down in a burning red and it was getting cold. Jane smiled. _"Sometimes."_ She admitted and laughed softly.

"_You sometimes make me nervous too." _Maura said and led Janes hand to her mouth to kiss it.

_Mhmmm_ Jane mumbled and closed her eyes for some seconds. _"Thank you for this incredible birthday present."_ she whispered into Maura's ears before kissing her neck.

"_Thank you for showing me how wonderful life can be."_ The blonde replied softly.

They sat watching the last bit of the sun disappear into the ocean, a comfortable silence lingering between them and when the sun had set they went back to the hotel room settling down in bed just enjoying each other's presence.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane awoke to the noise of the waves, noticing that the sun was already up. _"Good morning, sleepy head."_ a beaming Maura greeted her as she stretched and yawned. The brunette had had the most wonderful dream but couldn't remember what it had been about. Just that her lover had been part of it.

Maura held one of her books in her hand and the brunette wondered what time it was. _"Good morning, baby."_ Jane said, still drunken from sleep, not noticing the pet name which had easily slipped over her tongue. At least not until she saw Maura raise an eyebrow.

"_That's new."_ The blonde said. _"But I like it."_ She bent down to kiss Jane who pulled Maura into a hug. _"I love you, Maur."_ She whispered and loved the way their two bodies lay skin on skin, soft and warm. She enjoyed their closeness for a while before heading to the bathroom, feeling a pair of eyes following her.

"_You are just beautiful._" Maura said when she came back. The brunette wrapped an arm around Maura again, giving her lots of kisses on the nose and the forehead. This was just what she had imagined this weekend to be: full of love and freedom. Jane smiled when recalling how their hands had touched several times during dinner the previous night.

"_Actually, you're not that bad yourself."_ She teased the blonde, sliding back to reality. She earned a nudged her to the side, followed by some merciless tickling which made Jane laugh. It all ended in a wrestling match as Jane defended herself.

Only when Maura had stopped, she could reach over the blondes naked body to see the title of the book she had had in her hand when she woke up. It read: Monet and the Impressionism. Since having met her lover Jane had learned a lot, and she remembered some of this guy's most famous paintings like the bridge with the waterlilies.

"_There is an exhibition about his life at the local museum."_ Maura stated. _"Might be quite interesting."_ Jane hated going to museums, but she loved seeing her girlfriend being happy. She suggested to go there after breakfast.

"_Really?"_ Maura asked in disbelief.

"_Yeah, sure."_ Jane smiled, getting up to put on some clothes. Speaking of food had made her hungry, even though yesterday's dinner had not only been delicious but also very filling. Must be the Californian air she thought and stepped out to the balcony while the blonde busied herself in the bathroom.

Jane glanced around, noticing that the beach was already half filled with people. No wonder as the sun was shining brightly and the temperatures were nice enough.

"_Ready?"_ Maura asked when coming out of the bathroom after what had felt an eternity. Jane was more than ready and opened the door for her girlfriend glancing at the sexy dress she was wearing today. Well, that woman could probably even make a paper bag look sexy, Jane thought as she followed Maura to their rental.

The brunette was astonished at how crowded the museum was. _"This is very rare that they bring these paintings to the US." _The blonde whispered. _"Maybe this is a once in the lifetime chance to admire them, unless you travel to Europe of course."_

Now, that explained why one could hardly move because of the people Jane thought as they waited to see a brush. "_This is actually one of the brushes used to paint the bridge."_ The blonde whispered to Jane who stated_. "Aha. Mhmm I see."_ Maura looked at her and chuckled at her comment which showed that Jane wasn't impressed at all. The brunette felt how Maura came very close, whispering _"I love your honesty._"

The crowd moved on and they were pushed to an empty pot which used to contain blue paint. Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes when hearing the couple in front of them talk about how Monet must have held it in his hands and used it.

"_I found some of the items interesting as to what they had and used in old times."_ Jane stated when they sat on the terrace of a restaurant waiting for their lunch. _"But I don't get why some people worship a brush just because it has been touched by Monet." _She lifted her hand as Maura wanted to speak. "_I know, it's like people collect rubber from the street after a race, or other stuff. I never quite got that too."_

The blonde chuckled and grabbed for her drink_. "Has anyone ever told you how sweet you are when getting excited?" _

Jane sighed "_No"_ When glancing at Maura's face she started to laugh_. "Come on!"_ she said. _"I'm serious.."_

More laughing. "_Well, now you know. You're damn sweet when being angry."_ Maura said as she put her glass on the table not going further into the topic itself.

"_Most of all I'm hungry."_ Jane snorted, blushing slightly to the compliment, looking out for the waiter who only arrived seconds later.

They went to the beach in the afternoon, settling on a calm spot, close to some boulders. Maura reading and Jane drawing. The brunette noticed some kids looking for shells and wondered if they would have children one day.

"_Do you want to have kids?"_ she asked turning to Maura who almost dropped her book in surprise about this question, or shock…. Jane couldn't tell which had been the reason.

The blonde pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. _"Children with you? Yes. That's all I can say. How about you?"_

Jane chewed her lips while thinking. The kids were now peacefully playing cards, just like angels. She tried to imagine what little Maura's and Jane's would be like and chuckled. Mouthing the thought, Maura giggled too. "_They would be fabulous, no doubt!"_ she stated.

"_And very clever."_ The brunette added. _"I like kids."_ She then said after a pause. "_But I'm not sure if I actually want to have some on my own."_

Maura nodded, reaching for her hand, moving a little bit closer. They kissed and smiled at each other, sighing. "_We'll see what happens."_ The blonde said. _"We don't have to hurry. And our relationship is just at the beginning."_

Jane nodded agreeing with her. It had just been a question she had asked herself. She stood up to do what she had wanted to do, since they had arrived: looking for shells and dipping he feet into the blue water. She felt happy when Maura stood up with her and they walked hand in hand towards the waves.

The day had passed fast and it occurred to Jane that she hadn't called her mother yet. She grabbed her phone when back in the room, making herself comfortable in the pillows. Maura settled herself in on Janes upper body, opening the book about Monet, reading while Jane answered one question after the other.

"_Everything's okay with the house."_ The brunette said after hanging up.

"_That's good to know." _Maura mumbled looking up to Jane. Jane propped in her earphones and listened to some music, while the blonde did some more reading until it was time for dinner.

They sat at the same table with the beautiful view. It was during the second course when Maura suggested that they could go to the cinema, if Jane liked.

Jane was hesitant. There was a horror movie she wanted to see. But she'd rather stayed in tonight to snuggle up with Maura and maybe have a little bit of fooling around and sex. She felt kind of pressured because it seemed like they wanted to make up for all the times they couldn't go out at home together.

The problem was that even though being legal, they had promised the principal not to be too open about their relationship. Maura and Jane had easily agreed because they wanted to protect themselves from the bad talk. But keeping their love a secret slowly became a burden – at least to Jane. The schoolyear was still long, and she didn't want to spent the next months in Maura's house.

She gave in though, seeing as how Maura was excited to go and she wanted her to be happy.

The movie theater became dark as soon as they had settled in their chairs. Not long after she felt Maura's hand on her thigh. The arousal which had been on and off for the last days came back in just a second at the touch so close to her middle. The fact that the blonde lent into her in order to whisper a comment to her ear didn't help either to stay cool. Jane smelled the sweet scent from her Maura and felt burning hot.

Jane bit her lips when the blonde grabbed her thigh in shock as a monster appeared to eat one of the characters. The wetness in between her legs was slowly soaking her underwear. She felt Maura staring at her from the side. _"Jane, are you okay?"_ Maura whispered into her ear. A flutter passed Janes stomach as she turned to face her. _"Sure."_ She smiled to hazel eyes surrounded by furrowed eyebrows. _"I'm fine."_

The blonde seemed to nod and faced the screen again. Jane almost moaned when the hands clutched her thigh a few minutes later for the second time. I'm not going to survive this the brunette thought, searching her mind for a solution.

Then Maura's soft hand cupped her face and pulled it closer to hers, kissing the brunette. Jane felt the blondes tongue begging for entrance by striking over her upper lip. This is torture, she thought, but opened her mouth to let Maura in for a passionate kiss.

She almost shrieked when the blondes other hand moved over her middle. Her clit was already throbbing and erected, so she could feel the touch even through her jeans. She wanted to moan badly, but this was obviously not the place.

Her pleading eyes found hazel eyes gleaming in the dark. Maura smiled before bending down to kiss her neck.

"_You're killing me Maur."_ Jane whispered. _"We can't do this here."_

The blonde stopped what she was doing and looked at Jane. _"Why not?"_

Hazel eyes lingering on brown eyes, waiting. Jane licked her lips, not knowing what to say. She had to admit that part of her liked the rush from having sex in public. Besides the room was almost empty and dark. _So yeah, why not?_ She finally thought and nodded to Maura to continue.

"_Its just uhm that I've never done that before." _

"_Me neither."_ Maura chuckled as her hand reached out to Janes breasts to squeeze them. "_You're already so hot."_ The blonde mumbled. _"I could feel it through your jeans. Hot and wet…" _

Jane bit her lips in order to prevent a groan coming out of her mouth, enjoying these words and the teasing at her nipples.

Then Maura reached down to unbutton her jeans, sliding a hand under her panties. Jane straddled her legs and moved her hip forward to ease up the way for the fingers who immediately dipped into her soft folds. Talented fingers started to dance around her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves softly.

Jane couldn't help but hide her face in Maura's neck as she started to pant. "_Right there."_ She whispered when the blonde had found the spot. She almost screamed her lovers name when the orgasm hit her sending sparkles and shivers through her entire body.

Maura chuckled softly and held her tight until the aftershocks had passed. Jane couldn't help but fall back into the back of her chair afterwards. _"Did you like it?"_ a voice drifted through the dark. _"Hell, Maura. Are you serious? Yes, it was great! Uhm, did you like it?"_

"_I always like to pleasure you, Jane."_ The blonde stated. "_Its always so good to see you come."_

"_Does it make you hot too?"_ Jane asked.

"_Why don't you check for yourself?"_ Maura replied with a raspy voice full of desire.

Jane licked her lips and glanced at the blonde's skirt and her sexy legs. _"All right."_ She mumbled. The brunette took her time to reach her center. Leaving strokes on Maura's inner thigh along the way. She was surprised to find the blonde naked under her skirt. Her fingers immediately touched wet folds, which led Maura to gasp silently.

It didn't take long for her lover to come. Then they settled back to their chairs, laughing, holding hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane lay in bed, waiting for Maura to finish her nightly routine. It had been two weeks since their return from California. They hadn't been together since, as Maura and she had been busy with various stuff. Maybe the time had been good too for things to cool down.

The mood had become grumpy and sad at the realization that they were to hide again, which Jane found highly frustrating. Jane silently sighed as she felt the covers being lifted on the other side of the bed. She bit her lips feeling slightly nervous and guilty. She thought that she should be craving for sex, but she was not in the mood for it, hoping Maura wasn't either. Hell, she wasn't even in the mood for cuddling or any other affection.

It felt as if their relationship was falling apart and she recalled her mother asking her earlier that day why she hadn't pushed on seeing Maura over the last 14 days. The truth was, that she didn't feel like it. The brunette felt confused. It wasn't as if they had had a big fight or anything, they just seemed to fall apart for no apparent reason which made her feel even sader.

The thought of pretending to be asleep in order to evade Maura crossed her mind, but as the blonde stayed on her side, facing away from her she knew that she didn't have to. Jane had no experience in relationships. So far, she had counted on Maura to guide her. But the blonde seemed to be gone and therefore she felt lost and helpless as she lay in the dark. Was this how it felt when a relationship ended?

Jane recalled her mother saying that they probably just needed time. That every relationship had its ups and downs. The brunette had almost cried when her mother had asked her if she still loved Maura because she hadn't been able to answer that question. All she knew was that it hurt to hide their love. It hurt not being able to just go out together and do normal stuff. And there was much more which appeared to be wrong, but she couldn't even point with the finger to it.

When she had called Maura to ask if she could come over earlier that day, the blonde had appeared to be reluctant. But she had pushed as her mother had been standing next to her, seemingly encouraging her to talk to Maura when being there.

But none of them had seemed to be in the mood of talking so they had spent the dinner in silence and then watched their favorite true crime show until it was time for bed.

Jane felt a tear rolling down her cheek, it all seemed so wrong and hopeless that she thought of going home. But she couldn't bring herself to do so, feeling like a coward, still hoping.

R&I

Saturday started slow. By the time she woke up, the sun was already flooding the bedroom. Jane rubbed her eyes and glanced to the other side to find Maura gone. A lump formed in her throat as emptiness joined her hopeless heart. She stretched and let her mind linger to all sorts of thoughts. She had spent half the night laying awake and felt sore and tired.

After spending some time splashing cold water into her face, Jane padded down the stairs towards the kitchen. The entire house was silent, and she walked around to find her biggest fear confirmed: Maura had left the house and she was alone.

Tears were running down her face as she went to pack her stuff and she tried to blink them away as she walked home. She drew her jacket tighter to her body, feeling cold, although it was a mild winter day. What Jane didn't know at this point was that Maura had left her a note by the coffee machine in the assumption that the brunette would never start a day without coffee.

This day Jane had as she didn't want to spend more time than necessary in a house which reflected the emptiness of her heart.

R&I

Several weeks passed and Jane had no idea how she had survived Christmas and New Year without Maura. Its not that she had thought several times about calling or texting the blonde, she had even typed some messages, but always decided against the contact.

_Time is no healer_! Jane thought and felt bitter as she sat down at her desk in the classroom for the new term. Her first class of the final term of her school career was anatomy with a certain Dr. Maura Isles. She would have loved to skip that subject only to evade Maura, but she had read that this would give her some extra points which she needed if she wanted to be a cop. So, she was determined to pull it through and sat rigid on her chair, waiting for the blonde to appear with her teeth clenched firmly together.

She caught her breath, when the door opened, and a guy dressed in sloppy trousers and a worn cardigan walked in. An excited murmur went through the class showing disapproval. No wonder - everybody had come to like Dr. Isles.

The man dropped his briefcase onto the desk and cleared his throat, glancing at the class full of disappointed faces. It seemed as if he didn't notice them, or maybe he just ignored them Jane mused while the new teacher took a chalk to write his name onto the blackboard.

"_I'm Dr. Pikes, your teacher for anatomy this term."_ He said cheerfully and sat down onto the chair. _"Open your book at page 13 so we can start."_

Jane rolled her eyes, feeling that this was worse than facing an ex-lover. And after one hour that seemed to have lasted forever, she could confirm that this man was not born to teach but to kill poor pupils with boredom.

"_Rizzoli, where's your lover?"_ Joey caught her and slightly pushed her into some lockers which were set up along the hallways of the school.

"_Have you chased her away?"_ another boy who was standing next to Joey asked and chuckled mischievously.

Although the words cut through her heart like a knife, Jane used all her strength to push them away from her, careful not to punch them into their faces. _"I have no clue what you are talking about!"_ she spat.

"_Come on, Jane. Don't you know I have eyes in my head? I saw how you kept smiling at each other. And it's no secret that you're a lesbian you know."_ Joey snarled. _"Yeah, dyke!"_ his friend repeated with a disgusted smirk. Jane tried to stay calm as she walked away towards her locker. Somebody had sprayed the words_: Careful, she's a lesbian! Onto it._

Suddenly her mind went blank. When she looked back to where she came from, she saw Joey and his friend high five and laugh. She dropped her books and started to run towards them. Suddenly her fist was in Joeys face and whipped the grin away.

She saw some people running towards her like in slow motion, their mouths moving but she couldn't hear what they were saying. The brunette turned to Joey and as she let go of him, he dropped to his knees. Jane didn't see the fist coming from behind Joey. It hit her hard in the face. She too went down after getting a second and then a third blow to different parts of her body.

She found surprising satisfaction in the physical pain at first, smiling towards the ceiling when a man, no the principal benched over her. She still couldn't hear what he was saying, but suddenly she panicked because she couldn't breathe anymore. Her smile faded, and everything went dark around her.

R&I

Jane dreamt of Maura. They were sitting on a beach holding hands and watching the sunset, like they had done in California. The blonde gave her one of these smiles that warmed her heart through and through. It was a nice dream, but a force was pulling her away from it constantly. She couldn't ignore the force any longer and gave in, waking up to somebody shaking her softly.

It was only then when she realized that she was crying. The room was dark, and she had problems seeing sharply. Panic rushed over her and she whimpered at a sudden feel of lost. She had lost everything she thought as tears kept flowing. How could everything have gone so wrong? She just had wanted to end the last schoolyear with flying colors to become a cop.

She doubted that this would happen now anymore, seeing as to how she had lost control and punched a classmate. This would go on her record. As well as the suspension which she had been given for sure.

It hit her that the hand which had shaken her was still resting on her shoulder. Whose hand was it? Where was she? More panic rolled like a huge wave over her, but not for long. The hand started to wipe away her tears tenderly.

And Jane suddenly knew who the person next to her bed was and shivered_. "Maur?"_ she whispered with a voice cracking from not being used in a while. The hand stopped suddenly in its tracks, and she could hear somebody exhale.

"_Maur?"_ she asked again, new tears dwelling up in her eyes. Jane couldn't help but feel like a small child which had gone lost in a mall being found by her parents. She swallowed hard when the hand dabbed at the new tears, touching her face gently.

"_Shhhh."_ A voice drifted to her ears_. "You're… It's going to be okay."_

The mattress she was lying on gave way to the weight of a person sitting down next to her and arms pulled her into a tentative hug.

"_How?_" she asked after swallowing hard once more to get rid of the lump which had formed in her throat. The same hand which had dabbed away her tears earlier started to draw soft circles to her back and Jane felt her body relax a bit. She bit her lip and finally swung her arms around Maura's shoulders.

"_Breathe with me Jane. Okay?"_ Jane did as she was told, breathing in deeply – breathing out slowly feeling the calming effect although it seemed to hurt like hell. She was trusting Maura completely to answer the questions when time was right, realizing that Maura was still the only person she felt save with.

The warmth of their embrace felt so natural and good and the scent of Maura tickled her nose. _"You're in hospital, Jane. You got some bad injuries, breaking some ribs which punctured your lungs."_ the blonde started to fill her in slowly with a soft voice while holding her tight.

"_Moreover, you got a concussion which is why your vision is blurry. You spent quite some time in intensive care. But it will all go away and you will be as good as new."_ Maura paused to give Jane time to process, never letting go of the physical contact, rocking her softly, with the brunette clinging to her like to a lifeline. Maura was her lifeline and had been ever since they had met, Jane realized.

"_How come you're here?"_ she asked the question which suddenly crossed her mind. She needed to know.

Maura stopped rocking her, catching her breath and Jane gave her time because she knew that this was a difficult question. It meant Maura being there on a physical level, but also emotional. After kind of breaking up…

"_Your mother called me."_ silence lingered. _"and I still care for you, Jane. I know that you think that I don't, but I do."_ Jane could feel by the shaking body in her arms that Maura was crying, although the blonde tried not to show.

Jane didn't know what to say. Her mind was racing as did her heart. Maura had come, she was sitting by her bed guarding her like an angel, stating that she still cared. Jane knew that he herself had never stopped loving Maura. Without thinking any further she pulled Maura much closer into her arms.

"_I wish I could see, so I could wipe away your tears like you did mine."_ She whispered quietly nuzzling her head into the blonde's neck, closing her eyes to take in the scent she had missed for so long. She felt Maura pulling away from her and immediately panicked for the loss of contact until soft hands took hers and guided them to cup her face.

Jane smiled softly as she moved her thumbs to catch some tears from falling. Touching the soft skin, following the fine lines of Maura's face for a few breathes. _"I missed you."_ She whispered as her own tears started to flow again as she frowned. "What happened?" she quietly asked.

"_You never read the note I left at the coffee machine, did you?"_ Maura whispered, taking up dabbing at Janes tears again, feeling the brunette freeze under her touch. There was a deep sigh. _"I left you a note that I was going to fetch some rolls for breakfast. Things weren't going great between us."_ Maura paused again and Jane imagined her searching for words._ "I haven't slept much that night, thinking a great deal. I thought maybe I could make us a nice breakfast and we could talk. When I came home you had left." _There was another break and Jane could hear some heavy, hurting breaths.

"_Everybody ends up leaving me. You know. I made the mistake to think that you are everybody. I had the feeling that you didn't want to be there the whole time. So, it was only logic to my brain that you had left. And I did what I always did: I tried to deal with it. Not to call you, not to beg you… nothing."_

Jane took a deep breath after what she had learned. She felt guilty for running away, she cringed at the pain she had caused Maura. The blonde silently took her hands into hers. "_Don't blame yourself. I think we were both stupid. We both did what is normal for us human beeings: we took decisions based on our experience. And we both ran. I resigned from my job because I couldn't live with seeing you in my class or in the hallways without being close to you. I didn't realize that you possibly would go without drinking your coffee, without finding the note. I only realized my mistake when your mother called to tell me what had happened. I told her that I couldn't because you probably won't want to see me. I wasn't even sure until we hugged earlier."_

"_I should have thought better of you. But I panicked."_ Jane insisted squeezing Maura's hand.

"_No, you did fine. As I've said. We both made several mistakes along the way."_ For a while one could only hear the ticking of the clock. Jane was the first to move after a while. She bumped softly against Maura's shoulders giving her a crooked smile _"What do you say Dr. Isles: we make tabula rasa and start all over again?"_

Jane still couldn't see clearly, but she felt Maura smile and bump back gently. "_I'd love that Jane. I… uhm I still love you."_

"_I love you too Maur."_ Jane said, squeezing the blonde's hand firmly as to underline her words.

"_And I think its very sexy when you talk to me in latin."_ Maura half-joked after squeezing back making Jane laugh.

"_Hey, you're not my teacher anymore._" Jane said after becoming silent to let everything sink in.

"_I know, Jane."_ Maura replied hardly hiding her joy of the fact that now they could be seen in public together and none would go to jail. _"And I have plenty of nice places I'm going to drag you to, when I get out of here."_ Jane smiled.

"_Can't wait for it."_ Both chuckled. Jane noticed how tired Maura sounded and she had to admit that she was exhausted as well. Therefore, she moved and patted on the vacated spot next to her.

"_Let's snuggle a bit and sleep. Kay?"_ she was surprised when Maura laid down next to her without any protest and sighed when the blonde moved into her arms, cautiously laying an arm around Janes belly before giving her a shy kiss onto the cheek.

"_Are you feeling comfortable baby?"_ Jane asked but got no response as Maura had already fallen asleep. She only learned from Frankie later, that Maura had spent 7 nights in a row along her bed and still had worked every single day.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning came all to soon and found Jane facing her mother who had entered the room with a picknick basket in her hands. Jane noticed two things. First Maura was sleeping in her arms and a smile spread on her face when recalling what had happened the previous night. And second that she could see much better. And seeing her mother made her furrow her eyebrows and brace for a rant.

She felt Maura stirring under the watchful eyes of Angela. _"What time is it?"_ the doctor asked opening and closing her eyes until she had adjusted to the bright sunlight which was flooding the hospital room.

"_Oh uhm, I have no idea." _The brunette admitted as she had no clue and no phone to look at.

Angela sighed and put the basket down on the table to check. "_Its almost seven."_ She stated with a soft smile. "_I brought you breakfast."_

"_Thank you, Angela."_ Maura mumbled as she got off the bed and stretched, getting ready to go to work very much to Janes disappointment_. "I leave you to the day shift, honey._" She said when gathering her stuff, leaving a quick kiss on Janes blushing cheek before going to work.

Jane studied her mother's face carefully and found it unreadable. _"I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have punched Joey."_ She started; her eyes focused on her hands in her lap, waiting for the thunderstorm to come.

When Angela dragged a chair closer to sit by the bed, she still didn't dare to look up. To her surprise her mother took her hands gently, squeezing them. Her voice was soft when she spoke. _"You did the right thing. I always taught you to be proud and to defend yourself. Of course, punching someone is no solution, but Frankie sent me a picture of what they had sprayed onto your locker. I can only imagine how much it must have hurt you. And I also know what they said to you and how they pushed you to the locker before. I can only say that they had it coming."_

Jane looked up in surprise. Angela gave her a soft kiss to the forehead and stroke Janes head. _"You are a hero now, you know?"_ she chuckled a bit. _"The principal has decided to take several steps to raise awareness against bullying. Frankie told me you have your own fan club among the LGB uhm among the community." _

Jane smiled in disbelief. _"I changed the world."_ She mumbled not sure what it meant. _"Yes, you did. And you can be proud of yourself. Its only a small world, but every pupil will get out of that school and maybe change the world too because he has learned it by what you did."_

"_You're not mad?"_ the brunette cautiously asked after some lingering silence. "_Why? And why have you always been so supportive to my relationship with Maura?"_

She glanced at Angela who fidgeted with her hands and took her time to reply that question. _"I'm not mad at you because they shouldn't have done that. Of course, I wished that you wouldn't have ended in this hospital bed. You really scared the shit out of me. But no one should hurt my baby. As to your other question. Things aren't going great between your father and me. I made many mistakes Jane. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I married him, because he gave me three wonderful kids, but otherwise…. I only want you to be happy. And Maura turned a bright light on in you, how could I say no? She's a fine girl, and she loves you very much. That's all that matters."_

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes in confusion. There were so many thoughts and emotions washing over her that she had a hard time to process. She glanced up when hearing her mother putting an item to the small table close to her bed. It was her phone. "The doctors say that you will have to stay three more days at least." Angela stated giving her daughter a thin smile. Jane grabbed her mothers' hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "_Maur said, that it will be fine."_

"_I know."_ Angela blew out some air. _"But a mother is always worried I guess." _

Jane closed her eyes again and sighed. She felt lucky to be loved so much and smiled.

They spent a nice noon playing cards and talking. The only clouds appearing when a nurse came in to announce that it was time to shower for Jane. The brunette, who wasn't allowed to go to the washroom or toilet alone yet absolutely refused the nurses and her mother's help.

"_Ma! Im 18. __I uhm dont want you to help me clean my uhm you know what I mean."_ But the situation had calmed down quickly after Jane had promised to let Maura help her.

R&I

Jane wanted to write Maura a text when her mother had left at lunchtime. But she fell asleep as she was tired to death, only to wake up to a soft knock on her door later that afternoon.

A tired looking blonde entered the room and smiled at her, posing her briefcase to the spot where the picknick basket had rested earlier that day. Jane noticed that Maura had changed clothes somewhere during the day. Angela had told her that she had resumed the job of the chief ME of the commonwealth again after leaving her teaching job at the school.

"_How are you?"_ the blonde asked as she kissed Jane gently onto the cheek after sitting down to her bed.

"_Uh, probably better than you. I slept almost through the entire afternoon." _Jane replied and grabbed for Maura's hands. The blonde looked down and smiled when their fingers entwined_. "I'm okay, Jane. And I planned to take some personal days when you can leave the hospital to take care of you if you like. I can imagine us sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching movies or just be lazy and sleep a lot."_ Her soft chuckle made Jane smile at Maura.

Jane felt touched. Of course, she wanted Maura to take care of her. But she hoped that her mother wouldn't be offended.

"_Angela is okay with it as long as she can visit every day."_ The blonde stated as if she could read Janes mind. Her thumb softly caressed over Janes hand.

"_Seriously Maur? Every day?"_ Jane whined, being torn between wanting to be alone with Maura and not wanting to offend her mother. But when she glanced up, she could clearly see that the blonde wasn't happy about the daily visit either. The brunette shrugged. _"I think it will be fine."_

"_I think so too. She said she'd bring food. Plenty of food, because you need to regain strengths."_ Both smiled at each other. _"Oh, and she also called me extra to tell me that I should take care that you wash yourself." _Maura smirked playfully. _"Obviously you wouldn't take any help from her or the nurse." _

"_Well, daaa… I told her that I was far too old to have her help me clean my uhm well you know."_ Jane was totally indignant and blushed at the imagination of the picture popping up in her mind. Maura who had just been taking a sip from her water bottle choked and burst out in laughter. _"She just wanted to be nice."_ The blonde said after wiping away some tears and taking a deep breath. _"But I get your point."_

"_Well, thank you."_ Jane sighed in relieve.

"_The nurse said you can shower if you like. The point is just, that you mustn't be alone, because you might get hurt or anything if you should fall."_

"_I feel okay, Maur. Really. But if its you who takes care, I don't mind company." _Jane tried to sound nonchalantly, glancing gingerly to see Maura's reaction. The blonde brought the brunettes hand to her mouth, giving it a soft kiss.

"_I will be your company, but I will sit on the toilet lid and whatever you are just dreaming off is not going to happen, my dear._" The blonde chuckled softly and wiggled her eyebrows.

"_Shame."_ Jane muttered, swaying a little when getting off the bed with Maura's help. Now she knew what the fuss about not going anywhere alone was all about.

"_Just take your time, honey."_ Maura said gently as Jane pushed her hands against the mattress to steady herself. The blonde drew calming circles to her back. _"Its okay. You'll feel stronger soon."_ She said as Jane tried to catch some breath. Her chest started to hurt badly and now she knew the difference to laying in bed where everything was almost fine and standing upright.

The brunette took another deep breath, feeling another itching in her lung. She hated the feeling of being weak and was only too glad about that comforting hands rubbing her back now. Maura swung one arm around Janes waist and gave her an encouraging smile while Jane swung one arm around her shoulder and they slowly walked towards the bathroom.

Jane gasped when she found the bruising on her chest after Maura had helped her out of the night gown. No wonder she had been knocked out completely she thought trying to withhold her tears, not to appear weaker than she already was. But somehow Maura made it all okay by holding her close and whispering soothing words to her ear. The brunette closed her eyes and let the blonde calm her down. She decided that it was okay to be weak around Maura.

The spray of the shower made her feel better and when she came out, she found that Maura had brought her one of her pj's which she took gratefully.

"_You're an angel, Maur."_ She whispered as they settled back into bed letting sleep claim them soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Jane lay still in the dark of the master bedroom in beacon hills and enjoyed the smell of the fresh sheets. The doctors had kept her one day longer than the three days they had predicted. But she had obeyed even though it was not her style.

Truth was that her chest still hurt like hell if she moved to fast or breathed to deep. It had also helped that Maura had been there, spending every night in the small hospital bed despite Jane telling her to go home and rest. _"I have lost you once Jane, I'm not going to lose you again."_ Maura had once confided in her when thinking that the brunette was fast asleep. But Jane knew that there had been another reason which was that Maura simply felt that Jane needed her there and she was grateful for the calming presence.

The warmth of the blonde's body had always made her feel save and she silently smiled to herself when she felt Maura's hand shift onto her belly. Careful not to lay on her still bruised part_. "Are you okay?"_ the sleepy voice now asked softly. _"Yeah, I'm fine."_ Jane replied and gently moved to kiss the blonde to her forehead before mentally drifting back to the last hours.

Maura had picked her up from hospital around lunchtime and then helped her onto the couch. Jane had watched a game while her mother and her girlfriend had prepared some food. Everything was still hurting despite her having a good healing rate. But the brunette was just content and accepted all the help she got.

There was still a lot to process for her she thought as she was laying still in bed. She pinched her nose in an attempt to fight the terrible headache which had been torturing her for almost the entire day. But the doctors had said that it was normal after the blow she had received and that she would be fine. They had prescribed her some tablets, which she wouldn't take, because she hated taking medication. Therefore, she lay still in the dark feeling too weak to protest against anything anyways, which had Maura and her mother worried.

But there was not only physical weakness, Jane started to realize that her soul needed to heal as well. She felt surprisingly calm, like being wrapped in a cloud which shielded her. A cloud of love, she thought, blinking away some tears.

"_I offered Angela to move into the guest house."_ Maura spoke into the silence and Jane turned her head not understanding. _"Excuse me?"_ the cloud seemed to disappear instantly. Maura rolled to her side to face Jane.

"_I know Angela hasn't told you yet, because she wants to protect you. But your father has been having an affair since a few months. Your mother can't afford the house. So, I took care of it and offered her the guest house."_

The information sank into Janes mind, to her surprise there was no strong emotion. She felt tired. She scratched her head, wondering if she had really been out for just one week. Why hadn't she noticed? Hell! Guilt started to work her up as she realized that she had been feeling numb and entangled in her own world after the situation with Maura, that she hadn't seen the obvious which had been going on over the last few moths.

The brunette bit her lip and felt some tears running down her cheek. _"I'm the worst daughter in the world."_ She mumbled not knowing how she could ever make up for her missing out on helping her mother.

"_Its fine, Jane. Your mother wanted to file for divorce a while now. She's all to happy to start over and reinvent herself."_

"_Still I should have seen it. I was so… I don't know…. I was…"_ the brunette swallowed hard, refusing to accept the soothing words.

"_You had your own problems. I told you. I was once your age too. Frankie and I took care of her. Its okay. That's what the people you love are for. They take care if you can't. They have your back. That's what you and your family taught me. I just mentioned the thing with the house so that you're not surprised when suddenly finding your mother there without explanation."_ Maura chuckled softly.

Jane smirked into the dark, her tears drying slowly. Feeling still weak she could only accept it, but she promised herself to make up to her family. _"When?"_ she asked quietly.

"_Uhm, this weekend. Frankie and she will bring some stuff over the next few days already."_

Jane let her mind drift of a bit while unconsciously caressing Maura's hand. _"Thank you."_ She said and kissed Maura's forehead again.

"_You're welcome, Jane."_

"_Anything else I need to know?"_ she asked. _"Frankie got married and has kids now? Any atomic war?"_ Maura lifted her head and laughed. _"NO. that was about the worst news."_

Jane sighed. _"What about school?"_

"_Angela called Joeys mother and talked to the principal. This won't go on your record, no suspension. The principal said that it was a wake up call to the school to take care of the bullying going on there."_

"_So everybody's happy?"_ Jane asked in disbelief that she hadn't gotten suspended.

"_Everything is smooth, Jane. You haven't missed that much. You can catch up and follow your plans."_

Well these were definitely good news Jane decided, relaxing again.

R&I

Jane was glad that Maura had told her about her mother. So, she wasn't surprised to find boxes piling up in front of the guest house in a late afternoon winter sun. Frankie was just adding another one and Jane stood by the kitchen window, drinking her coffee in silence, watching her brother who glanced up and waved her.

"_How you're doing?"_ Maura asked as she wrapped her arms around Janes waist from behind and pressed a short kiss onto her neck before resting her chin on the lean shoulders of the tall woman.

"_I'm not sure."_ Jane replied honestly. "_I still have to process."_

Maura nuzzled her head into the dark, curly hair which was still wet from a shower. _"It will take some time."_ She whispered to Janes ear. The brunette covered one of the blonde's arms with her own and entwined fingers with Maura's which lay on her stomach.

R&I

A mug of steaming coffee awaited Jane on the counter as she made her way into the kitchen. The alarm had gone off far too soon for her taste and she grabbed for the mug. _"Morning, Jane!"_ Maua greeted her with a worried look, obviously not happy to see the brunette going back to school already.

"_Morning, Maur. Thanks for the coffee!"_ Jane smiled warmly at the blonde who slipped her a bowl of muesli and sat down next to her. The brunette appreciated her girlfriends sorrow and was worried herself a bit about what her return to school would be like. But she had reasoned over the weekend that she wanted to go in order to finish the term with good marks.

Their fingers laced when Maura drove her to school in silence. Jane taking a deep breath before getting out of the car feeling some pain in her chest. The doctors had warned her that it would take months for the broken ribs to heal. _"Don't worry, Maur. I won't overdo."_ She promised and slipped out of the car.

A cluster of pupils were standing at the entrance as she walked into the building after bracing herself. She unconsciously pulled her head a bit down, feeling stares and hearing whispers at her sight. To her relieve she found Frankie waiting in the hallway, greeting her with a firm hug and a reassuring smile. He wanted to carry her bag to the classroom but stubborn as she was, she refused. The brunette was grateful though that he still walked with her even though his class was in another part of the building.

"_Text me if there is a problem."_ He smiled and waved goodbye after making sure that his sister was safe at her desk. Jane looked around the room to catch some supportive smiles. The desk next to her which usually belonged to Joey stayed empty the whole day. Well, it appeared that one of them had gotten a suspension.

Dr. Pikes did a good job boring the pupils to death for the next hour, but Jane didn't mind as it gave her some time to adjust to being back and relax. Her phone buzzed three times during the lesson when she glanced at the display at the end of Dr. Pikes monologue, she found a message from her mother, one from Maura and one from Frankie, all asking if she was okay. Angela mentioning that she would come and pick her up any time if needed. She couldn't help but smile because her family cared so much.

She quickly typed a reply to all of them, thanking them and stating that she was okay when a shadow was cast onto her desk. The brunette looked up to find a strange girl with pink hair standing in front of her. Jane had seen her several times in different places at the school but had no clue who she was. Next to her was a younger girl with blonde hair, fidgeting with her hands.

"_Hey!"_ she greeted them and stood to be eye to eye.

"_Hey!"_ the older girl with the pink hair replied and pulled on a crooked grin. _"I'm Amy, this is Louise."_ She presented themselves and first pointed with her finger to her chest and then to the blonde. _"We wanted to thank you."_ Jane looked confused. She had no idea what this was all about. "_You raised awareness to bullying. We founded a LGBQT group and wanted to know if you would want to join our meeting this afternoon?"_ Louise went on to explain.

Jane first wanted to refuse, not being a group person and all, but agreed to come when seeing the hopeful eyes. She still had no clue what this was all about. But she was going to find out she thought.

The day passed seemingly slow, and Jane felt tired from all the attention she got. At the end she was no hero she mused but had just defended herself. So, she didn't get all the fuss. A knot formed in her stomach when she was called to see the principal around lunch time.

"_Jane, please have a seat."_ The tall pointed to a chair in front of his desk. The brunette had never been in his office and stole some secret glances at the room, which resembled more to a library than to an office.

The secretary put a glass of water down in front of her and smiled friendly. Jane thanked her politely and her hand shook slightly when she grabbed for it. The principal sat down and studied her carefully.

"_I hope you feel better. You uhm scared us, when you blacked out."_

"_Yes, I'm doing fine."_ Jane replied nervously under his watchful eyes.

"_I'm really glad to hear that. You might have heard from your mother that we decided against suspending you. I understand why this happened, but I hope you know that I won't tolerate you punching somebody again."_

Jane blushed into a deep red. _"Yes, I know that. I'm sorry. it won't happen again."_ she looked down to her hands feeling ashamed.

"_The reason why we decided against the suspension is because you are no aggressive character. The board heard out many people – teachers and students – who describe you as being peaceful, kind and reasonable. Moreover, we understand that the situation was all but fair." _He smiled reassuringly._ "But you understand that I had to give you that speech." _

Nodding from Janes side, yes, she understood. "_We are pulling up this program against bullying, Mrs. Lawson who is responsible for it thought it might be a good idea to gather pupils in groups to give them the possibility to exchange themselves about their experiences. She also wants role models to talk and take on guiding duties. We though that you would be a perfect match for that job._" He finished and looked at her with serious eyes.

Jane felt everything but sure if she was the right person, although she wanted to help people of course. This was one of the reasons she wanted to join the police. But she was not sure if one could call her a role model. It almost made her chuckle.

R&I

"_I don't get why they would think I'm a role model!"_ Jane exclaimed during dinner later. Maura had changed into what she called her leisure cloths. Even after months of knowing the blonde, Jane was still mesmerized as to how her girlfriend had a set of clothing for various activities and how the cloths were always stylish and neat.

"_Actually, I get it. I mean look at you, Jane."_ Maura pointed with her chopsticks towards her. "_You are strong, brilliant and kind."_

Jane took a sip from her juice and rolled her eyes. _"And I'm wild, I break rules sometimes and I swear like a trucker."_

Maura's chopsticks were stuck in mid air as she laughed. "_True. But I have to say that you do it with style. And it doesn't harm other people. It can be very therapeutic you know. Also, for others. Because you say out loud what others would never dare to say. That's brave."_

A loud snort escaped her before another load of this delicious Chinese food entered her mouth. One thing was sure: she had survived her first day at school after the incident and she contented herself when they snuggled together on the couch in front of TV.

Jane sighed. Live had taken a good turn and if this was to continue, she was the luckiest girl in the world, with the most beautiful women in her arms. They were spooned up in front of the screen watching a true crime show when Jane felt how the exhausting day slowly got the best of her and she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Her second day at school was all but boring. More and more people approached her, and she suddenly found herself in the middle of a circle which formed around her. Being an outcast so far, she tried to handle the admiration but also some awkward looks and situations with other pupils. For the first time in her life she had been asked if she would sit with somebody during lunch. And not only by a few people but by many.

This turned out to be far more challenging and exhausting than the classes. Seriously? What could she do? Saying no to somebody had never been the easiest task for her. But she couldn't sit with all the pupils who asked.

And more important: she didn't want to because many of them had never noticed her before and it was clear that they either wanted to sit with her because she had gained some kind of fame and it was cool to be seen with her. Or they wanted something else like protection.

By Wednesday she had decided to isolate herself, eating some sandwiches her mother had made her alone in a classroom or in another less frequented spot. She still wasn't feeling well and needed a lot of space to relax in between the lessons.

They were sitting in a circle, facing each other and Mrs. Lawson who was sitting to her right patted her knee. Then she started by greeting everybody and making everybody give a short self-presentation. The girls chuckled and one by one made themselves known.

Jane still had no clue about her role in all of this but didn't like that they treated her like a star or a hero. She liked it even less when they started to talk about punching other people and god knows what. Therefore, she jumped from her seat.

"_Look, we are not here to talk about revenge. We are here to talk about whatever matters to us. Exchanging our experiences and stuff. Find a plan how to raise awareness, that we are not carrying any decease or anything. And we are not going to reach this goal by punching people."_

She stood, one arm resting on her hip, the other hand pinching the bridge of her nose while all girls stared at her bewildered. "_This is no fight club, you know?"_ Jane continued in a softer voice.

"_But you punched Joey. And this got you respect!"_ one of the girls snarled at her.

"_I know. But the point is, that we can't punch everybody. There are other ways."_

R&I

Friday afternoon, Maura found Jane propped up against the headboard of the bed in a comfortable position. The opened anatomy book rested in her lap, while her arms were crossed behind her head. It had been an exhausting week and the healing process seemed to cost her a lot of energy. But apart from being tired she was happy. Specially to see that Maura had come home from work, earlier than expected.

"_Hey!"_ the blonde said and dropped to the bed to make herself comfortable too.

"_Hey yourself."_ Jane smiled warmly.

"_What are you reading?"_ Maura asked and reached for the book in Janes lap to have a look.

"_We have a test next week, and Dr. Pike is absolutely boring. I can't get myself to focus on the topic during class, it takes to much strength to stay awake. Everybody misses you at school."_ Jane whined to Maura's amusement. The blonde chuckled as she flipped some pages. "_I get that Dr. Pike must be a pain in the ass sometimes." _

Jane laughed out loud in amusement. _"I rubbed off on you. You're starting to use my language Dr. Isles." _Jane said triumphantly, resting one hand on the blondes tight before adding_ "You know him?"_

Maura took some time to mull over the fact that Jane was right. She was indeed taking on some of her girlfriends' expressions, and to her surprise she didn't mind at all.

"_He occasionally works in my office, whenever one of my team member gets ill for example. But I also know him from various conferences."_ Maura couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"_Bad experience?"_ Jane asked chuckling, still being amused.

"_I'd rather not talk about it. Not now anyways, when I lay in bed with you."_ Maura nudged Jane who nodded.

"_But I can definitely help you with this. I see you are just learning about abdominal muscles."_ Jane held her breath when the doctor winked at her. She wondered if Maura knew what she did to her. Sex hadn't been a topic so far, nor kissing, seeing as to how Janes lips had been bruised in the fight.

Jane wasn't sure if this offer was concerning just learning theory or if the wink indicated that she would also get some practical examples. With Maura one just never knew. But she got her answers quickly when the blonde moved closer to move up her tank top. A soft gasp left the doctors mouth as she revealed part of Janes upper body.

This is going to be fun the brunette mused, sensing that the blonde had a hard time focusing already. Jane couldn't help but find it cute. She watched how Maura let her finger glide over her side, enjoying the touch which left a warm trail behind. "_This is the external oblique muscle."_ Maura stated after clearing her throat. _"It runs along here."_ More touching while showing.

By the time they reached the latissimus dorsi, which requested to lift the tank top once more, Janes stomach was floated with a warm mixture of tickling and tearing sensations. She let her hand slide gently over Maura's reddened face up into the blonde hair and pulled her closer for a gentle and lingering kiss. Their eyes locked as they broke it to gasp for air and a smile covered their faces.

After a few more kisses Maura settled into Janes arms and sighed. _"I love you, Maur."_ Jane whispered, letting her free hand put a strand of blonde hair where it belonged. Then she left a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaning herself comfortably into the cushions.

"_I love you too, Jane."_ The blonde mumbled and the brunette felt how the body in her arms relaxed.

We must have fallen asleep Jane thought when she awoke to the sound of her ringing phone. She felt Maura stir and stretched herself before reaching for it. The brunette reluctantly let go of Maura who got off the bed to use the toilet while picking up.

"_I invited Ma over for pizza and movie."_ Jane said, when Maura came back. _"I hope its okay for you. But she sounded lonely and I thought we wouldn't do much anyways."_

It was okay for Maura. Soon all three were sitting in their pj's in front of the screen, covered by a soft blanket, eating pizza and drinking wine. _"This is like a sleepover."_ Maura stated in excitement as she was sitting in between both Rizzoli women. Jane pretended to find this so not cool and rolled her eyes while in reality she loved it.

They were watching some romantic movie.

"_How's your guidance thing going?"_ Angela asked during a commercial break.

"_Oh boy."_ Maura murmured as she had already heard about the first group meeting today. _"I'm going to get us some popcorn." _She said and fled to the kitchen.

Jane who had calmed down by now glanced up to her mother. _"Well, the girls are nice. And I get that we were all hurt a lot, so they uhm talked a lot about punching and so."_

Angela shrieked but got calmed down by her daughter immediately. _"Don't worry. I told them that we have attention now. And that we should use this attention wisely and work out a plan to raise awareness about what bullying does and that love and peace is much better."_ Jane couldn't help but be a little bit sarcastic.

"_Moreover, we are going to talk a lot about coming out and so. There were many questions today. I feel that they all believe that I'm an expert. But I'm not."_ Jane sounded a bit frustrated, still unable to cope with her role.

"_So, why don't you let them tell you their story. Maybe its easier to answer their questions then. You are a gut person, and you always give good advice."_ Her mother offered. Jane gave it a thought. This was worth a try she thought, giving her mother a quick thank you kiss to the cheek before letting Maura take her spot again, with more wine and more popcorn.

R&I

Saturday, Jane found herself alone in bed when she woke up. Maura was on call, and a small note on the counter affirmed that she had been called to a crime scene. The brunette didn't mind as she had to catch up with some stuff she had missed while being in hospital. After spending some time on doing homework and writing papers she did some relaxing on the couch.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted her nap and she wondered who might disturb her while walking to the door. A middle-aged man glanced up to her, when she had opened the door.

"_Mhmm, I'm looking for a Jane Rizzoli."_ He said after checking the papers on his clipboard.

"_That would be me."_ the brunette said politely.

"_Oh good, I feared you wouldn't be at home. And I'm for sure not going to take the car back with me."_ he sighed and wiped some sweat away. _"Come with me."_ he said as he padded down the porch. _Which car?_ Jane thought as she followed him to a truck with a trailer. The man pushed a tarp away and revealed an old wine-red Ford Mustang.

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. The car was beautiful, but she hadn't bought a car.

"_Sign here."_ The man ordered before climbing onto the trailer and moving the Mustang down to the street. The brunette studied the paper carefully, suspicious that this had to be a trap. But when she read the name of the client on the bottom a smile spread over her face. She signed the paper and took the key from the man.

She didn't know how to feel. Confused for sure. The buzzing of her phone offered a welcomed interruption. And she took it out of the pocket of her sweater reading a text from Maura.

**You always wanted to visit a morgue. That's your chance. Enjoy the ride **

Jane looked at the message, then at the car. Fuck! She thought. After changing into a pair of Levis and putting on a hoody and a jacket she climbed into the car.

Half an hour later she found Maura standing in the hallway of the precinct, talking to an older man in a suit. Jane took a while to take the scene in. Maura wore an elegant outfit as usually and seeing her talk to the detective, looking all professional made Jane feel aroused. One could see that the blonde belonged more here than into the school.

The detective interrupted his talk and pointed towards Jane who was approaching them. _"Oh, there you are."_ Maura smiled. "_This is detective Korsak, one of the best here at the precinct. Detective this is Jane Rizzoli. She wants to join the police academy this fall."_

"_Hi, nice to meet you."_ The grey-haired man said with a wide smile. "_Dr. Isles has my number. Call me if you should need anything."_ He offered after they had chatted a bit about the job and her plans.

"_Hey."_ Maura greeted her once they were alone in the elevator to ride downstairs to where the morgue was. _"I see you got your present."_ Her eyes were shining. It hit Jane that this was just Maura who was pleased to pleasure Jane. Debating about the money would have only offended her, like it had when they were talking about their weekend get-away. Therefore, Jane decided against it even though the present seemed to be too expensive to her to accept.

"_Hey babe. Yeah. I don't know what to say. Its great!" _she quickly pressed her lips on Maura's before the doors of the elevator slided open.

"_I figured that you must be tired of walking or waiting that someone can bring you or pick you up. You're 18 after all. And the house at beacon hill is further away from school than the one we used when I was a teacher."_ She said, before showing her way down an aisle. _"The victim's body will be here in 15 minutes. That will be enough to give you a quick tour of my workplace."_ The blonde changed to work mode, doing as offered. The last room on the tour was her office. Jane measured the room and glanced around in astonishment. She noticed some masks on the wall next to the door and walked over to check on them. They were dreadful but also very fascinating.

Maura chuckled. _"you like them?"_ she asked but before Jane could reply there was a knock to the doorframe, and a young Asian looking woman announced the arrival of the body. _"Thank you, senior criminologist Chang. I'll be there in a minute."_ She said and dismissed the woman in the white coat.

"_Are you up to your first autopsy, or do you prefer to ride home?"_ Maura asked, disappearing behind a small wall. Jane looked puzzled and realized that she was changing into some work clothes, as one by one the blouse and the skirt appeared on top of the wall.

"_I don't know. Is it okay if I watch?"_ Jane asked cautiously.

"_Sure. But if you feel nauseous or so, don't vomit on my body."_

Jane hardly recognized Maura when she soon reappeared in black scrubs and some trainers and she concluded that it didn't matter what the blonde wore: she was always damn sexy. She bit her lip and decided to take her on the offer to witness the autopsy, eager to see the doctor in action. And although knowing that this was totally inappropriate, she couldn't help but feel the arousal rise.

She took her designated spot at the sinks and watched Maura adjusting a microphone. It was fascinating to watch the autopsy and the woman work. Jane was far too focused as to get nauseous. If she had admired the blonde at the school, Maura Isles as a ME left her speechless. And she said so, as they came home later that day.

Maura chuckled shyly, blushing a bit. _"Its really nothing. I just like to help these poor victims to find justice." _She waved it off as she poured herself a glass of wine. _"I think its great!"_ Jane said, sipping on her juice.

They looked at each other in silence, taking in the moment and the joy of sharing their live. When Maura had finished her glass, Jane sent her to shower and offered to prepare a proper meal. They had eaten take out twice this week and the brunette knew that the blonde would enjoy home made dinner.

She hummed one of her favorite songs as she threw the minute steaks into the pan, while stirring the vegetables. By the time Maura was back, already wearing her silk pajamas, Jane had lit a candle and the steaming food was sitting on the table.


	17. Chapter 17

The following weeks passed fast and winter soon turned into springtime. When all the bruising and pain was gone, Jane decided that it was time to stick to the promise she had given to Maura in the hospital to show her some of her favorite places.

Both were in an excellent mood when getting ready to head out of the house, armed with a picknick basket which had been thoroughly filled with all kind of food and beverages. Jane also made sure to bring a blanket to sit on to the mustang.

With everything neatly stuck into the trunk they drove off to a lake to which her father used to take her and her brothers when they were little for fishing.

It was almost summer and warm; therefore the top of the mustang was down and Jane kept glancing to the blonde who wore a headscarf, resembling a damn hot movie star like Grace Kelly. Huge sunglasses completed her outfit and the woman made her completely forget everything.

Angela and her brothers had settled into the guesthouse, and they occasionally met in the garden. Jane had been surprised to find out that her mother was interested in growing vegetables, which the good doctor had embraced, setting up some beds in the garden for herself and the older woman. So, both could spend hours in the garden or talk about the garden while Jane usually watched games with her brothers or talked about games. Everything was perfect, which scared the hell out of Jane. Whenever something was so perfect, she feared that it would crash.

These worries had clouded her mind a lot recently. As well as the approaching end of the term. There were still some hard exams to take. She constantly declined Maura's offers to help, wanting to succeed by herself.

Once at the lake they took out their stuff from the trunk and made themselves comfortable on a nice spot close to the lake, but a bit further apart from other people to have some privacy.

Jane laid down, crossing her arms behind her head and glanced at the deep blue sky. Perfect. Too perfect? Her thoughts faded when Maura asked if she could put her head onto Janes stomach.

"_Sure."_ The brunette replied an let her left hand lace up with Maura's. Perfect.

"_A penny for your thought, Jane._" The ME interrupted the prevailing silence, which had been hovering comfortably over them for quite a while.

Jane thought about pretending to be asleep, but then decided to reply. _"Nothing, really. Stupid things."_

"_I think I told you a while ago, that nothing is really stupid if it bothers you."_ Maura replied, tensing up a bit in her arms.

Jane took a deep breath which made the blondes head move up and then down a bit because of its deepness_. "I'm scared." She whispered, elaborating further when Maura didn't speak. "Whenever something is perfect, I'm scared it might go away if I enjoyed it too much."_

There was silence, then Maura sat up to look into Janes eyes. The brunette had a hard time looking into the puzzled hazel colored eyes. Even when they became soft and kind, she had to force herself to keep looking at them.

"_Oh Jane. I know that feeling all to well. I practically have a degree in it. But I'm not afraid with you, or your family. And I think there is no reason to be. Were doing great right? Why not just enjoy it?"_ she took up Janes hand which was still entwined with hers to place a soft kiss onto the back of it before leading it to her heart. _"Experience told me, that fear doesn't stop disasters from striking. But enjoying life can give you the strength to cope with it."_

Jane closed her eyes, feeling Maura's strong heartbeat against her hand while the words sank in. She knew that the blonde was right, but there was a long distance between brain and heart. But she was willing to keep that wisdom in mind.

Maura bent down to plant a soft kiss on Janes mouth. "_Somebody once told me that its all going to be fine."_ She mumbled while leaving more kisses to Janes sensitive spot close to her ear. Goosebumps showed and Jane shivered.

"_Hmmm, must have been a wise person._" She replied softly when cupping Maura's face and bringing her lips back to hers.

"_Yeah. Very wise. And very sexy."_ Came the blondes reply in a husky tone. Jane made a humming sound as she deepened the kiss. They enjoyed some time kissing and touching in a decent way and ended up laughing when one of Janes legs had fallen asleep and she had to limp for a while until she could walk normal again. It was just a small lake and they walked all around of it before settling on the blanket again to eat something.

Maura was quite surprised when Jane took a traveler's chess game out of her backpack. "_Dare to play with me?"_ the brunette teased her girlfriend. _"If you don't mind losing."_ She replied playfully provoking Jane.

"_Honey, I wont loose. I never lose at games."_ Jane was all in.

"_All right. How a bout a bet then? If you lose you have to give me a massage tonight."_

Jane chuckled and rolled her eyes. _"You know if you bet there should be a punishment for the loser. I don't feel punished if I have to uhm massage you."_ She replied and winked.

"_Yes, well, I see we have different ideas of the massage. I talked about massaging my shoulders and neck and you.."_ Maura's voice trailed off a bit. "_But okay. If you lose you must cook the next seven days. And no takeout!"_

Jane laughed slightly. _"Okay. If you lose you have to wear some of my sweatpants and t-shirts as leisure cloths all week." _

She watched Maura frown. The woman even wore skirts as leisure clothes. She was fine with Jane wearing sweatpants and all of these. It was just Jane and she loved it on her. But never once in her life she had considered wearing this. Pajamas were fine in the evening, but a whole weekend and entire afternoons in these clothes sounded like breaking several laws at the same time. But on the other hand, she was sure not to lose so she agreed.

Jane watched amused how Maura went through different emotions, lingering a long time at horror, before holding out her hand to seal the bet.

The game started slow, but the brunette tried to stay focused, nibbling on her thumb like she always did when being a bit nervous. And although she knew it was just a game, she felt nervous now because it actually looked like as if Maura would win. She didn't want to cook for sure, but she was more eager to see Maura in real leisure clothes for a whole week.

"_Are you shitting your pants, Maur?"_ she tried to deflect and irritate her opposite. But to her dismay Maura stayed cool. After being in a relationship with Jane Rizzoli she had grown an elephant skin and new a few of her tricks.

She gasped though when Jane made a move with the king which showed that her thorough logic brain had overseen something. With one move of Janes king her game was risking to lose. The brunette grunted contentedly. Thank god she had taken her time to study the game once more to find the whole in Maura's defense.

Unfortunately, the blonde found a solution and grinned as she leaned back triumphantly.

The game consumed the better part of the afternoon and it was getting kind of cold when Jane finally jumped and pumped her fists in the air shouting _"checkmate Maura! Told you. I never lose. I'll lay out some nice sweatpants for you when we get home."_

Maura grunted, but gave in. It was a question of honor after all. _"Well, wise, sexy and brilliant. I'm proud to call you my girlfriend."_ She said, smiling honestly at Jane who pulled her into a hug. "_you're the best player I was honored to play with."_ She said, thankful and in awe that Maura was such a good sport. _"I love you, Maur."_ She said and kissed the soft lips before they wrapped up to go home.

R&I

Jane silently opened the door to the bathroom. She glanced at the shadow moving under the spray of the shower behind the tainted glass and undressed herself smiling to herself. Maura was singing some kind of song Jane didn't know, and gasped, when Jane moved her body into the spacious cabin.

She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist from behind pressing their bodies together so that their skin touched and both gasped at the sensation. The brunette couldn't help but notice how well their forms fitted with each other as she started to make love to Maura.

"_Jane?"_ Maura asked into the dark bedroom afterwards.

"_Hmm?" _

"_Do you think we could invite detective Korsak for the Rizzoli dinner Sunday? I think he is pretty lonely."_

"_Sure. If you think he can hold up with the Rizzoli madness."_ She chuckled softly.

"_I think he would love that."_


	18. Chapter 18

„_Here, take these."_ Jane said as she handed a pair of sweatpants to Maura who wore a pout on her lips. They had just finished an extensive shower and were still naked apart from some undergarment.

"_You do realize Jane, that I want revenge."_ She said as she let her legs slip into the black trousers which were too long. Jane who was rummaging in a drawer containing her T-shirts turned to Maura in a smile. "_I'm in if you don't mind losing again."_ She teased and crouched down to roll up the fabric at the legs.

Maura rolled her eyes at her girlfriends' antics while Jane went on looking for a t-shirt. She decided to give her favorite sox shirt to the blonde who was waiting bravely for what was to come. Once dressed both gasped.

This was quite an unusual sight to both, and they laughed. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist from behind and kissed her neck_. "Hungry."_ She mumbled and the blonde nodded. All too willing to turn away from her image in the mirror.

R&I

Over the past week it had become a habit of them cooking together. It was always fun. Sometimes it took a little bit longer because of the touches and lingering kisses which were exchanged.

Dinner was almost finished, and Maura had not complained about her new outfit so far. Jane chuckled whenever she saw the blonde pulling up the sweatpants a bit, somehow in awe for how brave Maura wore her loss.

"_I'll take care of it."_ Maura said, when there was a knock on the door. Jane rushed to see what was going on when loud voices floated into the kitchen from the entrance. Maura was looking weird, standing in front of an elder, black-haired woman pouting that the ME was nothing but a shame for her family_. "And look how you are dressed!"_ she exclaimed in terror_. "Like some teenager from the street. I didn't send you off to all these expensive private schools to.. to…. "_

Jane watched how the piercing eyes of the woman rolled back in her head as she stumbled. In a few quick steps the brunette was there to catch the elder woman's fall. Maura, who had appeared in a trance suddenly snapped back. "Mother?" she exclaimed in panic. _"I call an ambulance."_ Jane stated as calm as possible, laying the woman to the floor, closing the door.

R&I

One hour later they found themselves pacing the waiting area of the hospital. Jane had tried to touch Maura several times but had gotten rejected. Now she sat and watched the blonde, nibbling at her thumb out of nervousness. Guilt raged inside of her. If she only hadn't made Maura wear her sweatpants. On the other hand, it was not her fault as to how Constance had reacted to a simple thing like a sweatpants right?

A doctor finally appeared after what seemed to be an eternity to inform Maura that her mother was going to be okay and that she had just had a shock. To Janes surprise the blonde nodded and was getting ready to leave.

"_Don't you wanna see her?"_ she cautiously asked as they rode in the elevator to the ground floor.

Maura looked at her, tilting her head. "No, I'm tired of her ranting. I'm a grown woman. She can't tell me how to dress or what to do anymore." She said through clenched teeth. _"Every time she decides to appear in my live, she sends me on a guilt trip. I'll never be enough for her."_ The last words were spoken fiercely but also with a certain kind of sadness as Jane remarked.

She silently reached out for the blonde's hand and squeezed it. _"I'm sorry, Maur."_ She quietly said.

"_What for Jane?"_ her lover snapped but let Jane hold her still.

"_That she doesn't see what a beautiful, kind and intelligent daughter she has. That she doesn't see what she misses even."_ The brunette replied calmly taking a breath.

When Maura turned to her, tears were shining in her eyes. Without any further words the blonde moved into Janes strong arms and started sobbing. _"I just wish she could see me like you do."_ Her tear stroke voice said and Janes heart broke at the sadness in it.

"My ma thinks your fantastic too, you know. You are also her daughter. If you want, you can borrow her from time to time." Jane half joked and felt thankful when Maura took up the thread. "_I love Angela, but I don't think that I can handle the full load. Sharing is fine though." _

Jane laughed. _"Yeah, sharing is okay."_

"_Thank you."_ Maura whispered and kissed Jane gently. "_For loving me, having my back and always cheering me up." _

"_You're welcome Maur."_ The brunette smiled wiped away some remaining tears.

R&I

They settled in front of the TV with some Chinese take away. Their food had burned on the stove during the excitement, so there had been no other choice. The brunette felt the blonde relax after a while of watching a documentary about rituals in south India. These documentaries bored Jane to death if she was honest, but she watched them because Maura loved them.

There was nothing better than a documentary to calm her girlfriend down. With a less tense Maura in her arms she let her mind wander. There were only two weeks left in school. Some exams, but they wouldn't pose a problem.

Jane had a hard time to imagine what live after school would be like. Of course, she would start the police academy in fall. But she hoped that it was less stressful than in the hormone loaded high school. She would use this summer to relax and do some sports.

It was going to be great she decided. She snapped back to reality when Maura started to move in her arms. Only then she realized that the documentary was finished. The blonde was ready to go to bed and so was Jane.

R&I

"_So, I hear your LGBTQ group at school is very successful."_ Korsak stated, making Jane blush who couldn't handle compliments well. _"Maybe you could continue your work at the academy. If you ask me, which you might not want to because I'm an old man, but if you ask me, I think it was about time to start this awareness thing at school."_

Jane could feel Maura's hand squeeze hers under the table. The blonde was very proud of her, but Jane had the feeling that whatever she had done, wasn't enough. And she knew that Maura who knew this wanted to reassure her.

"_Yes. Uhm. It was quite a fight at the beginning, but I guess its going pretty well now."_ She said in between two bites of her mothers heavenly Canelones. Angela had been excited to hear that Korsak would come to their family dinner. She already knew him from the one division cafe where she had recently started to work. Jane had the suspicion that her mother was interested in the older man, and vice versa. She could see it in the looks which were exchanged over the dinner table.

Did she mind. No, she didn't think so. Korsak seemed to be nice and her mother who had always supported her and Maura's relationship despite all circumstances and problems deserved to be happy.

Frankie liked him too. The three of them had been sitting on the couch earlier watching a game while Maura and Angela had prepared dinner. The siblings had found out, that Korsak was better than any sport almanac when it came to the sox. Talking with him was always interesting and fun. She just hoped that he wouldn't turn out to be one of these guys who marry your mother and believe that they should father you.

Now Jane knew what Maura had meant by saying that studying family dynamics could be quite interesting. The brunette thought that it was these heartwarming encounters which made the life worth while and smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

The hospital corridor was empty and let the noise of Janes joggers sound horribly loud as the brunette made her way to the room the nurse had indicated. She had spent almost the entire noon at school thinking about what she was going to say to Constance, which was basically the truth. _"Always say the truth, Jane. People might hate you, but you will feel better."_ Her mother had once told her.

The truth was that Maura was one of the sweetest and intelligent persons she had ever met. It was really a shame that neither her birthparents, whom Jane had met in fall (also in hospital) nor her adoptive parents seemed to cherish the blonde. Jane had a hard time imagining what it must have been like for Maura to grow up with four parents on her hand and non-really caring, loving or paying attention.

Her long fingers pulled through her dark mane as she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The brunette had even bought flowers on her way from school to hospital.

"_Come in!"_ a muffled voice which was clearly used to give orders stated. Jane opened the door after one last deep breath, finding Constance neatly tucked into bed, surrounded by a sea of flowers. The whole scene reminded Jane of a queen who held court and she had to bite back a chuckle about the absurdity of all.

"_Hi, you don't know me. I'm Jane Rizzoli."_ She spoke firmly and stretched out her hand, but the queen wouldn't take it. Instead she was eyed suspiciously from head to toe, something Jane had expected. Therefore, she waited until the elder woman had finished her inspection. Jane wore some black sport shorts, a white polo shirt and her joggers. Nothing wrong with that she thought and dragged a chair closer to sit.

"_So, I'm Maura's girlfriend. We have been together for a while now, and I love her."_ She continued, searching for eye contact, which was refused.

"_You might wonder why I'm here. The reason Mrs. Isles is very simple. You mean a lot to Maura and honestly, I don't get it because you always give her the feeling to be minor. But maybe that's what children do: they always love their parents. And their parents are heroes to them. And I came for two reasons: first to tell you that she is a great and brilliant person, she is fun, and everything a mother could expect from her daughter. And second I want to understand what makes it so hard for you to see that all she wants is for you to hug her and tell her that she is doing great?"_

Jane furrowed her eyebrows, waiting patiently as Constance appeared to think.

"_First."_ she started off with a cold voice counting with her fingers _"its Dr. Isles. Second, this is none of your business. Who do you think you are that you come to tell me how I should treat my daughter and imply that I don't love her. And as far as I know, you are bad influence on her. Never on earth she would have worn these … these horrible clothes._" Constance glanced mischievously at Janes outfit, but the brunette stayed cool.

"_Look, Dr. Isles. I didn't come to argue with you. I came because Maura hurts. And I try to understand what is going on. I would never imply that you don't love her. And I'm well aware that your family is different to other families. You have many rules, and many does and don'ts. Maura told me all about them. But where is the heart at this? You gave her everything she needed to have good education and life. Why is hugging a don't? Why is it so hard to let go of some rules? There is nothing wrong with having fun or wearing leisure clothes."_

"_Our family is not like that!"_ Constance snapped. _"We are not the usual people. We have money, we have power, and this is what we need to represent!"_ Jane wondered how this woman made it all sound like a big burden. Maybe it was. Who knew? But where was the sense of being rich and not enjoying live. Did one exclude another?

"_Okay, so I get it. Your family is superior to others, but believe me, Maura will stop reaching out to you one day because of being fed up with this circus. And you are going to be the one who is sorry. This is your chance to pull your head out of your uhm uhm well, you know what I mean and cherish her for the person she is." _

After speaking up fiercely, Jane stood to leave the room. At least I have tried, she thought as she padded down the hallway to get to her car.

R&I

"_Where have you been, honey? You look exhausted. Did anything happen?"_ Maura greeted her with a peck onto her cheek with a worried look on her face.

"_I went to see your mother. Tried to talk some sense into her and find out what the problem was. I want this to work for you so much babe, but I guess I failed."_

First, all colors were drained out of the blonde's face and Jane got worried that Maura would be mad at her when the face took on a stern look. _"You did what?"_ the ME gasped. "_Uhh sorry, maybe I should have asked you, but I didn't think it was a good idea because you would only talk me out of it or so." _Jane mumbled quietly.

She felt Maura's arm pull her close, holding her tight. _"I'm not mad at you, Jane. I just don't know what to say. You are about the only person who ever stood up for me when it came to my family. This really means the world to me, you know?"_ she whispered as Jane now hugged her back, feeling relieved.

When Maura asked, she told her about everything she had said and what Constance had said. The blonde clicked her tongue occasionally and nodded. _"I uhm also told her to take her head out of her butt."_ Jane finished and blushed but when Maura started bursting out into laughter, she joined in.

"_I bet no one has ever said this to her before."_ The blonde stated after a while, releasing Jane from the hug when the ringing of the clock announced that their pasta was ready. _"You're unbelievable, Jane." _She chuckled when filling the plates.

"_I can't believe that no one ever stood up for you."_ Jane said and dug into her meal.

"_Yeah, usually people told me that I have to be nice, because they have the money. But your attitude is refreshing."_

"_Yeah, dah! Money is not all that counts. What about love, fun and laughter? Where are the feelings?"_

Angela entered the kitchen with some vegetables from the garden. "Which feelings?" she asked and dropped her stuff onto the counter, tugging at her blouse to get rid of some earth.

"_Ma, I think Maura needs a motherly hug."_ Jane stated, finishing dinner.

"_Oh, I see."_ The elder Rizzoli made her way around the counter and wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders who was still sitting, glaring wide eyed at Jane.

"_What happened?"_ Angela asked and released the blonde to sit on a chair nearby. It was Jane who told the story. _"Because of sweatpants? Hell, isn't that a bit overreacting? You are still only 23. No need to be dressed like a mannequin all day long. By the way I wondered yesterday. But I think they look great on you."_

"_Jane made me wear them because I lost a bet."_ Maura explained a bit helpless not knowing what to say. _"you don't have to wear them anymore if you don't want to Maur."_ Jane said, shifting uncomfortable in her seat.

"_What about the bet? Isn't it a question of honor?"_

"_Maur, if you're not feeling well because of your family, you should at least feel well in your clothes." _

The blonde blushed_. "Actually, I feel well in these clothes. I thought about buying some for myself, which fit better."_ Both Rizzoli women gasped. _"I really am a bad influence on you, ha?"_ Jane said unsure whether this was good or not.

Maura laughed softly and touched her hand on the table. "_I wouldn't say that. Absolutely not!"_ The girls smiled at each other. All three looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"_Uh, must be Vince. I totally forgot that he is going to pick me up."_ Angela exclaimed, checking her watch, looking down at her dirty blouse. _"Go get ready ma, Maur and I will keep him entertained."_ Jane said and rose to open the door.

Vince Korsak smiled when he saw her. He asked her how she was, flowers in hand and slightly nervous. So, this was serious Jane thought as she noticed the nice suit. She asked him in and made him sit in the living room. They talked about the last sox game for a while.

"_I hope you don't mind me going out with your mother."_ He stated after they had gone quite for a few minutes.

"_No, why would I?"_ she asked seriously before adding that they needed one more sox fan as support anyways in a joke. He smiled, which filled Jane with sympathy for him. Both looked up when Angela made her way into the room. She looked gorgeous and happy.

"_Don't be late ma! And no drugs!"_ Jane scolded playfully as she left the room to leave them alone, feeling happy for them.


	20. Chapter 20

After waving her mother and Korsak goodbye Jane walked into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Her wide grin was washed away when she found Maura sitting with slumped shoulders on the edge of the bed. She quietly sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"_For a moment I thought it would be mother when I heard the knock on the door."_ The blonde sadly said.

"_I'm sorry, Maur. Me too. Guess we never give up hope on people, do we?_" Jane sighed deeply as she rubbed her lovers back.

"_I'm tired of acting like a grown up. Your mother is right, I'm only 23. Didn't you say that there was a party at one of your schoolmates house?"_

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose as she remembered. She had forgotten over the stress she had had today. Although it had been a huge thing, because the entire LBGTQ group had been invited too as a sign of acceptance.

"_Holy shit. I totally forgot. Yes, we celebrate that schoolyear is almost over. We wrote our last exam today."_ Jane smiled brightly. _"Wanna go?"_ she asked cheekily already knowing the answer.

It was almost an hour later, when the brunette parked the Mustang in front of the house. Jane looked around and took in the scene. Many of her fellow classmates were already roaming around the garden which was lit by many colorful lightbulbs.

"_Hey Jane, nice to see you. You must absolutely try the pulled pork burger. Its delicious!"_ a young boy said as she got off the car. Then he greeted Maura who had just emerged of the car too. _"Oh hi doc. Good to see you again. We missed you."_

The brunette was happy when she saw Maura grin widely at the greeting_. "Hey Josh, thank you. Nice to see you again too." _Her girlfriend said before the boy disappeared back into the crowd. _"Told you, you were a great teacher._" Jane smiled proudly and felt a bit awkward when grabbing the blondes hand to walk towards the party.

She was thankful when nobody made bad remarks. They were greeted with joy from all different sides instead. Their behavior confirming Janes suspicion that everybody kind of knew that Maura and she were a couple.

"_Rizzoli, you really have to tell me what you did to end up with that hot woman. I might learn from you." _Buddy, another of her classmates whispered to her ear, while Maura was busy talking to one of her former students.

Jane blushed. _"Geez, I don't know what to tell you buddy. It just happened."_ Jane chuckled.

R&I

"_You okay?"_ Maura asked after finding Jane sitting alone on a little garden wall after talking to some more former students. The brunette was munching on her second pulled pork burger, which was really fantastic, glancing at the people.

"_Yeah, I just can't believe that this is coming to an end and that I made it."_ She said absentminded. _"Really can't believe it."_ Jane repeated, shaking her head. Maura chuckled and quietly took her hands. _"I mean, we're almost grown-ups now. If you would have seen us a few years ago…"_ Jane quietly laughed and rolled her eyes. _"I think I'm going to miss this, and most of them. This is weird. What was it like for you when school was over?" _she asked and turned to face Maura.

"_It's always a big thing when something comes to an end."_ Maura said_. "I don't know if I can really say that I was feeling the same as you because my schooltime passed so fast. Then I went to university. I'm only 23 years old, but my career and upbringing sometimes give me the feeling to be 40 already. I never had this." _She said pointing with her finger to the party._ "But I'm glad that you gave me prom and this. Although it makes me realize that I never felt like a real teenager, it gives me the chance to feel a bit like it right now."_

They both sat still for a while, each hanging to their thoughts. "_Yeah, I think I know you are trying to say."_ Jane finally spoke up. "_And there is no one I'd rather be here with than you._" The words were followed by a sweet lingering kiss and soft chuckles as they put their foreheads together.

"_Come on Rizzoli. The dance floor is open. And bring the doc."_ Somebody shouted towards them which made them chuckled again. _"I bet this is our call."_ The brunette said and hopped off the wall, helping Maura by holding out her hand_. "Lets dance, baby."_

"_Yes."_ The blonde stated. _"Jane?"_ the brunette who was ready to go turned around. _"Yeah?"_ she whispered, and Maura smiled the widest smile possible_. "Remember, when you wanted to dance with me at the prom?"_ Jane rolled her eyes, yes what a frustrating situation, she would never forget it for sure. But it had taken a not so bad turn she thought and smiled. _"Now, we can dance in public." _Maura grinned.

"_Yeah."_ Jane grinned too. _"And I'm going to dance my ass off tonight. We have to celebrate."_

Maura laughed. "_Oh yeah."_

The music was fast and loud, and Jane took her time when entering the sweaty room to find a spot for them on the dance floor. Her heart threatened to burst at the happiness and pride she felt when walking through the crowd. It felt so good to be out with Maura, and the love they received were so loving and supportive. Same as to the other gay couples.

Still she felt shy to start dancing, but Maura broke the spell as she just started to move motioning to Jane to do the same. Soon they found themselves emerged to the rhythm of the music, and Jane could only think about how sexy a dancing Maura Isles was.

By the time the party was over, the sun was about to set and Jane was glad for the sunglasses she had left in her car the previous day. Still totally full of beans when coming home they made love to and finally fell asleep at 10 am after whispering how much they loved each other.

R&I

Jane woke up around 2 in the afternoon, still a wide smile plastered on her face. In order not to wake Maura she slid gingerly out of bed. She made herself comfortable on the deck with a cup of steaming coffee. Angela was no where to be seen and her car hadn't been in the driveway when they were coming home. Jane smiled and mused that their date must have gone well too. She just enjoyed herself and the sun until Maura appeared an hour later, dressed only in some panties and Janes oxford shirt. Her hair still a mess from sleeping.

Needless to say, that she looked very sexy and sweet. Therefore, they landed in bed soon after, making love again. The rest of the day was spent laying lazy on the couch or in bed, talking and touching.

"_You know, I never did that before: dancing with a girlfriend in public."_ Maura suddenly mumbled. Jane who was reading a book glanced up in surprise. _"Really?"_

"_Really."_ Maura replied and took Janes hand to kiss it.

"_it was great."_ Jane said with a dark voice.

"_How about we make it a habit to go on a date once a week?"_ the blonde suddenly asked.

"_I'd love that."_ Jane replied leaning in to steal a kiss from Maura.

"_Oh and Jane?"_

"_hmm?"_

"_Marry me."_

Now the brunette dropped her book into her lap, glancing over to Maura who smiled, holding a little box in her hand. _"I know we are still young, but I have the feeling that this is it. Don't you?"_

"_Nope, I don't think so."_ Jane said and tried to sound as serious as possible, but to her dismay Maura saw right through it ant punched her softly. The brunette laughed and fetched the blonde to tickle her. After a few minutes of rolling around in the bed they ended up red-faced and panting. Jane was laying half on top of Maura and gently pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face_. "I love you, Maur."_ She whispered, locking eyes with hers_. "So, yes. I will marry you."_

Maura beamed at her and her face turned kind when reaching out to softly caress Janes cheek with the back of her hand before pulling her into a deep hug.


	21. Chapter 21

Jane laid down into the grass of the garden, her heartrate was still high after the 5k run. She had beat her own record by almost two minutes and grinned, as the sun shown into her face. The brunette was so ready for the police academy which would start the next day.

Her eyes moved from her sports watch to the simple golden band on her left ring finger and her grin became even bigger as she recalled the day, a few weeks ago when Maura and she had said their vows to each other in front of a few friends and family.

Maura's family hadn't been there, but the blonde hat coped surprisingly well with the fact. Maura had confessed later though that she hoped that her parents would come around eventually and that they could renew their vows in front of them one day.

It had just been a small wedding because of their situation. A bigger wedding was planned for when Jane would have finished her training. Jane was more than happy with her live and relaxed, her arms crossed under her head on the ground until she heard Maura's car pull into the driveway.

Then she lifted to meet her wife in the house. Before going on her run, she had already prepared a meal for them. Maura looked exhausted when walking in and dropped her stuff onto the floor to get out of her high heels.

"_You look beautiful."_ Jane mumbled as she left a soft kiss on the blonde's mouth. A smile came onto the tired face and reached hazel eyes which were burning into chocolate colored ones.

"_Thank you."_ Maura replied and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Jane.

"_Do I smell dinner?" _

"_Chicken with rice and vegetables."_ Jane stated still smiling_. "Why don't you go shower while I heat up the food and set the table?"_

Maura nodded and made her way to the staircase. When the blonde returned in some of Janes sweatpants and one of her Sox t-shirts there was already a plate for her on the table. They ate in comfortable silence, Jane sensing that Maura needed a bit of time after a hard day.

"_Are you okay, baby?"_ she asked quietly reaching for Maura's hand, when they had finished eating. She saw Maura rubbing her head as if having a headache.

"_Not really."_ Maura replied, letting Jane caress her gently. _"Pike messed up big time by contaminating some samples. Needless to say, that this caused a lot of bad talk about the qualification of the lab and my office in general. The detectives went all mad because they had to let go of a suspect._" Maura sighed.

"_Shit! I'm sorry Maur."_ Jane silently said, still caressing the blonde. _"I don't get why he still got his job; this is not the first time he messed up, right?"_ she wondered.

"_He is somehow related to the governor. That's why he is still here."_ The blonde said, her eyebrows furrowed deeply. _"I have a terrible headache. I think I'm going straight to bed."_ She added.

"_Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I'll take care of the dishes and then I will check on you. Shall I bring you some meds?" _Jane offered, shooting Maura a worried look.

"_Hmm, that would be great."_

Jane stood with her, wrapping her arms around the blonde and kissing her softly on several spots on the face which elicited another sigh and some humming noises from Maura.

"_This is the best part of the day."_ Maura confessed, nuzzling her face into wild dark curls, taking a deep breath of Jane. The brunette rubbed Maura's back softly, holding her close until the blonde pulled away.

"_See you in a bit."_ She whispered giving Maura one last soft kiss, before letting her go.

"_I'm looking forward to that."_ The blonde replied with a soft smile, before making her way to the bedroom.

Jane took her time to make the dishes and take a long hot shower, trying to give Mara some probably much needed space, and wasn't surprised to find the blonde still awake, staring with a pensive look towards the ceiling.

"_Hey."_ The brunette softly said as she crawled into the bed and moved closer to Maura. Her arms wrapped around the waist of the blonde, while they lay facing each other in the dark.

"_Hey."_ Maura replied. In the following silence their eyes searched for each other in the dark.

"_I love you."_ Jane whispered while her hand moved from the waist to put a strand of blonde hair where it belonged. Then she caressed Maura's cheeks tenderly.

"_I love you too, Jane."_ Came the reply softly through the night.

"_Are you nervous about tomorrow?"_ Maura questioned suddenly. Jane paused the caressing briefly to think about it. "_I don't know_." She replied truthfully. "_I feel prepared and ready. I'm excited. But it makes me nervous that I'm not nervous if this makes sense."_ She chuckled.

"_It does make perfect sense. New beginnings are very exciting. Always. You'll do fine anyways."_ She smiled at the brunette.

"_I hope so."_ Jane replied and chewed on her lips. Korsak had suggested to also apply for a study at the BCU as it would lead to better career chances and better payment. Therefore, Jane had not only made the test for the academy, but also for the university. To her surprise she had passed both with flying flags.

She didn't doubt that she would manage the police academy, but she wasn't quite sure how it would go with her studies. The brunette wished that she could share Maura's confidence in herself.

"_Really, Jane. You will do great!"_ Maura repeated, sensing her doubts. "_And I'm always here to help you. I took some of your classes myself."_

Jane closed her eyes. She thought about what it would be like if they were both still at university. Sharing classes and lunchbreaks in the park. Somehow this would be nice she thought.

Maura snapped her back into reality, when she gave a deep sigh. _"We both should sleep; we will need a lot of strength tomorrow."_


	22. Chapter 22

Jane parked her car on a designated spot for students and opened the door. While walking towards the main entrance she noticed a small group of students she knew from the test talking to some older students.

"_Jane!"_ one of the girls waved and called her over to the group. The brunette flinched as she realized that they still knew her name while she had no clue about their names. This felt kind of awkward and she thought about just greeting them shortly and walking straight to the class. But then she couldn't resist those nice faces smiling at her and decided to give it a try.

"_Hey."_ She greeted the round, standing a bit shyly for a while. During the following conversation which unfolded quickly around some teachers and classes, she managed to catch some names and find her place in the group.

"_You don't really believe that we be allowed to the shooting rang right away, do you Amber?"_ A guy with red hairs, called Martin, asked with some raised eyebrows. The easy conversation continued for some more time, until somebody checked his watch. They had to hurry not to be late.

Jane quietly sat down at a desk in the last row, next to Amber. After taking out some pens and paper she glanced curiously to the woman sitting close to her. Amber was a tall and muscular woman with short auburn hair. She had a very symmetrical face – as Maura would call it – and lots of freckles were covering her cheeks and nose.

If Jane were to guess, she would say that Amber was gay too. Her theory was based on the fact that Amber like she had chosen rather the boys T-shirt and trousers. Jane quickly looked at herself. She didn't like to look like a man, but when she had tried on the women's clothes she had thought to look ridiculous. She couldn't say why exactly, and neither could Maura, but it appeared as if some gay woman might look nice in feminine clothes but if one looked at them it just didn't sit right. At the latest when they started to move.

This still didn't mean that Jane wanted to be a man and she rolled her eyes when recalling a fight about that back in school_. "The humans tend to sort things and other people into some drawers."_ Maura had once explained to her. "_Usually it works, because there are types which resemble each other. But it doesn't all the time. There are so many variations."_ Jane thought that it was okay, if somebody put her into the gay drawer, it was the truth after all. But she didn't like the fact that judgement usually came with the classification.

Like, you're gay, you want to be a man, you hide your breasts and put some socks into your trousers. She thought that the beauty of the whole thing was to just be who you are and no stereotype. She would never hide her breasts, nor put some socks into her trousers and she loved her long curly hair.

The teacher finally entered the room and Jane decided to focus on the small man, with a winning grin. He shot an expectant glance over the 21 pupils seated at their desks. To her surprise Jane felt like being back to high school again. Whenever she had imagined her days at the police academy, she had thought it would feel different than being a high school pupil.

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Riley and stated that he would hold three courses with them. Jane took some notes on her word pad, knowing that it was more out of nervousness, than of fear that she wouldn't remember what he was talking about. Tis nervousness which she had already felt in school. The brunette was scared to fail, despite everybody telling her how intelligent she was and her marks proving it.

The fact that she wanted to become a detective, added to the wish to excel in this. She rolled her eye when two guys in front of her started to whisper and make jokes. It was somehow just like in high school. She resisted the urge to make a SHHH sound and tried to focus more on the words of Mr. Riley who gave them an overlook about the course.

"_I read in some of your applications that some of you have also decided to try to accomplish a bachelor at university. So, some of the content of my class will cover with the things you will learn there. See it as a chance and advantage and try not to get bored."_ He joked.

The brunette looked around and found two other students chuckling, assuming that they had chosen the same path as she had. She wondered if she would see them again in the evening at the BCU, asking herself if she should talk to them about it during the break.

After Mr. Riley had finished his introduction, he asked everybody to stand up, one by one, to introduce themselves to the class. Jane listened for a while as she was the last. _"Hi I'm Jane Rizzoli. I'm 18 years old, was born and raised in Boston and I want to become a detective to serve justice."_ She quickly rambled down her sentence, cursing herself at the same time for appearing insecure.

"_Good_" Mr. Riley nodded to her, giving her a reassuring smile. _"Let me say that this is not going to be easy. So not all of you will make it. Some of you might also leave the class because they will find out that this is maybe not what they want to be after all. But as long as you keep focused and work hard you will be able to make it."_

Amber chuckled and Whispered "_piece of cake"_ towards Jane while playing with her pen. The brunette wasn't sure if the girl was flirting with her, but she had noticed that the auburn-haired girl kept glancing at her the whole time.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. The course wasn't that bad, but Jane was still glad when she could leave the stinky classroom. When she walked out of the door, she heard a voice calling her name. It was Amber and she stopped in her tracks. _"Hey."_ The girl grinned cheekily. _"Wanna go and grab something to drink to celebrate that we survived our first day?"_

"_Sure, why not?" _she said after some hesitation. It was a warm autumn day and she was hungry, so she suggested to walk the two blocks to Giovanni's, a pizza place with some tables in the garden. Amber agreed, praising the place_. "Have you ever tried the Pizza which they call heavens delight? Its my favorite."_ The girl talked all the way to the place and only stopped when it was their turn to order. Jane was already feeling a headache coming up, not being used to so much talk from a stranger. A feeling of regret settled in when she took her seat in the small garden at the back of the restaurant.

This place was mainly frequented by students and pupils and there was a lot of laughter and fun.

"_I'm sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."_ The girl with the auburn hair suddenly said.

Jane looked at her closely as she didn't had noticed that she was nervous. "_Why are you nervous?"_ she simply asked taking a big sip of her soda.

Amber fidgeted suddenly with her hands which lay in her lap. "_Because I don't want to fail the academy."_ Jane gave it a thought, finding the answer strange after the self-confident appearance at school. "_Okay, and because I always was an outcast at high school and because I like you and I think we could be friends maybe."_ She added after noticing Janes doubtful look.

"_Friends?"_ the brunette asked and wanted to kick her butt as soon as it was out, seeing how Amber kind of got tiny in front of her.

"_Sorry, that came out wrong."_ She mumbled and tried an apologetical smile. _"I was an outcast too. So, the concept of somebody stating that I could be their friend just feels strange. I'm not used to it."_

Ambers blue eyes were fixed on her for a while. The girl had leant back when Jane had asked the question. Now she leant towards the table again, smiling. _"Oh. I'm surprised. I thought you might be the center of each party with your looks and your charm. When we were in the group before class you appeared to be used to such things. You were so easygoing and joking."_

"_No, believe me. I've always been the outcast. I was surprised by myself. But I guess it's because it's a new school, with new pupils that I decided to … I don't know… I was surprised that you guys even remembered me."_

A thoughtful nod reached her from the other side of the table. _"We had the same attitude then."_

Silence spread at the table, when the food arrived, and Jane dug in as she was already hungry. She pulled out her phone with an apologetic smile after she had cleaned her greasy fingers with a napkin. _"Got to text my wife."_ She stated, typing a quick message that she was okay, that school had been fine and that she was sharing lunch with another student. **Talk to you later. Love you – J**

Her phone buzzed a second later and she took a quick look.** Am busy too. Why is it that one day you have so many bodies while on others none? I must check if there is a relation to the moon cycle. Love you too, honey. Xx M. PS: don't wait up, it will probably be late today.**

Jane chuckled when reading the message. This was so typical Maura. As a scientist through and through she was always collecting data and was always on the discovery on patterns. Her wife could write a book about fun facts, which she had found out by now, and it would be a bestseller. These was one of the reasons why she loved Maura so much.

"_You're married?"_ Amber asked, studying Janes features carefully resting her eyes on the golden band.

"_Yeah. I know I'm only 18. But I would say it was love at first sight." _

"_I think its great. I heard of it, but never experienced it by myself."_ Jane noted how the other girls look turned a bit sad_. "I'm not even out of the closet. I keep asking myself if this is the reason why I don't have a girlfriend yet."_

The brunette finished her soda giving a humming sound. _"I don't know. I like to believe in the right moment. Love will come to you when the time is right." _

"_There is a girl I actually like…"_ Amber started, shocking Jane who thought that she meant her. Not that she wouldn't be flattered, but she hated the thought of having to crush her new friends' heart.

"_Who?"_ she asked after swallowing a forming lump in her throat, trying not to show her fear.

"_She lives in the same dorm as I do. Two doors down the hall actually."_ Amber seemed to be so deep in thought and Jane was relieved that she hadn't noticed her antics about it all.

After knowing that it wasn't her, she asked some questions to get a picture of the situation. Maybe she could help Amber to sort things out. She somehow liked the girl and wanted to help her.

The more they talked, the more comfortable they felt with each other. _"I'm just joking."_ Jane apologized about making a remark which could also have been taking as an offence. But she couldn't help That's who she was. _"I know."_ Amber smiled. _"You do that a lot. And you have a very dark and sarcastic humor. Just like me."_ Amber said and brushed Janes cringes away.

It was almost four when Jane rushed into the house to shuffle the stuff for university into her bag, running out of the house again, hoping to be still on time for her first class at BCU. A warm and happy feeling lingering inside of her because of the nice afternoon she had spent with Amber. Making friends had never been easy to her, but it seemed different now.

Once at BCU she indeed found the two pupils from the academy again. They were standing in the hallway, chatting with each other. Boosted by her experience and self-confidence from the afternoon she walked over to them. The boy was called Crowe as she recalled from earlier that day and the girl Chang. They also appeared to be happy to see a familiar face and greeted her openly.

All three sat together, repeating the process of the introduction for the second time in the day. This time Jane rambled less due to the exercise from this morning.

She slumped down onto the couch upon coming home three hours later, feeling tired to death after all the new impressions. She picked up the phone when it rang, not looking at the caller ID, assuming that it was Maura. To her dismay it was Angela who called to ask how her day had been this was a nice gesture of course, but Jane felt to exhausted to answer the millions of questions thrown at her before she had even had time to process the day for herself.

The call ended with both being unnerved and Jane who felt slightly responsible for it, decided to have some coffee with her mother the next day, to give her some information.

She awoke to a soft touch on her shoulder much later that night. Maura kissing her cheek gently. _"Hey."_ the blonde whispered with a soft smile, when Jane managed to open one eye.

"_Hey."_ She greeted Maura with her husky, sleepy voice. She fought to get into an upright position and took her wife's hand as they walked upstairs to go to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Jane stood in the doorway to Maura's office, silently taking in the sight of her beautiful wife who was hunched over her laptop, looking highly focused. She softly knocked and her heart warmed to the sight of the smile spreading on her wife's face.

"_Jane, what a surprise."_ The blonde said as she made her way around her desk to let the brunette wrap her into a hug. The brunette breathed in Maura's decent perfume and rubbed the blondes back. _"Hello stranger."_ She whispered; the smile evident in her voice.

They had talked about it. That they might not see each other much with Janes studies and Maura's work. But Jane had been surprised at how she missed seeing Maura already after one day. Therefore, she had decided to visit her wife at work, bringing some lunch. After having spent some time at the precinct's gym during the summer, most of the officers knew her and let her pass. Despite trying hard to find out whose doing this was, she still wasn't sure if she should thank Maura or Korsak or both.

"_Have you eaten something yet?"_ Jane asked as she gently pulled away from the hug. She wasn't surprised when Maura tilted her head to say no. Sometimes there was so much work, that the blonde simply forgot to eat. A sly smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she pulled the paper bag from behind her back.

"_I know that you are probably busy, but eating is very important. Therefore, I brought us lunch."_

"_Oh Jane. That's sweet, but this isn't necessary. I made myself some lunch this morning."_

Jane wrinkled her nose and snorted. _"I bet its only salad, and am I right to assume that you keep it in the death people fridge?"_

The blonde bit her lip and Jane could see that she wanted to laugh at her joke, but instead Maura stated very seriously that there was nothing wrong with either of it.

"_No, its not. But I noticed that you lost a bit of weight over the stress from the last weeks. I need you, babe. And you need to eat."_ The irony of the situation didn't escape Jane, as she took some food containers out of the bag and placed them together with some cutlery onto Maura's desk. She knew very well that Maura wasn't fond of most of the things Jane ate, even though the blonde almost never said a word. So, usually it was Maura trying to make her eat healthy, while Jane now made her eat unhealthily. This was their way of taking care of each other and it was fine.

The blonde smirked when seeing the burgers and fries but dug in nonetheless while Jane went to fetch the salad. The brunette knew that Maura liked the greasy food and smiled when her wife hummed after taking her first bite.

They talked about Janes first day at the academy and the BCU and Jane told Maura about Amber. Jane also learned about the incredible high amount of bodies which were flooding the morgue right now. It turned out, that it was less a matter of full moon than a gang war.

"_Well, if they continue at this pace, there will be no work left for the detectives by tomorrow."_ Jane joked, trying to ignore how Maura shoveled some salad into her mouth. And she even tried to ignore harder where the salad had been over the last few hours.

After 30 minutes, Jane cleaned of the mess from lunch and was on her way to the BCU. This was what live was going to be like for the next months she thought as she turned her car into their driveway around 6 pm, happy to find Maura's Prius already parked there.

She let herself in and heard some classical music, which after sharing a life with Maura for a while now she recognized as Vivaldi's four seasons. She knew by now, that this meant that the blonde was still stressed.

Jane found Maura in the kitchen, cooking gnocchi's and she softly smiled when she found flour all over the blonde. _"There was an accident with the flour."_ Maura mumbled as Jane walked over to embrace her, not caring if the flower would make her dirty too. She softly pressed her lips onto the blondes one and let them linger. She found her wife just adorable.

Only when it started to smell burnt she let go of Maura reluctantly. Jane took a beer out of the fridge, settling on a stool at the counter, watching the blonde stir the ragout. _"Your mother gave me her secret family recipe."_ Maura beamed. "_I found it on the counter when I came home." _Jane took the piece of paper which was offered to her by flour-stained hands and started to read.

_Dear Maura,_

_I know I have welcomed you to the family a thousand times. But I won't apologize for feeling happy about the fact that you are part of my family now. I think its time to give you nonna Raffaelas recipe for Janes favorite gnocchi's and ragout. (If you give it to someone else, Uncle Rosario is going to find you and kill you. So, you must keep it to yourself because I don't want to see you dead!)_

_I also added some of the ingredients from my garden, in case you want to surprise my Janie tonight with it._

_Love, _

_Angela_

Jane didn't know if she should smirk or chuckle. So, she snorted, despite feeling touched by Angela's gesture. She knew that it meant the world for Maura to be embraced by her family, after her own family had let her down and she silently thanked her mother, for repeating that Maura was like a daughter to her until the blonde would finally believe that she was worth a family and none of what had happened to her while growing up had something to do with her.

"_This smell delicious."_ She said, happy about the smile on Maura's face. _"I know you have problems with your ma, but I do really love her."_ The blonde suddenly said, her eyes still focused on the pot.

"_Ma can be pretty unnerving sometimes. But she is an Angel, and I love her too."_ Jane replied truthfully and Maura nodded.

After enjoying dinner in a comfortable silence, they made themselves comfortable on the couch, watching a documentary about forensic science. One of Janes teachers had recommended it to his students today and Maura who loved documentaries had clapped her hands in excitement when Jane had mentioned that she wanted to watch it.

"_I had it on my list for a long time now. Its supposed one of the best documentaries about that subject."_ The blonde had explained to her, while Jane had prepared some snacks for later. The brunette had to admit that the documentary was quite interesting indeed, and reached for a word pad, to take notes here and there.

Afterwards they discussed about it, with Maura explaining a lot about the meaning and development of the forensic science over the last years. Jane especially found the cases intriguing which Maura named during their discussion.

When Maura was ready to get up from the couch, Jane quickly bent over to leave a gentle kiss on her cheek. "_Thank you."_ She whispered and smiled.

"_For what?"_ Maura looked surprised.

"_For making this all so interesting and alive to me. You really help me a lot."_

A blush showed on Maura's cheeks. _"I keep thinking that this must be just boring to you."_ She said with a small voice. _"I get lost in detail a lot, when it comes to this field."_ She smiled apologetically.

"_No, there is no need to be sorry. First, I need it for my class, but I share the interest with you, and at last I want to say that you are just adorable, when you share your big brain with me."_

Maura's blush deepened and Jane sighed, feeling sorry and angry for all the people who had hurt her wife to the point where she couldn't see anymore what genius she was. To most of the people this might be intimidating which also might be the reason why they reacted bad to Maura. But Jane was proud to have such a brilliant wife.

"_Come here, honey."_ She whispered, wrapping her arms around the blonde before starting to sway.

"_Jane… if you want to dance, we will need some music."_ The blondes voice said in a stern way.

The brunette chuckled softly, leaving loads of kisses on Maura's forehead and pulled her closer. _"Isn't the sound of our heartbeats music enough?"_ she whispered. _"I love you and I feel like the luckiest person in the world to call you my wife. Never let other people doubt yourself. This yesterday… it wasn't your mistake. It doesn't mean that the lab is bad. Its just one person who is the problem. Never forget that."_

"_I don't know Jane. I'm the chief after all."_ Soft sobs bounced against Janes firm chest. _"I can see people talking, I can see Korsak defending me. They say I'm too young and too unexperienced."_

Jane who heard all of this for the first time hitched a breath. "_What?_" Anger quickly ignited a fire in her. "_They have no right to say so!"_ she said fiercely, pulling Maura impossibly closer_. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"_

"_No, Jane. Don't. Just…."_

The brunette softly pulled away to look at Maura. "_What?"_ she gently questioned.

"_Just hold me, Jane. That's all I need_." The brunette sighed moving back into the embrace. Following an impulse, she lifted Maura off the ground and made her ways upstairs with her protesting wife. By the time she dropped her to the bed, she could see that the blonde's spirits had lifted.

"_No one, no single person in the world, has a right to doubt you or make you feel small, do you hear me?" _she whispered fiercely, and Maura smiled at her.

"_I always used to feel so sorry, when they bullied you in school. Joey and his other awful companions. It hurt me, and at the same time I admired you for staying so calm. You can't even count the times I wanted to yell at them." _

Jane took in the sad look on Maura's face and laid down next to her. Their fingers laced as Jane exhaled. _"Because you knew what it was like to be bullied. But you acted cool too. And reasonable. I don't know what you said to Joey back then, but he stopped bullying for a while. I think I stayed so calm because you were in my life you know. And I totally flipped with the locker incident because you weren't anymore. But as long as I saw you smiling at me, I was fine. It was enough to know that there was someone who didn't judge me and who loved me unconditionally. A feeling I had never had before. The prospect of getting to see you always gave me strength to make it through the day._" Jane said quietly.

Maura rolled to her side, tears running down her cheeks. _"I feel the same right now. You have no idea what it meant to me, that you brought me lunch and sat with me for a while. This situation keeps reminding me of my time at school. Back then I used to hide behind my books and ignore the pain. But once you've experienced love and friendship, its hard. And it keeps coming back. It hurts. All the things I ignored and put in a case are staring back at me now. And I just don't know how to handle them. I always wished I had someone like you to help me."_

Jane caressed Maura's face with the back of her hand softly. "_Oh god. I know how that feels. Its horrible. But im here now, and I wont go away. And we Rizzoli's might be nutballs, but we love you all from the bottom of our hearts."_

"_You are my nutballs."_ Maura sniffed and smiled. _"And I couldn't imagine some better people in the whole world."_

"_That's good, because first of all, we need you Dr. Isles and second we tend to hold on to dear people. Its hard to get rid of us." _Jane chuckled softly as she cupped Maura's face with her hands to give her a gentle kiss. _"And I as your wife are going to hold your hand and walk with you. I will never let go of you. Like you never did with me. okay?"_

Maura sniffled more and nodded. _"You saved my ass several times when I was in school."_ Jane rolled her eyes recalling the puking night.

"_Because it's a normal thing to do if you like or love someone."_ Maura said fiercely.

"_Exactly!"_ was all was Jane said and Maura understood. _"I need to shower."_ Maura said after they had been lying in bed next to each other for a while.

"_Do you need some assistance?"_ Jane wiggled her eyebrows. Both were tired from their emotions and days, but they still slipped into the shower together. Jane took her time washing and massaging Maura's head, then she softly distributed the soap onto the soft skin. It was time to spoil her love and it worked. Maura felt much better after leaving the shower.

"_Thank you."_ She whispered when they had found a comfortable position in between the sheets and even though Jane couldn't see her because they were spooned up, she could hear the smile in the blonde's voice.

"_You're welcome, babe."_ Jane breathed into Maura's ears, smiling too.


	24. Chapter 24

It was Sunday afternoon. Maura was at work, because she was on call for this weekend. Therefore, Jane had slept in, eaten some breakfast, done her 5k of running and done some homework. She was sitting at the pizza place, waiting for Amber and the woman she was in love with to show up.

Two weeks had passed since the beginning of the school and it was getting noticeable colder. Therefore Jane had chosen a booth instead of their favorite table in the garden. Not much had happened in Ambers love live and Jane had suggested that they could meet up that she could make herself a picture of the girl.

She waved them over as she saw them entering the place.

"_This is Katie. Katie this is Jane."_ Amber introduced them to each other. Jane noticed that Katie chose to sit next to the girl with the auburn hair, so she was facing them both. They ordered their usual and some soda, Katie going along with their order. The brunette noticed that she was nervous.

The brunette recognized the girl which was sitting next to Amber from her classes at BCU.

"_Your studying the same subject as I do."_ She tried to melt the ice between them. Katie nodded. _"I thought that I saw you before."_ They started to talk about their professors and some courses, warming up to each other.

When Katie left for the bathroom later, Jane saw a questioning look in Ambers eyes. _"She's nice, isn't she?"_ Amber whispered, although Katie couldn't hear them.

"_Yeah, she is."_ Jane confirmed with a smile. "_But I'm not sure if she's gay or bi or straight. I wasn't with Maura. So that doesn't mean anything."_ She added the last sentence to reassure Amber. _"You already have it bad for her, haven't you?"_ Jane laughed softly, when seeing the furrowed eyebrows.

"_Have you tried to ask if she's seeing someone? This would start a talk about the topic and might give you some clues." _

"_I did, but she didn't really want to talk about it She just said, that she's seeing no one right now."_

"_Does she touch you or sit close to you often, like she did earlier?"_

"_Yes, but whenever I try to make a move, she shuts me out and takes a few steps back."_ Amber looked worried.

"_Sounds complicated."_ Jane hummed and played with the soda can in her hand while thinking.

"_Why don't you talk to her and just ask her. Tell her how you feel. You can also wait, but then the game could last forever."_

They changed topic as Katie came back from the bathroom, Jane picking up her phone when seeing that Maura was calling. "_I'm sitting at Giovanni's with Katie and Amber. Would you like to join us?"_ she asked, grinning happily when the blonde stated that she would be there in 15 minutes.

"_Hey babe."_ Jane greeted Maura, who bent down to give the brunette a quick kiss before going to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"_What?"_ she asked when turning her face back to the girls which were sitting across from her in the booth after watching Maura leave.

"_I've never seen such a sheepish grin on you like when you watched her go to the toilet. This is so cute."_ Amber said, with a grin. The grin was teasing but Jane knew that she was really in awe.

"_Oh, stop it please!"_ Jane said with a gesture that meant to brush it away.

"Your wife is the chief ME of Massachutset." Katie mumbled stunned.

"_Uhm, yeah."_ Jane shrugged.

"_Guys, you realize that we could all work together one day?_ _Katie as a lawyer, Jane and me as officers or detectives, and Dr. Isles as ME. It would be great!"_ Amber announced in excitement.

Maura slipped into the booth next to Jane when she came back. Leaving another kiss on the brunettes' lips. Jane noticed how both girls watched them. _"What do you want to have, babe?"_ Jane asked Maura after clearing her throat.

The blonde ordered some mineral water and a pizza with vegetables which made Jane smirk. _"Not stealing any of your food, be assured."_ She teased Maura who laughed.

Katie and Amber first asked Maura a lot of questions about her job. Jane hitched a breath when Katie asked: _"Did you always want to cut open dead people."_ Maura nodded. _"I always wanted to help people who weren't able to speak for themselves anymore. It's a very satisfying job."_ They all nodded, this seemed to be the goal of all of them.

After some shop talk, they moved to other subjects, finally coming to their relationship and the topic of being gay. Jane gave a short kick to Ambers leg, who didn't quite catch the hint. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"_I'm actually gay too, but I haven't come out to my parents yet. Some people know though."_ Katie said to their surprise nonchalantly. _"You are?"_ Amber turned to face the woman next to her.

"_Yes."_ Katie shrugged.

"_I'm gay too."_ Amber whispered. "_But I only came out to Jane so far."_

Jane tried to hide behind her glass of iced tea, which she had just received from the waiter. A grin was covering her face. But she didn't have to worry about anyone glancing at her because Amber and Katie were locking eyes after studying each other for a while. Maura chuckled softly and squeezed Janes thigh under the table.

"_Maybe we should leave them alone."_ She whispered into the brunette's ears and Jane nodded.

"_Uhm guys, we have to go home now. You two stay and have fun. We will see each other in class tomorrow."_

There was not much of a reaction from the other side of the booth, they stood to pay. After a short wave they left, driving home.

"_Do you think they'll get together?"_ Jane asked when they were laying comfortable on the couch, watching some TV show. Maura glanced at Jane. "_I think they will. They make a perfect match from what I've seen. And they are so sweet. This reminded me of our beginning."_

"_Thank you for coming. I liked it."_ Jane said, changing the topic.

Maura softly put a strand of dark hair behind Janes ears. "_Thanks for inviting me. That way I could be part of your life."_

Both sighed simultaneously, laughing at the fact. Focusing on the show, caressing and holding each other. Jane thought that she could lay like this forever. She silently gasped in surprise when she felt Maura's soft lips kissing her pulse point, knowing the arousing effect this had on Jane.

The brunette enjoyed her doing, closing her eyes. Before turning off the TV. "Take me to bed, Maur." she moaned, and the blonde did so. By the way she was already breathing fast, Jane knew that her wife was aroused too. They made love. It was soft and slow, each cherishing the others delicate features. Exhausted from a long week and day, they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

There was a lot going on at the morgue, when Jane made her way to Maura's office with yet another lunch. A small group of students were standing around the steel table, all holding clip boards in their hands and taking notes.

Jane stopped in front of the window to glance at her wife standing among the group. She noticed once more how sexy Maura looked in her black scrubs. It always fascinated her to watch the blonde doing her work. Therefore, she just stood there and watched in awe until Maura finally noticed her.

A warm smile passed quickly over Maura's face before she refocused onto the y-incision she was just performing on an elderly man. One of the students, an African American boy, began to heave when the blonde exposed the organs.

The brunette chuckled at Maura's gesture motioning to the sink. The poor guy followed her instructions and threw up noisily. If the blonde was disgusted or disturbed, she didn't show it. Instead she continued her explanation and the student left the room through the door next to Jane.

He looked quite embarrassed when he noticed that she had witnessed his weakness. _"I just haven't eaten enough this morning." _He mumbled, whipping his mouth. Jane quietly handed him a bottle of water. _"Have some sips, you will feel better then."_ She stated with a reassuring smile.

"_I don't want to become a medical examiner, I want to be a cop."_ He said in a low voice and Jane had to strain her ears to understand what he was saying. She chuckled softly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"_Which academy are you attending?"_ she asked.

He slowly took a sip, thanking her for the water. _"New York. They sent us here to learn from the best."_ The boy pointed towards Maura. _"Did you know that they call her the queen of deaths?"_ Jane furrowed her eyebrows and cringed, feeling some anger stir in her. _"Nope, I didn't know that."_ She replied truthfully, hearing it for the first time. It wasn't as if she didn't know that there was bad talk about her wife but knowing Maura she could only imagine how this must be one of the things which hurt her.

Upon returning her focus to the boy, she noticed that he shrugged_. "I think that its her attitude which make her so professional. Do you know her?"_

"_Uhm, I guess you could put it that way."_ She chuckled and his face took up some puzzled look. Therefore, she clarified: _"She's my wife."_

His mouth formed a silent oh which made Jane chuckle even more_. "Believe me when I say, that she's totally different at home. And I guess you're right. Working in a man dominated field you need to pull up a certain attitude if you want to be taken serious if you are a woman."_

"_Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm Frost by the way."_ He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"_Jane. Pleasure to meet you."_ She gave him a warm smile. _"I'm attending the police academy here in Boston by the way. My goal is to become a detective one day."_

"_Mine too." Frost replied, glancing through the window to his colleagues with a worried look. "But I guess I have a problem."_

"_I think you will be fine. If you get good partners, you might not even have to suffer too much. There are always plenty of things to do at a crime scene. And I guess you don't get sick when the body is just on a picture right?"_ Jane had read an article about that phenomenon and hoped that it would cheer up the poor boy next to her.

"_Yes, pictures are fine. I can deal with them."_ Frost said, finally daring to glance at Jane.

Both kind of jumped in surprise when the door opened again, and the blonde poked her head out of the room. "_Are you okay?"_ she asked frost with a worried look.

"_Yeah, I feel better. Thank you."_ He said, still feeling ashamed for puking.

"_Why don't you stand at the table with the instruments for the rest of the autopsy? It won't be that bad from there."_ Jane saw how Frost nodded gratefully, getting back into the room after saying goodbye to Jane.

"_That is really nice of you._" Jane said with a soft smile. Maura shrugged_. "This happens to some people. No need to torture them, I think. He made some intelligent remarks earlier and I think that he would make a great cop." _

"_I brought you lunch, but I will just leave it on your desk in your office for later."_ Jane changed the topic. A desperate need to kiss her wife raged in her, but this wouldn't be professional. So, she tried to ignore it. _"Oh, and we have to watch another documentary about forensic science. Would it be okay if I asked Katie and Amber to come over?"_

Maura nodded. _"Sure, the more the merrier, right?"_ Jane smiled happily.

"_What did you get me?"_ the blonde asked pointing to the paper bag with a mischievous grin. Whenever Jane brought her food it was unhealthy. Then the blonde usually ranted for show, before digging in.

"_Lasagna, fresh from the one division café."_ Jane grinned. Angela had started working there for Stanley after she had divorced Frank, Janes father. It had only taken her two months to turn the place which was known for its old doughnuts and horrible coffee into a booming place. Her cooking skills were by now legendary at the precinct and detectives and other employees queued each day at midday to get some delicious lunch.

"_Mhmm, shame that I'm only half through the autopsy. I would have enjoyed having lunch with you."_ Maura mumbled, reaching for Janes hand to squeeze it quickly before letting go.

"_I'm off to the BCU now. See you later."_ Jane grinned, flashing her dimples.

R&I

Jane was almost late for her class, bumping into a person while checking her phone for the classroom.

When she glanced up to apologize, she faced a confused looking Katie. _"I think we've never been to the classroom before. Damn! And its just today that i had a flat tire."_ The other girl rambled.

Her face was red, and her hands and clothes were covered with dark smears. _"I think its at the second floor."_ Jane said and started walking quickly towards the stairs. _"Wanna sit with us today?"_ she managed to ask in between some pants. Walking fast proved to be far more exhausting than running.

"_Sure."_ Katie replied with a smile. "_If you don't mind."_

The teacher was already there when they entered the room. He threw them a stern look and focused on the slides then. "_So, as I mentioned before I was interrupted…."_ Another stern look hit Katie and Jane who busied themselves to take out some pens and paper.

R&I

"_Oh my god, this was so boring I thought I was going to die."_ Katie later said, when they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Amber sat down close to Katie. They had started dating, shortly after the day at Giovanni's.

The brunette found their sometimes-shy behavior sweet. As Maura had been held up at work, she had already cooked some pasta for the guests and they had eaten dinner at the table in the kitchen, just like civilized people as her mother would say.

"_Sorry, I'm late. The thing with the students took me longer than expected. They were quite interested towards the end and who am I to deny wisdom to the people."_ Maura said, placing her bag and keys to their designated spots. Jane hid a quick smirk, happy that the blonde had found such an interested audience.

"_We have already eaten. But there is some pasta left. I can heat it for you if you like."_ Jane said and stood.

"_Thank you, honey. But I'm still stuffed from the lasagna."_ Maura smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. Amber and Katie discreetly turned away, when the couple kissed.

"_Then let me pour you some wine."_ Jane stated, smiling on her way into the kitchen.

Amber and Katie had been absolutely surprised by their home, which was no surprise. _"You are crazy!"_ Amber had explained when Jane had welcomed them to her humble shag. The joke was meant to break the awkwardness and she was happy to see that it worked.

Maura took a sip and relaxed into Janes arms. The documentary was quite interesting, and as usually there was some talk about it afterwards. The brunette noticed from the corner of her eye, how Amber and Katie became more comfortable in showing their affection in public. They settled more into each other until they were completely entangled by the end of the documentary.

They left around ten pm, and Jane and Maura padded into their bedroom to get ready for the night.

When Jane thought about the remark of the queen of the dead, she pulled Maura closer into the spoon. Her effort was immediately rewarded by a humming sound.

"_I love you, Maur."_ Jane whispered and kissed the soft spot behind the blonde's ear.

This made her wife shiver in delight. _"I love you too, Jane."_ The blonde said, sounding very sleepy already.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: As promised I continue the story. Thanks for all your comments and reviews **** Always love to read them. **

It was almost two weeks later when Jane recognized a familiar figure walking around the halls of the academy. _"Frost!"_ she called out waving at him. A grin spread over his face and he walked towards her. There was a plan of the building in his hand as Jane noticed.

"_Hey. What are you doing here?"_ she asked, grinning herself. Despite meeting him only once before she liked him.

"_I uhm changed academy after our visit to the morgue. My colleagues kept teasing me about… uhm.. you know."_ He blushed slightly when referring to the puking incident.

"_Ah forget them! It's good to see you man."_ She smiled at him. Amber came down the long corridor from the where the vending machines were and joined them. Jane introduced them to each other. _"Looks like we have the same classes."_ Jane said after studying his study plan and he seemed to be relieved when they started to walk down to their classroom.

Mr. Riley seemed to be pleased that his new student had already found someone to show him around and gave Jane and Amber a grateful smile before introducing Frost to the rest of his students. After everybody had said hi they started yet with another real case which was Janes favorite part of the classes as she wanted to be a detective like Korsak one day.

She recalled Maura making a remark about Frosts intelligent comments and could only confirm it. Yeah, he was going to make a great detective she thought, offering him to join her and Amber for a group project in which they had to analyze a crime scene and write a paper about their jobs as officers at the scene.

Amber didn't mind the additional teammate, nor did the teacher thank god. They would meet up at Janes house later in the afternoon to do their homework. Meanwhile they kept going through the day, taking one lesson after the other, spending their breaks in their usual spots.

Frost who had rather been shy at the beginning warmed up gradually, joining into the conversations and making jokes. By midday Amber had fully accepted him as part of their clan and invited him to join them for lunch at their favorite pizza place.

Jane quickly texted Maura about their lunch plans, feeling already hungry as she had forgotten her snacks at home this morning. **Shall I bring you something?** She added and slid behind the wheel of her Mustang.

**No, thank you. I don't have much work. Would you mind if I joined you?**

**Hey, not at all. Its always good to see you **

The last days had been very busy and Jane was happy that Maura would join them as they hadn't seen each other much over the past week. She was humming along a song they played on the radio while Frost glanced out of the passenger's window.

"_Thanks for helping me."_ He stated after a while.

"_Aww, no problem man. Its good to see you again."_ The brunette said, turning her head to him. _"Dr. Isles said that you are going to make a great detective one day."_ She added, somehow feeling the need to reassure him_. "Who knows."_ He simply replied making Janes heart crack a bit.

Having been bullied herself she knew the damage words could do and she hoped that he would regain his confidence when being with them.

Once they turned into the parking lot, they decided to wait outside for Amber who had gone to pick up Katie. It gave them a little bit more time to chat. Jane learned that Frost was living in a dorm on Campus now, having a special arrangement and a scholarship. His father was some high ranked officer in the Navy. But he didn't have much contact nor a good personal relationship. The brunette read this between the lines of the few sentences he said about his family.

"_Why do you want to be a police officer?"_ she asked as they were standing in the sun at the parking lot.

"_Because I want to help people. I know that my strengths are not in the field but I am pretty good with research and computers._" He stated.

They watched how Maura's Benz came to a halt next to them. Frosts face lit up a bit while Janes took a 1000-watt smile.

"_Hey, babe."_ She greeted her wife with a short kiss. Maura, beaming equally, greeted her back and then smiled at Frost. "_He's in my classes now."_ Jane explained because Frost was to shy to speak.

"_Oh good. Its good to see you again."_ Maura smiled at him.

The lot moved into the garden of the Pizza place after Amber and Katie had arrived and ordered their usual. They immediately fell into the banter and chatting with Maura giving them also heads up on some interesting case which had passed her autopsy table lately.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Jane took Frost home to fill him in about their classes and teachers. They did some homework on the deck, drinking iced tea, until Amber and Katie joined them.

Katie did some homework of her own while the three of them began working on the paper. Frost did indeed turn out to be a huge gain for them, showing great skills in finding information. At the end it took them less time than planned for their work and they spent the rest of the afternoon playing computer games.

R&I

Jane went to bed alone as Maura had been caught up with a new case. Her mind went through the day and to her new friend. It had been another good day, she decided with a sigh when she pulled up her blanket.

The ringing of the phone was intruding and irritating her dream. It took her some time to realize that the ringing was real and not part of her fantasy. Grumbling she reached out to pick up. Her brain immediately recognized Korsaks voice and Jane sat up when hearing by his tone that something was out of the ordinary.

"_Jane, you need to come to the hospital. Maura has been attacked."_ His words finally rang through her sleep clouded mind. Within a second, she was on her feet, her heart racing. Maura was hurt. Her sweet wife Maura was in hospital. _"Is she okay?"_ she almost yelled. Stupid question her mind said. If she would be okay, she wouldn't be at the hospital right?

The brunette almost stumbled over a pile of books next to her bed and cursed herself for not taking Maura's advice and keep her side in order. _"I fill you in, when you are here."_ Korsak said, trying to calm her down.

The brunette threw on some clothes – any clothes she could find in her hurry and ran out of the house to her car. It took her long 13 minutes to get to Mass general. 13 minutes in which her mind was combing through what might have happened and if Maura was going to be all right. Taking the next best parking lot she jumped out of the Mustang and ran towards the building.

Korsak was waiting close to the entrance, his face pale, a coffee shaking in his hands. "_She needed surgery, Jane." _He said putting his hand fatherly on her shoulders. _"How long will she be gone?"_ IJane asked, grateful for his gesture.

"_They couldn't say."_ He paused. "_It all went so fast."_ He began. "_We went to the crime scene, doing our jobs. All routine, you know? Until the murderer jumped out of one of the cupboards attacking…"_ he cleared his throat. "_Maura was the closest. He stabbed her several times before trying to flee. We got him at the precinct. But she lost a lot of blood."_

"_Oh god!_" the brunette whispered, looking for a place to sit down. There were some wheelchairs and she slumped into the next best, rubbing her head. "_Oh god. Please let her be okay."_ She whispered again. One of the nurses of the reception desks made her way over, asking if Jane was okay. She slowly nodded. _"I'm here for Dr. Isles. She is my wife."_ The brunette explained dumbfounded.

"_I'll check on her status."_ The nurse offered, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of water. _"She's still in the OR."_ She stated apologetically.

It took them a few minutes to make it to the waiting area, most of them spent debating with Korsak whether he should push Jane in the wheelchair or if she could walk on her own. She ended up walking, very much to the nurses and Korsaks dismay.

All the while Jane sat in her chair or paced around the room with the white walls and plastic plants, she tried to recall what her last words have been to Maura. _"Have a good afternoon. I love you."_ She had said before they had parted ways at the parking lot of the pizza place. The brunette had read or heard stories of couples whose last words had been mean, because they had had a fight.

Jane knew that she should be happy that hers had been loving ones. But It was still hurting. She wasn't ready to lose Maura under no circumstances. She was her person, the love of her life. The brunette went over how they had met, how they had fought but most important of all: how they had loved.

Please god, don't take her from me. she repeated her mantra, feeling some anger which made her want to pull the huge screen from the wall and smash it to the floor. A woman was advertising some ointment against hemorrhoids and smiling like one should wish for them just to be able to use it.

Janes hands kept combing through her mane and Jane wondered how Korsak could just sit in his perfect silence and not scream.

After what had seemed to be an eternity, a doctor arrived. Jane noticed how tired he looked. No wonder it was the middle of the night, or was it already becoming morning? Korsak slowly stood from his chair to walk over.

"_Hi, Im Doktor Brunswick. __I performed the surgery on your wife, Dr. Isles. You are uhm_" he quickly glanced at his chart _"Jane Rizzoli."_ The brunette said, her mouth dry. _"She's in a critical state. The stab wounds are deep as they were performed in a high rage. Dr. Isles suffered some damage to vital organs like her kidney and she lost a lot of blood. We managed to repair the damage and put her onto the ICU. The next 24 hours are critical._" He sounded clinical and as tired as he looked.

"_Can I see her?"_ Jane asked after swallowing back the lump that had formed in her throat. It was hard to hold back the tears.

"_Sure, but only for a few minutes."_ He replied to Jane, before saying goodbye.


	27. Chapter 27

„_Hey, babe."_ Jane softly said after reaching for one of Maura's hands. Cables and machines were dominating the room and made Maura look small. Her face was pale. For a moment Jane closed her eyes, letting a gush of panic pass over her. Then she listened to all the beeps and the sound of the breathing machine before looking back at Maura.

"_I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope so."_ She swallowed hard wondering how much of the five minutes the nurse had given her had already passed. Her hand squeezed Maura's which was cold. _"I love you so much."_ She said, unable to hold back the tears any longer. _"Please, don't leave me."_ Pleading…

A nurse entered the room to change an IV, glancing at the monitor to check in routine. "_I think she feels your presence."_ She whispered, pointing to the heartrate which had gone up slightly since the brunette had entered the room. Jane didn't know if this was just a hoax or anything, but in her desperate state she hoped that the nurse was right.

"_If you don't tell the doctors you can stay a bit longer_." The nurse added with a wink before leaving the room again. It made Jane relax instantly because now the time pressure was gone. Jane refused to think that these could be the last minutes she spent with her wife.

Her wife? Where was Maura's wedding band? It wasn't on the blonde's fingers anymore as she suddenly noticed. She decided to ask the nurse once she came back. Meanwhile she took hers off and put it onto a small table which was close to Maura. She started telling her about the day, how everything had been easy and fun with Amber and Frost. How she had missed her when going to bed earlier.

Tears were flowing freely, but she didn't care anymore. This was Maura, her best friend and wife. If she couldn't be weak with her, she could be with no one. _"The doctor said that you suffered 7 stab wounds and that you fought all the way to the hospital. Keep fighting babe. I know its hard. But I also know that you can do it. I promise not to let my stuff lay around the house anymore. It will all be fine."_

Her eyes kept alternating between the monitor showing the heart rate and Maura who seemed to become smaller with every minute. Another rush of adrenaline and panic came over her and for a moment she thought she was going to get sick.

The brunette swallowed hard and continued talking to the blonde. She told her about whatever came to her mind. She kept talking until she had nothing left to say. _"I love you, babe." _

The nurse came back into the room, signing that it was time for her to leave. Jane asked for the wedding band and the nurse informed her that she would get Maura's personal belongings at the nurse's desk. _"Is it okay if I leave mine here?"_ she quietly asked pointing to the ring on the table.

There was a sad smile on the nurse's face which made Jane wonder about how hard the job must be. How often they had witnessed goodbyes from loved ones. _"Sure."_ The nurse replied, walking Jane out of the room. The brunette felt lost, taking the bag with Maura's personal items numbly out of one of the nurse's hand. She started walking down the corridor, her sneakers making the same noises as they had done when she had been there the last time to talk to Constance.

This event seemed to be so far away now, but it made her think about Maura's parents. Had somebody informed them? If yes, would they allow her to see her wife again?

When meeting Korsak she just threw her arms around him and her entire body shook as she cried. _"Hey, she's a fighter. She ll get through it. Okay?"_ he silently spoke his reassuring words, while rubbing her back. _"Its going to be okay."_ He added with a sigh.

R&I

After declining Korsaks offer to come with her she drove home. By the time she walked into the house she only felt numbness. She slumped into the couch after informing the academy that she had to take the day off. Sleep came somewhere during the noon, while she was watching some replay of a Sox game on TV.

Jane was startled by the ringing doorbell around midday. Amber, Frost and Katie stood on the porch with Pizza and beverages. "_We thought you might need some company."_ Amber said with a crooked smile_. "We heard it on the news this morning_." Frost explained. Everyone of them pulled her into a hug.

Jane wasn't really hungry but grabbed a piece of pizza because she knew that this is what Maura would want. Her internal Maura forced her to take one bite after the other. _"Shit!"_ she suddenly exclaimed when recalling that she hadn't checked if Maura's parents knew. Well they probably did now if they watched TV or listened to the radio.

She grabbed her phone to dial Constance's number. Maura had given it to her once. "_Just in case something happens to me."_ She had said with her typical smile that Jane loved so much. _"You will probably never need it." _

How wrong she had been, Jane thought as she waited for her wife's adoptive mother to pick up. "_Dr. Isles."_ The voice on the other line said, and Jane cringed in fear. She cleared her throat and explained who she was. "_Oh, you again. What do you want this time? Give me another lesson about how to treat my child?"_ Constance sounded snobby as always.

The brunette ignored the tone and explained what had happened. Despite all efforts she couldn't hold back the tears. There was a gasp on the other end of the line which let her know that the family didn't know yet.

"_I'm sorry."_ She said apologetically, knowing that none of this was her fault. But she felt sorry for Constance whose daughter's life was in danger.

There was a long pause on the others woman side and Jane wondered if the elder Isles had fainted. Then she heard muffled sounds and a male voice – Constance probably talking to her husband Arthur. "_She is at Mass general, in ICU._" Jane said, not knowing if someone listened.

There was suddenly the beeping which told her that Constance had hung up without saying thank you or goodbye. "_You're welcome._" She mumbled and was glad for Frosts hand touching hers reassuringly.

The doctors had told her that she could come back for a visit at 6pm after they had finished their exams. Jane and her friends – who had insisted on coming – arrived at 5pm. Constance was discussing with a nurse as they walked into the station, while Arthur was sitting in the waiting area. Jane greeted her with a nod and him with a handshake. She introduced everybody and when he raised a questioning eyebrow Amber simply said: _"We are all Maura's friends_."

"_Its really a shame that we can't see our daughter before 6." _Constance stated when coming to join the group._ "After all the donations we make, one would expect that we get a better treatment!"_

Jane rolled her eyes. _"Look honey. These are all Maura's friends."_ Arthur said calmly and Constance seemed to notice the small group for the first time. Her eyes mustered them from head to toe. Jane bit her lip, knowing that they didn't fit into Constance's picture of adequate friends for her daughter. But for god's sake, they were just a group of students. Everybody was in jeans and shirts, some crumpled and some bore marks of their lunch.

"_We know that we can't all see her, but we want to be close."_ An intimidated Frost mumbled.

The elder Isles seemed to be at a loss of words, which was new. _"I'm sure Maura appreciates it_." She finally said, a small smile touching her face. Before Jane could even start to wonder what the hell was going on, she felt Constance's arms wrap around her. "_I spoke with a doctor. He said that it doesn't look as bad as it did at the beginning. They say that the first 24 hours aren't over, but they are quite optimistic."_ Constance said in a notion of unknown kindness. _"They say that you sat with her for almost the entire night."_

Jane swallowed. "_Yes, I did."_ Now the elder woman thanked her. "_I didn't know that Maura had so many friends."_ She whispered to the brunette. Jane gave her a proud smile. "_Maura is a great person." _She bit back the _like I said when I saw you last time_ but kept on smiling.

"_She is, isn't she?"_ Constance reflected the proud smile. "_Well, I think we started off the wrong foot and I'm sorry. Maybe it was just too much of information when we first met."_ Her hand came forward and she presented herself by her first name. Jane quickly thought about rubbing her hands against her Jeans but thought better of it. If this woman tried, she could too. She only hoped that her palms weren't half as sweaty as she presumed, they were.

If they were, Constance was a lady and didn't mention. The scene was interrupted when a nurse finally walked in, clearly surprised by the amount of people and their diversity but she regained the control over her mimics quickly and announced that the exams were done and that Maura would be ready to welcome visit in 10 minutes. She hadn't been woken up from her medical induced coma though.

Jane glanced at Constance, offering her to go and see her daughter. This was very difficult for her as she had longed to hold Maura's hand for the entire day. But she didn't want to be selfish and it was probably good for Maura too to know that her mother had cared enough to come immediately to see her.

Therefore, she felt that this was the most reasonable thing to let Constance go and see her daughter. Her hand formed a fist around Maura's ring which she wore on a necklace and she smiled at the elder woman. Constance already returned after five minutes, her face pale but determined.

"_She needs you too."_ The adoptive mother stated, quickly squeezing the brunettes hand who gave her a grateful squeeze back.

"_Hey there."_ She greeted the blonde softly. "_The doctors are saying that you are hanging in there. But they will let you in coma for another 24 hours as your body needs more time to heal."_ Jane sniffled a bit and the first tears began to show.

Jane went on to tell Maura about her day and how Amber, Katie and Frost had fed her pizza. _"I know its not the healthiest food, but at least I ate something. They are here you know. To support me… us… they are so sweet."_

She stopped when a nurse came into the room and cleared her throat. _"I have to go know. Hang in there. We are all thinking about you. We all love you so much. Okay?"_ With that Jane let go of her hand and pushed one lost strand of her out of Maura's forehead to place a kiss there.

When she had reached the door, she turned around once more to take a look at her wife. Despite all of the machines she looked peaceful. At least she seems to have no pain. Jane thought and walked out into the arms of their friends.

Once back in the parking lot, Jane threw the keys of the Mustang towards Frost who blinked twice. Without any further explanation the brunette slid into the passenger's seat, feeling drained and exhausted.

She dreaded the night and the thoughts which would come during the darkness. What she hadn't expected though was how the queen size bed made her feel lonely and helpless. All three of her friends had offered to stay. Amber and Katie were in the guestroom while Frost slept on the couch.

If it would have been for Jane, she would have sent them home, but as they had insisted to stay they were in the house. "_Are you okay?"_ Frost asked from the bedroom door. His body a silhouette in the moonlight.

No, she wasn't. Frost understood the silence and padded further into the room to sit on the opposite side of her in the bed. Jane thanked god that he had had the mind not to sit down on Maura's side. This would have sent her off the edge.

His feet were tucked under his body in meditation style_. "I don't want to talk about it. I have talked so much."_ The brunette spoke into the silence. "_Its okay Jane. I understand that."_

His presence was soothing, her heartbeat which had been high due a nightmare, slowly calmed down until she fell back to sleep. When she woke in the morning Frost was gone. The sunlight was flooding the room and she checked her phone for any calls from the hospital.

No calls, which meant that nothing had changed. Finding some decent clothes, she padded downstairs into the kitchen to make some coffee. Jane sat on the deck and called the hospital for news.

Nothing had changed, Maura was still in an artificial coma. The nurse she spoke to informed her that she could come to visit her around 2pm. After hanging up, the brunette dialed Constance's number to give her the news.


	28. Chapter 28

Everybody met at the hospital around 1pm. It was almost 2 when a nurse informed them, that Maura was being brought into a normal room where 3 people could visit her in about 10 minutes.

"_Oh, thank god."_ Constance and Jane exclaimed at the same time_. Maybe we aren't so different after all_ the brunette thought and smiled_. At least we are united by the love for Maura_. The small group waited patiently until they could go and see her. Frost, Amber and Kathie stayed in front of the window, waving at Maura, who was giving them a weak but happy smile. Jane went into the room with her adoptive parents.

"_How are you darling?"_ Constance asked immediately placing a peck on each cheek of her daughter. Shy of kissing her onto the mouth the brunette did the same. Arthur nudged her softly. _"She's your wife."_ He whispered with a wink. "_Don't tell me you usually greet her like this."_ Jane blushed, glancing at Constance who was focused on her daughter. Despite feeling awkward to kiss Maura in front of her parents she finally bent down to catch the blondes lips for a shy kiss.

With the door to the room open, the three friends could also listen and talk with Maura. The nurse passed by after a few minutes, rolling her eyes and ordered them to go inside already, mumbling something of them being too loud and waking up other patients.

Jane noticed that Maura was still pale and looking small. But she was very much alive and reaching for Janes hand who had kept herself in the background so far. They smiled at each other, communicating by their looks. Jane exhaled deeply, when the warm hazel eyes locked with hers.

She finally got to explain Maura what had happened, filling up some gaps the trauma had left in her brain. The blonde listened in silence, an expression of horror on her face before letting go of Janes hand to touch the plasters. Jane smiled sweetly when Maura told them that she had already studied her chart and that she was going to be fine.

"_Of course, you are. You are a strong woman!"_ Constance patted the hand which rested on some plasters on her belly now. Jane caught a secret questioning glance from her wife and shrugged. It wasn't unheard of that people change their mind when one of their loved ones was facing death.

After almost an hour the nurse appeared to rush everybody out of the room and Janes heart sank. She wasn't ready to leave Maura now. _"Can't she stay?"_ Constance asked to everybody's surprise, pointing at Jane. "_They are married after all and after the shock they certainly want to spend some time together."_ The nurse shook her head vehemently and the brunette was about to pack up her stuff, when she saw how a 50 Dollar bill travelled out of Constance's fancy handbag into the nurse's pocket.

She almost gasped at how quick this little gesture had changed the nurses mind who now suddenly asked in a much more friendly way: "Do you want me to ask for a guest bed?" It had advantages to be rich Jane thought before nodding gratefully at Constance.

"_Yes, I think that would be good."_ The older woman replied with a wink towards Jane. The couple watched everybody leave, waving them goodbye. _"I'm gonna stay a bit more. Then I'm going to drive home to take a shower and fetch some stuff. I bet you don't want to wear this hospital gown all the time."_ She told Maura and wiggled her eyebrows.

"_Why? Isn't it fashionable? And it has ventilation on my back."_ Maura asked in a serious way which convinced Jane that the blonde had lost her mind. But then she realized that she had been teased by her wife when Maura suddenly started to laugh. _"God, Maur. You are really getting good at this."_ Jane said rolling her eyes.

"_What can I say? I had a good teacher."_ The blonde replied while pulling Jane closer to the bed.

"_You almost gave me a heart attack, Maur. I can't even begin to tell you how glad I am that you.. uhm… you didn't… "_ Jane changed the subject.

"_I know, honey."_ The blonde quickly said, grabbing Janes hand_. "I felt the same when your mother called me to say that you were badly injured."_

Silence filled the room and Jane noticed that it was a good silence because it didn't bore any beeps or breathing machine noises. A soft smile played around her mouth as Maura scooted to one side of the bed, padding the vacated spot as an invitation.

"_The nurse is not going to like this."_ Jane chuckled as she climbed into the spot without hesitation. _"I think the nurse won't mind so much after getting her little bonus."_ Maura replied with a grin. _"Shouldn't I be annoyed as a future police officer?"_ Jane cracked a joke. "_Who cares?" _was Maura's reply which was accompanied by a vague waving motion.

_Yeah right, who cared_? Jane thought while helping Maura move her head onto her chest. Her arms wrapped around the back, making sure that the gap in the back of the gown was covered with a blanket. Besides, it wasn't as if they were committing a crime.

The only thing that counted right now was this incredibly good feeling of holding her wife who was alive and breathing on her own.

Maura fell quickly into a deep sleep and Jane had to fight hard not to follow suite. She woke up when the nurses brought in her bed for the night. They seemed to ignore the fact that she was laying with Maura which was likely due to the bonus as Maura had called it. When dinner arrived, Jane thought that it would be a good time to leave the blonde for a quick drive home.

When she returned almost an hour later, the blonde was staring dizzily onto the TV screen, which was hanging on the wall. "_They already gave me my painkillers."_ She mumbled in between yawns. _"So, if you want you can go home and sleep in a proper bed..."_ Maura offered, her voice trailing off.

Jane shook her head. She helped Maura to get into her own pj's and then they snuggled into each other's arms to watch the latest episode of their true crime series. The brunette found Maura snoring before the opening credits had finished their way down the screen.

She smiled softly to herself watching part of it, until she was too tired herself. Then she silently turned off the TV and pulled Maura a bit closer with a sigh.

R&I

It was on the 4th day after the operation, when Jane took the golden wedding band off the necklace where she had kept it over the last days to slide it back where it belonged: onto Maura's ring finger. Maura in return did the same with hers. They sealed their doings with a sweet kiss.

"_The nurse told me that you had left yours here."_ The blonde explained with a sweet and grateful smile. _"This means a lot to me."_

"_Yeah, I thought that this way a part of me was always with you."_ Jane said with a soft smile. She didn't tell Maura though how she had been twice to the church to pray and light a candle for her.

R&I

They spent almost the entire week together. Jane kept bringing her food and fresh clothes, watching TV and helping her with duties like washing.

She started to go back to school on the 5th day after Maura's operation. Reluctantly but knowing that her wife was going to be fine she began to engage in her classes again.

After almost a week, Maura was finally allowed to get out of bed. She was sitting excited at the edge of the bed, waiting for Janes assistance. The brunette had found out, that Maura was especially fond of wearing her t-shirts and glanced at the sox shirt which she had brought her wife the previous day. She found that Maura looked just adorable in it and kissed her forehead.

"_Do you really think that a shower is reasonable at your state? Shouldn't we walk around a bit first and see how its going?_" she asked Maura who waved all concerns aside. "_I really want a shower. Its been too long._" She insisted.

Jane nodded, giving in. How did the saying go? Doctors are the worst patients_. "All right."_ She said with a smile. "_Then let's get you to the shower."_

She helped Maura to get out of bed and steadied her when she started wobbling. "_I might shower with you. Just to make sure."_ Jane mumbled as the slowly walked towards the bathroom. "_Oh, I would love that._" The sultriness of the words made Jane chuckle. "_That's not what I meant Maur." _

"_Shame."_ Was the only respond she got. _"Yeah, first we get you out of here and then we'll see."_ Jane said with a grin. Maura sat down to a chair next to the sink, so that Jane could undress her first. Then she undressed herself and they stepped cautiously into the shower.

Maura sighed deeply as soon as the warm water touched her skin. Jane washed her literally from head to toe, being especially cautious and gentle around the waterproof plasters which they had gotten from the nurse.

"_I'm feeling like a new person now."_ Maura exclaimed while Jane pulled a fresh shirt over her head. _"You know, you would make a great mother."_ The blonde suddenly said, and Jane glanced up from the crouching position she had taken on to slide some socks over Maura's feet.

"_Uh oh. I don't know, Maur. Sometimes I can barely dress myself properly_." The brunette replied. _"Oh, come on! Stop downplaying yourself. You might be a bit chaotic. So what? That's who you are, and that's how I love you." _Jane hitched a breath.

"_What is it? Did I say something wrong?"_ Maura asked clueless when she saw Janes face turn pale.

"_No, you didn't. It just reminded me the night you got stabbed. I fell over the books next to the bed. I promised you that if you .. you know… I wouldn't be less chaotic."_ Silence fell over them. "_Do you think that you heard what I said?"_ Jane finally dared to ask looking Maura into the eyes.

"_I don't know. There are scientific studies which seem to proof that someone who is in a coma, can hear what's being said to them or feel someone's presence in the room. My memories are blurred to be honest. I had so many dreams from which I don't even know if they were dreams or real people talking to me. But really Jane, I don't mind if you are being chaotic as you are. Its fine. I'm the total opposite. If I'd ask you to be less chaotic, I would have to be less meticulous. And honestly I don't see that happening."_

Both burst out into laughter. _"Me either Maur."_ Jane said with a grin. She made Maura stand up one more time to pull up the pj pants before helping her wife into bed. Just like every night Maura's head came to rest on Janes chest and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

From the day of the shower on the healing rate increased remarkably. Maura had still to spend one more week in hospital. Constance and Angela visited her every day while Jane was at the academy. The afternoons were very often shared with Amber, Katie and Frost. The evenings were for Jane and Maura alone. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they played and when Maura was tired Jane read her whatever article she was interested in from a medical journal.

After two weeks in hospital Maura was ready to go home. Jane packed up their stuff into two duffle bags, wondering how much clothes and items could be smuggled into a hospital in the course of only 12 days. She hung one of the bags around her shoulder and cautiously placed one in Maura's lap as she wheeled her wife out into the sunshine.

"_I can't wait to finally go home._" Maura smiled at Jane who threw the duffle bags into the trunk of her Mustang. She smiled back at her wife. Who wouldn't she thought? After two weeks everybody was more than ready to go home. _"Ah my own bed…"_ Maura kept on dreaming, groaning though when she tried to find a comfortable position in the sports car.

The doctors had warned her that it would probably take at least one more month until she was fit for work. One month in which Jane would pamper her because Maura was special, and she deserved it. A month which would also bear some doctor's appointments.

Despite never losing a word over it, Jane knew that Maura was seeing someone for therapy. She was glad though that holding Maura was enough to keep her from having nightmares. The blonde had also asked for her laptop where she could write a diary.

Yeah, she would pamper the hell out of this beautiful woman who glanced in amazement at the surroundings while they were driving through the streets Jane thought. Just because Maura Isles deserved it and because she loved her so much.


	29. Chapter 29

"_How was your day?"_ Maura asked as they were sitting at the table, eating dinner. Jane felt exhausted. It had taken her at least one week to catch up with what she had missed at the university and the academy while she had been with Maura at the hospital. There was a lot of homework to do and the first exams were just around the corner.

After cooking, doing chores at home and much more she had spent most of the nights learning and was now about to fall asleep in her plate of spaghetti. Her hands reached for the glass of iced _tea "It was good. We talked about the psychology of murderers at the university today."_ She said before leading the beverage to her mouth.

Maura studied her face and movements for a while. _"You know. I can help you with your homework if you like. Or we could learn together."_ Jane knew that the blonde just tried to help her, but she declined the offer like she always did. She wasn't used to accept help from others and still felt uncomfortable with it, despite several tries from her wife.

"_You're exhausted Jane. You need to sleep otherwise you will not make it."_ Maura said softly, reaching for her hand. The brunette avoided eye contact. "_I'm fine."_ She stubbornly said and shoveled another fork of potatoes into her mouth.

"_No, you are not. You almost fell asleep just a few minutes ago."_ The blonde stated with a smile. _"Why don't you tell me what you need to be done and let me do it while you take a nap?"_

"_Because its cheating, Maur!" Jane claimed vehemently_. The blonde didn't blink at her outburst but began rubbing her thumb over Janes hand instead.

"_Who cares, Jane? No one must know. It's probably a piece of cake for me."_

"_I care. I will know."_ She paused. "_And the teachers as well probably when I suddenly hand in a paper which deserves an A."_

Maura chuckled softly. _"You get a lot of A's without my doing. Don't worry about that."_

"_I just don't want to, okay?"_ Jane growled and stood from the table. Maura could see that Jane was angry now and decided to drop it. Instead she carried the plates to the sink to clean-up while Jane walked out onto the deck to catch some fresh air.

"_Don't you dare to make the dishes_." Jane growled from outside through the window into the kitchen.

"_Jane, I'm fine! Just let me do something. It won't kill me."_ Maura, now angry too, growled back. _"Stop overprotecting me!"_ she shouted through the window. The brunette came back into the room, apparently fuming. _"I'm not overprotecting you, I'm trying to help you_!" she yelled.

Maura paused, never before had she seen Jane in such a rage. It was totally unexpected seeing as to how tired she had been earlier. Or maybe the reason for her rage was that she was just exhausted, Maura mused. Was she really going to put up a fight now Maura wondered?

"_Fine. If you say so." _She whispered fiercely, dropping the plate she had began to wash into the sink before leaving the room after staring at her wife.

"_Fine. At last!"_ Jane yelled after her, the dark voice barely audible for the blonde who was already up the stairs and on her way to the bedroom. Being sure that Jane would hear it, she slammed the door to the bedroom shut behind her, before dropping onto the bed.

For the fraction of a moment she listened into the silence of the house. She was getting tired of Jane taking everything out of her hand as soon as she wanted to do something. It made her feel incapacitated, which she wasn't. But it made her feel that way and she hated it.

She was tired of seeing Jane working her ass of every single day, being tired to death when crawling into bed at the wee morning hours to catch maybe one or two hours of sleep before starting the madness all over again.

But most of all she hated fighting with Jane. She hated if Jane hated her and she didn't like the fight that had just occurred. Part of her wanted to go downstairs and talk to Jane. Make her feel comfortable and sleep. But she knew her partner long enough to see that there was no use in it.

Jane needed time to think and calm down. Then she would come to her, that's what she always did in these cases. Thank god it hadn't happened to often before though.

To distract herself, Maura opened the book from Janes nightstand. It was a gruesome thriller which turned out have a lot of suspense. For a while she managed not to think about the fight, but it all came back after a while.

Sighing she turned of the light and tried to sleep when her phone buzzed, announcing a message.

**I'm sorry. Maybe I'm taking too much care. I just want to help you.**

Maura reflected shortly before typing her reply.

**I'm not incapacitated. I always appreciate your help, but I need to begin doing things on my own again.**

**I know. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me and help me with my homework?**

A small smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth as Maura typed: **Yes, and of course yes**.

Then she waited, wondering if she should go downstairs. Before she could take a decision though, there was a knock to the bedroom door. A sheepish looking Jane pushed her head gingerly through it after Maura had called her to come in.

"_I'm sorry."_ Jane apologized again, slowly padding towards the bed with a bunch of books.

"_I'm sorry too."_ Maura said softly, glad that Jane sat down at the edge of her side of the bed. One of the brunette's hands came to rest gently on her belly. _"I'm not going to break Jane."_ Maura said gently, taking the hand to push it over one of her wounds_. "It won't kill me if we had sex or if I did some chores."_ She said reassuringly while lifting the top of her pj to show that the wounds were healed now.

Janes fingers touched one of them gently, drawing out the lines of the scarred tissue. "_I wont break."_ Maura repeated softly. _"I'm not going to leave you or die, my nutball_." The soft chuckle from the brunette's mouth made her feel relieved.

The books landed on the floor as Jane began to kiss the place where her finger had outlined the wound moments earlier. Every single of the seven stab wounds were kissed gently and the top of the pj wandered further up until it was suddenly gone.

Maura sighed when Janes mouth closed around one of her nipples. It seemed like an eternity had passed since they had made love. So, the blonde embraced it. Jane was gentle, careful and very sensual as she worked Maura up until she climaxed.

Then she let Maura return the favor before cuddling together. Jane curled up and snuggled into Maura's arms as if looking for strengths. _"You are really exhausted Jane. I'm grateful for all you have done for me. See, I didn't break. Let me help you now. Please."_

Jane gave the deepest of sighs possible. _"I need the paper tomorrow."_

"_Just tell me what you need, and I will do it. I slept plenty lately. And honestly my mind needs to do something useful."_ Maura replied, stroking the brunettes back.

Feeling that Jane needed a bit more cuddling they stayed in the position for a while. Then Jane told her what she needed, and Maura gave her a kiss. "_I'm at your office."_ She winked. "_I'll be back soon_."

By the time she was back, Jane was sleeping in a fetal position. The homework hadn't been easy, but Maura had embraced the challenge. She was mighty happy with the outcome and scooted closer to Jane before closing her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

„_You've got a B."_ Jane said triumphantly a few days later. Maura had done some homework for her and Jane had been able to catch up some sleep.

"_Impossible! Let me see!"_ Maura said in disbelieve. She had been busy cooking when the brunette had returned from university and walked around the kitchen counter to grab the paper Jane had been waving around.

"_Gotcha!"_ Jane giggled when Maura had finally grabbed it and saw the red A scribbled on the front page. She nudged her wife and rolled her eyes pointedly towards her before walking back to the half-sliced onions.

"_What? No kiss?"_ Jane teased her while following Maura around the counter_. "Why should I…"_ the banter got stuck in the blonde's throat when Janes lips caught hers for a sweet kiss. _"Thank you, babe._" She mumbled gently, giving Maura a grateful look. "_I still don't feel comfortable, but you helped me a lot."_

"_you're welcome, Jane. Anytime. And you shouldn't feel uncomfortable because you usually do your homework alone. Its been just two or three. Don't worry."_

"_You're probably right."_ Jane said, still smiling. "_What will we have for dinner?"_ the brunette asked bouncing back and forth on her feet.

"_French Onion soup with Croutons."_ The blonde replied and willingly accepted her wife's offer to help chop the onions. _"Sounds great!"_ Jane said, considering Maura's onion soup to be one of the best dishes ever. After being brought up with Italian food she embraced the foreign cooking like she embraced cooking with Maura by itself.

It was always fun when they bantered and occasionally touched, working themselves a bit up which most of the time led to what Jane liked to call the dessert. The dessert was usually served in bed and included at least two orgasms.

This night was no exception.

"_Maybe we should invite Constance and Arthur to dinner one day?_" Jane spoke the thoughts that had occupied her mind since Maura had come out of the hospital. They had been nice, and she thought that it would do them all some good to spend some time together.

Including them into their lives only seemed fair after they had cared so much for them in a hard time.

"_Yes, maybe."_ Maura said vaguely. Jane sensed that she was still scared of a drama and kissed her cheek. _"I think they deserve the chance."_ She silently said. **"don't you think so?"**

"**Yes. You are right." **The blonde finally admitted after thinking about it. _"How about Friday?"_

Jane quickly checked her calendar mentally. _"Friday sounds good. We could also invite Ma, Frost, Amber and Katie."_

A doubtful look crossed Maura's face_. "Are you sure about that?"_

"_They seemed to like each other. So why not? Let them meet your friends. Your mother was all but overwhelmed to learn that you have so many_."

A snort erupted the darkness of the room. "_Yes, because I never had any."_

"_Yeah, because you met the wrong people before." _Jane stated with a grunt.

"_Do you really think so?"_ Maura asked still doubtful.

"_Dah! You should have seen how they asked me every day how you were doing and if they could do something to help. They were really worried about you."_ Jane replied.

A soft smile lit up Maura's face. "_You know that they call me the queen of dead at the precinct? They say I'm cold." _There was a sad expression on her face.

"_They obviously don't know you_." Jane waved it off. "_and just so you know: you are my queen of heart." _

"_That's cheesy Jane._" Maura protested but seemed to like it. Her hands brushed over Janes cheek.

Jane chuckled softly pulling the blonde on top of herself to kiss her. _"It's the truth. Nothing but the truth."_ She stated seriously against Maura's soft lips.

"_Now you have me blushing._" The blonde whispered back. "_Awww."_ Jane said with a sweet laugh.

R&I

When Maura returned to work two weeks later, she got loads of welcoming and warm looks. It was almost too much for her as she didn't know how to handle the sudden sympathy. It was as if she had become part of the group. It also probably had a lot to do with the fact that people appreciated her work more after being cursed by Popov and Pikes for seven weeks she mused.

Jane walked into her office with her typical Rizzoli swagger to check on her around lunch time. While enjoying the lunch which consisted of burger and fries, they talked about the Christmas holidays which were approaching fast.

This reminded Jane that she still had to do some shopping and she rolled her eyes groaning. "_I can help you."_ Maura offered with a grin. "_I've done mine in September already."_ Jane smirked. Of course, she had.

She tried to guess what she would get for a while but gave up when recognizing that her efforts were useless. Instead she gave in and accepted Maura's offer to help her. Great! She thought while walking out into the parking lot, not knowing what to buy for her wife.

"_How about some jewelry. Women love that!"_ Frost said smartly as she told her dilemma to her friends later. The snow was falling in thick flakes from the Boston sky and they had gathered around the fireplace where it was nice and cozy.

"_No way. Janes a poor student."_ Amber chuckled. _"I'm with Frost. Jewelry is nice_." Kathie chimed in after taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

Jane dreamily looked into the fire while her mates kept discussing about a suitable present for Maura. So close to Christmas no one was interested in doing homework or writing exams anymore. So, this topic seemed to be a welcomed distraction.

What Jane was dreaming about was taking Maura on a weekend get-away. Just the two of them sipping cocktails and going to museums. But unfortunately, Amber was right: she was a poor student.

"_How was dinner with her parents?"_ Kathie interrupted her reverie. Arthur and Constance had been pleased about the invitation. So, they had met for dinner 3 days ago. Unfortunately Frost, Katie and Amber had been busy, so it had only been she and Maura with Arthur and Constance. Both of Maura's adoptive parents had insisted on inviting Jane and Maura to a fancy restaurant.

Jane had worn a fancy black dress which she kept in her wardrobe for special occasions. And Maura had worn a blue one. _"It was good."_ Jane replied with a smile, recalling how warm the atmosphere had been and how it had cheered up her wife to finally be seen by her parents. Seen and accepted. Jane bit her lips when she remembered how they had hugged her when saying goodbye.

"_Elaborate please."_ Amber chuckled to get a short version of the events_. "Sounds nice._" Frost said after Jane had finished with a smile.

"_What are you going to do for Christmas?"_ Jane asked into the round. Frost told them that he was going to see his mum, Kathie and Amber were indecisive. Amber still hadn't come out to her parents and she felt that she needed to spend Christmas with them, while Kathie clearly wanted to spend Christmas with her which led back to the coming out topic.

After not even having shot a glance at their books, the lots got ready to leave the house after 3 delightful hours. Maura was working late, and Jane wandered around the house for a while not wanting to go to sleep after their friends had left. Somehow the memory of the last time she had gone to sleep on such a night still stuck with her.

She felt nervous and kept glancing at the watch wondering when Maura would be done. They had one more exam the next day before going to enjoy their holidays. She knew that she should learn, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

Besides, Maura had helped her with it the previous day, so she felt save. The brunette ended up slumping onto the couch in front of the fire.

She must have fallen asleep after all because Maura woke her softly with a kiss. _"Bed?"_ she asked, and Jane nodded. "_Are you okay?"_ she asked anxiously, and Maura smiled at her. _"Yes. I'm okay. Just tired." _

The brunette sat up and took Maura's hand. _"I love you."_ She whispered as they hugged. _"I love you too, Jane."_ The blonde replied and softly pushed a strand of black curls back to where they belonged looking into deep brown eyes.

It felt good to have the strong arms wrapped around her body, Jane thought feeling save. Despite denying it, she needed this hug just as much as Maura needed hers.

Their bodies glided into the sheets and met in the middle of the Queen-size bed to spoon up. _"Night Maur."_ Jane yawned. "_Good night Jane._"


	31. Chapter 31

The last exam before Christmas proved that also teachers had a heart. Jane left the classroom with a smile before time was even up. It suited her well because that way she had more time to look for an adequate present for Maura.

Humming a tune, she walked towards the Mustang, the falling snow brightening up her mood. This is what holidays should be like she thought as she slid behind the wheel to drive to the shopping center.

Almost there her phone buzzed, and she fumbled it out of her pocket to check who the caller was. Ambers face lit up the screen. Jane called her back as soon as she had found a reasonable parking lot.

"_Hey Am! What's up?"_ she greeted her friend cheerfully, but her face faltered as soon as she heard some sniffling. _"Hey…"_ the brunette tried to calm her friend down while eying a family walking by straight towards the entrance. Something told her that she wouldn't go shopping and she cringed.

A few minutes passed with sobbing on one end of the line and soothing words on the other. _"Where are you?_" Jane finally asked already turning the key in the ignition. _"I'm coming."_

R&I

Amber was sitting at the bus stop, just like she had said. It had taken Jane 20 minutes to reach her due to the heavy traffic_. Is everybody doing last minute shopping now_? She mumbled as her fingers tapped to the wheel.

Gone was the Christmas mood, replaced by a worried face when seeing the tears streaming down her friend's face. The brunette drove Amber to the only place which came to her mind: beacon hill. The girl was still sobbing, and Jane made her sit on the couch, making fire after giving her a tissue box.

"_Katie broke up with me."_ Amber finally blurted out to Jane who turned with a log in her hand.

"_Are you sure? I mean did she say that she wants to break up?"_ Jane asked cautiously quickly dropping the log into the fire to sit next to Amber. Her friend bit her lips and the brunette waited patiently.

"_No, but she said that she needed space. Isn't that the same?"_ Puffy eyes turned towards Jane who grabbed a tissue from the box in Ambers lap and handed it to her.

"_I don't know Amber. I'm not an expert when it comes to relationships. You know that. But to me it doesn't sound like the same. What else did she say?"_

"_Your married!"_ it sounded almost accusingly. "_Yes, but that doesn't mean that I have experience in this kind of stuff."_ Jane replied calmly. "_All I can offer you is my gut feeling. And my intestines say that Katie doesn't want to break up. You guys make a nice couple. So, tell me what else she said_."

Speaking of gut feelings, Jane had a hunch what the problem was but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"_She said that she wants to spend Christmas with me."_ Amber sniffed and confirmed Janes suspicion.

"_But I'm not ready to come out to my parents yet!" _

"_Oh Amber."_ Jane said and pulled her into a hug. "_That's not the end of the world. Why don't you spend Christmas with her family then? Does it have to be Christmas eve anyways? You could spend it with your family each and then have your own little party the next day."_

The following silence told Jane that they hadn't considered this option and she smiled. _"Why don't you ask her?"_ she nudged the girl next to her. There was more silence in which Jane could see the wheels turning in Ambers head.

"_Just think about it."_ She said while standing to get the door as the bell had rang. Maybe some parcel delivery for Maura or so she thought when opening the door to find Katie crying on her doorstep.

"_I didn't know where to go."_ She said with her heads deep between her shoulders. "_I hope it's okay that I came to you. Amber broke up with me."_

Jane shook her head in disbelief about the two girls' antics. It was clear as day that they loved each other. Her hand opened the door to let Katie in. "_She actually thinks that you broke up with her."_ The brunette said. _"She's in the living room and I think you should talk to each other."_

Katies eyes peered around Jane to where her girlfriend was sitting on the couch. The tears where still visible on the auburns face.

R&I

Jane glanced at her watch once the couple had left reunited. She waved them goodbye and calculated how long the stores would still be open. If she was fast, she could make it. Therefore, she quickly threw on a coat and grabbed her keys to head out to her car.

She reached the mall 10 minutes before closing time, running to the jeweler store she had had in mind to check if she could find something she could afford. Maura had given her access to her account, but it somehow felt wrong to use this money to buy her a gift.

After walking around and peering into various showcases a clerk approached her and offered help.

"_I'm looking for a gift for my wife."_ She said, suddenly feeling odd and underdressed in her washed-out Jeans and sneakers. The elder man nodded wistfully. "_But I'm only a student, so…_" her voice trailed off nervously.

The clerk gave her a warm smile before leading her to another part of the store. "_Have you something special in mind?"_ he asked while pulling out some drawers. Jane shook her head. It had to be nice and affordable. These were her two criteria and she told him so.

It was almost closing time, but the clerk gave her time to chose a piece out of the rings and necklaces which now lay exposed on the counter. "_Excellent choice!"_ he joyfully said, once she had pointed to what she wanted.

Jane hoped that he was right, and that Maura would think the same as she payed and left in a hurry.

Maura's car was already in the driveway when Jane pulled up to the house. "_Hey, I'm home!"_ she yelled into the house.

"_Hey yourself! I'm in the kitchen." _Maura called as a reply. Jane sneaked towards the door of said room and glanced around the corner, seeing her wife cooking dinner.

"_I have your Christmas present."_ She said with a grin. But instead of turning around to look away Maura glanced at her curiously.

"_Maur, could you please close your eyes so that I can smuggle it in? Its still unwrapped."_ Jane giggled.

"_What? Ohhh. Sure."_ The blonde covered her eyes with her hands and Jane rolled her eyes. _"Don't peek!"_ she ordered looking twice before rushing by with her velvet box. "_But hurry up, dinner is almost ready!"_ Maura called after her.

"_Damn! What a mess._" Jane mumbled upon seeing her desk still covered in books, papers and pens. _"I should really clean this up during my holidays."_ She spoke to herself, knowing that she wouldn't do it. Luckily, she found just enough space to wrap up the gift by pushing some books aside.

By the time she was ready and walked back towards the kitchen, two plates of spaghetti Napoli were already sitting on the kitchen counter. Her long arms wrapped around Maura's waist who was sitting on one of the stools, nursing a glass of wine while waiting for her with a smile. She kissed her cheek and then sat down herself.

As both were exhausted, they ate in a comfortable silence. The next day a hoard of loud Rizzoli's would come to celebrate Christmas, so they didn't mind a little peace and silence to come down.

After a relaxing evening spent cuddling and watching TV Jane felt ready for the next day.

**Are you okay?** Jane sent a message to Amber while she waited for Maura to finish her nightly routine.

**Yes. We made-up three times.** The reply came almost immediately and made Jane chuckle.

**Good. **** Have a nice Christmas.** She typed.

**You too!**

R&I

"_Good morning sweetheart."_ Jane whispered as Maura began to stir in bed next to her. She had been awake for a while, spending the time thinking about the day that lay ahead of them. Maura mumbled something which sounded like good morning and rolled over to end up in her arms.

"_Only five more minutes."_ She pleaded which made Jane chuckle softly. Her mouth placed a sweet kiss on the blonde's forehead. _"Okay."_ She whispered gently enjoying the early morning cuddle. A few minutes later a soft snoring reached her ear and she decided to get up to make breakfast.

Seeing as it was Christmas, she put some extra energy into making fresh orange juice and adding other little extras to the table to make it special. Then she went into her office to fetch her gift. Not the one she had bought the previous evening but the one she had managed to buy one week ago.

Her eyes were scanning the table nervously to make sure that she hadn't forgotten something when Maura padded sleepily into the room. Rushing around the counter, Jane took a cup of coffee and handed it to the blonde who was rubbing her eyes.

"_Thank you."_ Maura yawned. "_When have you become a morning person?"_ she questioned Jane after giving her a good morning kiss.

"_Probably when I started with the academy._" She replied with a smirk. A smile replaced the smirk very quickly thought when she saw how Maura's face lit up at the sight of the gift on the table which was lying next to her plate.

"_Merry Christmas."_ Jane said sheepishly. _"Thank you, honey."_ Maura left a peck on her cheek starting to walk towards the living room to put it under the Christmas tree with the other gifts.

"_Don't you want to open it now?"_ the brunette asked in the hope that she wouldn't sound to anxious or make her wife suspicious.

"_No, it should be opened together with the other ones."_ The blonde paused and glanced at Jane who felt highly uncomfortable at the thought that the rest of the family would see the content of the box.

"_I'd rather have you open it now. Its uhm special."_ Jane managed to hold off a blush.

"_Why? Is there some…. Oh my god, Jane! Is it a sex toy?"_ Maura whispered giggling at the sudden appearance of a deep scarlet color on the brunette's face. Jane shrugged helplessly while the blonde pulled off the paper, still giggling.

"_Hope you like it."_ Jane said fidgeting nervously with her hands when Maura pulled out a harness and a dildo. "_I do."_ The blonde whispered to her ear when coming to give her a thank you hug.

Then a lightning bolt rushed through her body right to her center when Maura kissed the spot close to her ear which always turned her on. She pulled away slightly to see a mischievous grin plastered on her wife's face.

Giggling she caught Maura's lips with hers for a kiss. "_How much time do we have?"_ she asked Maura between kisses, always staying close to her mouth as they were walking towards the stairs dropping the few cloths they were wearing.

"_Don't know. But should be enough to…"_ Jane cut her off with another kiss, hoping that she wouldn't stumble onto the stair which she couldn't see as she was walking backwards with Maura pushing her hungrily.

They fell asleep after some rounds of love making and woke up when they heard the door slamming and Angela calling their names. _"Shit!"_ the brunette exclaimed, and Maura shrieked. In the following panic they jumped out of bed and ran around to fetch cloths they could find, bumping each other several times until they finally landed in each other's arms giggling.

"_Ma, hey! We are still upstairs, getting ready. Give us a sec!"_ Jane yelled out of the bedroom door. _"What?"_ she asked Maura whom she found staring at her with an open mouth as she turned her head back to her.

"_I didn't know that you could be as loud as your mother."_ Jane blushed. "_Don't compare me to my mother. That's not sexy."_ She grumbled as they walked off into the shower.

Being ready first, Jane walked down the staircase and blushed when seeing their panties and other stuff scattered on the floor. _"I see you already had a good start into the day._" Her mother grinned mischievously as she walked around the corner to see Jane frantically picking up the items.

"_Uhm, yeah."_ She mumbled, her face still shining in a bright red. Hopefully Angela wouldn't deepen the subject further she thought. But there was no such luck as her mother got a thoughtful expression. _"I remember how it feels like to wake up and…."_

"_Oh god ma. I don't wanna hear it."_ Jane whined, interrupting her.

"_Why. Its only natural and there is nothing wrong with a healthy sex life. As Maura._"

"_Ask me what?"_ the blonde questioned after entering the room. Jane rolled her eyes as Angela repeated what she had just said, and Maura agreed. She realized that she was still holding the cloths in her arm and then realized something else as her eyes passed the breakfast table. Maura who had followed her eyes suddenly blushed when getting aware of the box of her present which bore clear pictures of its former content.

Jane handed the load of crumpled fabric over to her wife and rushed to the table to fetch the box, hiding it behind her back. "_Oh, you already got a present?"_ Angela, who had obviously not seen it while being alone downstairs earlier asked curiously. "_What is it? Can I see it?"_

The couple's eyes locked when seeking help in each other. _"Uhm. Oh, look its already ten o'clock. We should really get started!_" Maura exclaimed in an attempt to deflect. Angela glancing to the watch on her wrist took on the lead and Jane grinned. She mouthed a I love you to Maura who exhaled silently before disappearing with the cloths while Jane busied herself to light a fire with the box.

Meanwhile Angela began to work on their meal in the kitchen.

"_Why haven't you touched your breakfast?"_ Angela asked when Jane began storing away the stuff from the table. _"Because uhm as you noticed before we had breakfast in bed."_ She replied with a smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

The rest of the family arrived around 4pm when the smell of food was already flooding Janes and Maura's house. Parcels of all sizes and weights were taken out of trunks and moved underneath the Christmas tree.

"_Ma, just let me… please."_ Frankie huffed as Angela kissed his cheek to say hello as he was trying to bring a huge and heavy looking gift to the living room where the decorated tree stood. Jane watched in silence and smiled at the scene, munching on a cookie she had stolen while Angela was busy with greeting her other kids. Tommy came with Lydia and TJ.

The boy was all excited and Angela rubbed his cheeks which were red from the cold and stormy weather outside. As she turned around the last bite of cookie quickly disappeared into Janes mouth and Angela smirked.

"_We need a new tradition_." The matriarch informed the lots with a serious face. "First singing carols around the tree, then dinner, then gifts."

All three siblings began whining. "_Ma, why not the gifts first?"_ Frankie spoke up for the group.

"_Yeah, worked fine for our entire life."_ Tommy chimed in, caressing his sons head. Jane who was still eating was unable to speak so Maura spoke up for her in fear that her wife would suffocate on her cookie.

"_Why would you like to change that?"_ she asked, earning a grateful look from the brunette.

"_Because you are grown-ups now. And you never come to the table to eat dinner properly. You are always playing and glimpsing at your toys."_ The elder Rizzoli said firmly.

"_Tj isn't grown up yet."_ Jane said, finally being able to speak after swallowing.

"_He seems to be the most grown up, though._" Angela smirked at her and walked off to the kitchen to finish cooking. Her way of saying that the discussion was over. Frankie and Jane grumbled as they slumped into the couch to turn on the TV.

Despite Angela's plan being logic to Maura, the matriarch hadn't calculated the curiosity which made the siblings glancing back and forth between the table and the presents while eating dinner hastily.

"_Fine!"_ the matriarch exclaimed after watching them for a while. "_Next year we will do the presents before dinner again."_

All three high fived to Maura's amusement and Angela sighed. After cleaning up the table they settled into the living room and TJ got assigned to read the names on the parcels and bring it to the right person. He did well under the watchful eyes of his parents who helped him whenever a gift was to heavy or too big for him.

Janes arm was resting around Maura's shoulder whose hand was resting in her lap. "_I love you."_ Jane whispered into Maura's ear when her gift landed in the blondes hands. It was the smallest of all, and the brunette hoped that she had chosen right.

Once everybody had his gifts, they began unwrapping them. There were ohs and ahs all around as Jane watched her wife open hers first. The violet velvet box was soon freed, and Maura opened it to peek inside.

There were two necklaces with each half of a hart and a small diamond as decoration. She had added a note which said: _I choose you. And I'll choose you, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you_.

Maura's dimples showed when a smile split her face. One could see that she loved it. The blonde's lips caught Janes for a sweet kiss, and they rested their foreheads together until Angela's voice interrupted them.

"_What is it?"_ the matriarch asked curiously, and Maura showed the necklaces to the family. "_You could have given me one of these."_ Lydia nudged Tommy and everybody chuckled at his face.

Then it was Janes turn to unwrap Maura's gift. The brunette looked puzzled when a travel guide peeked through the halfripped paper. It was depicting the Eiffel tower and promised to contain a list of all interesting bars in Paris. The city of lights was the blondes favorite and she couldn't wait to show Jane its charme. Besides what was more romantic than a week in Paris?

Jane opened the book to find two tickets and the confirmation for a hotel reservation. She giggled when she found the section with the bars marked by a post it on which Maura had drawn a winking emoji.

"Well, I thought you might also be interested in these." Maura chuckled after receiving a kiss.

"Also?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Yes. Of course, we are also going to do a lot of sightseeing. I think that its going fun for the both of us." Dimples flashed as the blonde grinned.

"Its going to be fun for sure. Wow! Thank you!" Jane said and pulled Maura into a hug.

"Im glad you like your present." Maura said as they lay in bed after a long but joyful evening. "I was thinking that it could be the honeymoon we never had because of the stress with moving and the academy."

"I love it." Jane said with the brightest smile. "And I cant believe it. Its so sweet."

Maura shifted so that she lay half on top of the brunette. "Your gift was much sweeter." She mumbled as their lips closed on each other.

R&I

When they awoke the next morning none of them felt the need to rise. Instead they snuggled together and spent a lot of time talking, kissing, hugging and enjoying themselves. Maura's hand slipped through Janes raven colored curls and she pulled her into a deep kiss. _"I love you so much."_ She whispered with a smile. All Jane could think was that this was just too good to be true.

How had she gotten so lucky she wondered? "_I love you too, Maur._" She said and kissed the blonde again.

As they walked into the kitchen two hours later, Jane regretted having told her family to leave the dishes because they could do it the next day. Seeing the huge amount, she knew that it would take them the rest of the noon to clear up the kitchen.

"_Can I invite you to breakfast?"_ she asked Maura who was looking equally mischievously at the work. Both chuckled. _"I'd love that Jane_."

After enjoying breakfast at a Bistro, they decided to visit Maura's mothers art gallery and ended up in cinema to watch an action movie. To their surprise the piles of dishes were gone when they came home, and everything was neat and clean.

It had its advantages if Angela had a key to the house Jane decided, calling her to say thank you. _"It's the least I could do after you had us yesterday._" Her mother replied nonchalantly.

R&I

Jane was somehow sad when the holy days were over. The time had been good for the couple though as they hardly ever found time for each other in between Mauras work hours and Janes amount of work for the academy and university.

Seeing her friends after two weeks felt good though. Amber was over the moon by her and Katies private Christmas party and Frost was just glad to have seen his mother again. The small group settled to their favorite spot in the leaving room of beacon hill to chat about their days apart.


	33. Chapter 33

"_For how long will you be gone?"_ Jane asked Maura as they were eating dinner. The blonde took a sip from her water.

"_The conference will last three days. But as it begins early Monday morning I will have to leave on Sunday."_ She replied. Jane took a bite of her fish. "_I can give you a ride to the airport and home – depends on when your plane lands." _She offered.

"_That would be great if you don't mind."_ Maura smiled.

"_Of course. I mean hey, that's part of my job as your wife."_ Jane chuckled and picked up a potato with her fork.

"_Thank you, Jane."_

"_No problem at all."_ The brunette winked.

"_I mean for taking me to the airport but also for supporting me." _

The brunette glanced at Maura who seemed touched. _"Always!"_ she said as she reached for her wife's hand and squeezed it. The blonde nodded and smiled.

"_Hey, I will miss you when you're gone. I hope you have a good time. But one thing is for sure: you will absolutely rock it because you are the best! I'm proud to be your wife._" Jane said with a smile.

There were moments like these were in secureness fell over Maura like a dark curtain. Like it did on Jane. The brunette sighed and thought that it was good to have such a place like this home where they could show their vulnerability so open. A thing she herself had to learn over the past year.

Another important lesson had been to let someone help. This, Jane had to admit, was still hard for her sometimes. But it was improving. _"Ask for help. It's no sign of weakness if you do so._" Maura had once said.

She felt Maura relaxing and was relieved when a small smile crept up her face. Jane didn't need a Christal ball to know what was going on. By now she knew the blonde well enough to see what was eating her up from inside. In this case it was her social anxiety and the fear not to fit in. Worse to be the outcast of the group.

"_We can skype whenever you have time. If you haven't its fine too. I'm always here for you_." She pulled Maura into a hug, their meals forgotten on their plates, but neither of them was too hungry anyways.

R&I

Maura texted Jane as soon as she was in her hotel room.

**I'm here. Flight was okay. How are you? – xM**

Jane who was sitting on the couch, watching some game show without really paying attention closed the book in her lap and dropped it to the coffee table.

"_Hey!"_ she said after Maura had picked up her phone. Both were smiling.

"_Miss you already!"_ Jane chuckled softly, shutting down the TV.

"_I miss you too."_ Came the response from California where Maura stood on her balcony, glancing out to the ocean.

Jane could hear the waves in the background and recalled when they had been there on their weekend get-away. It seemed as if a lot of time had passed since because so much had happened. She wished that she could be there with Maura and they could relive their experience.

Instead of saying so she asked about the flight, the weather and the room. Maura replied that the flight had been long, the Uber driver very impolite and that the weather was fine. She told Jane that she had already run into Pike and Popov which made the brunette roll her eye.

They ended the call when it was time for Maura to go to dinner. "_Bon appetite."_ Jane said, proud to have memorized some French vocabulary already. In order to surprise Maura she had begun to learn five words each day since Christmas so that she would be able to communicate during their holidays in Paris in summer.

Maura chuckled, pleased and surprised indeed. "_Au revoir."_ Jane said before hanging up after they had exchanged a few more words.

Upon hanging up she ordered pizza, sticking her nose into some notes for an upcoming test until the doorbell rang. Then she relaxed into the couch and watched an action movie while munching on a slice of salami pizza.

Her phone buzzed**. You're not eating pizza are you?**

Jane laughed out loud**. You know me so well Dr. Isles.**

**Does it scare you sometimes?**

**What? That you probably know me better than I know myself? Maybe. **

**Don't worry, I would never hold anything against you.**

**I know, Maur. That's part of why I love you so much. Because you accept me the way I am.**

**You do the same to me, Jane. **

**How was dinner?**

**Delicious. I had mussels with a white wine sauce and garlic bread. **

**Sounds delicious indeed. **

Maura said her goodnight to Jane soon after their little conversation because the journey had been quite exhausting and she wanted to be fit for the conference next morning.

R&I

Jane rubbed her eyes as the teacher kept on rambling about some boring topic. After a night of almost no sleep she was too tired for this shit she thought and grabbed for the cup of coffee in front of her.

She had missed Maura comforting body against hers and had only fallen asleep after grabbing the blonde's pillow. With the scent of Maura in her nose it was far easier to close the eyes and go to the land of dreams. It seemed ridiculous and she would never admit it, but that's the only way she found peace.

"_Mrs. Rizzoli. Am I boring you?"_ the teacher suddenly said, and his words made her blush. Half the class was staring at her and she had the sensation to be back at high school.

"_No, sorry. I didn't sleep well last night."_ She honestly said, sure that the bags under her eyes would underline her statement. To her relieve it did. He left her alone and carried on with his boring monologue about bugs and larva.

It had all sounded much more interesting out of Maura's mouth she thought, taking another sip from her coffee.

R&I

The day passed quick after all. After taking a nap, Jane began working on some assignment and before she knew it was evening. Her computer announced an incoming call from Maura via skype and she immediately hit the accept button.

"_Hey babe!_" she said, noticing that the hotel room was crowded with people. She rose an eyebrow and hid a smirk when Maura whispered into the microphone.

"_Help me!"_

Jane who couldn't hold back any longer laughed. "_What happened?_"

"_I uhm invited some people from my table to my room for a little chat. But they must have understood that I was throwing a party and before I knew half the convention was in my room, robbing my minibar and ordering drinks."_

Popov passed behind her with a bottle of Vodka which made Jane laugh harder.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. _"But this is really funny."_

"_No, it's not! Jane, what do I do now? I don't want to be impolite and throw them out right away._"

"_Dr. Isles, this is really fun. Thank you. This is the best conference ever. Had no idea that you were so party tiger._" A male voice drifted to the microphone from the right. Maura rolled her eyes when the voice suddenly got a body as the man slipped onto the couch next to the blonde.

"_Oh hey!"_ he said to the screen, his speech already slightly slurred_. "Who is this_?" he asked Maura who cringed.

"_Dr. Blunt meet my wife Jane. Jane meet Dr. Blunt_." The blonde said politely. "_Your wife is gorgeous!"_ He praised, taking a sip from a bottle. Certainly, high percentage alcohol Jane mused. Maura Isles would enter the books for this party for sure Jane grinned.

"_Hey."_ he said. "_Your wife gave a fabulous lecture about taking fingerprints from burnt victims_." He let Jane know who replied not without amusement and pride: "_She's an excellent scientist, isn't she?"_

Dr. Blunt nodded. "_And she knows how to throw a great party for sure. Unfortunately, we have to move on. Someone booked a strip club."_ He already waved and Jane waved back giggling.

"_Are you coming Dr. Isles?"_ the brunette heard him ask. Maura gave her a scared look. _"Go!"_ she said with a wink. "_Have fun!"_

"_But Jane…"_ the blonde sounded mortified. _"Maur, its just a strip club. I'm sure you won't betray me. Go and socialize with the people. Just let me know when you are safe back to your room or if there is a problem."_

R&I

"_You encouraged her to go to a strip club?_" Frost asked in disbelief when Jane told him the story. Amber was sick and had stayed at home. Therefore, it was just the two of them on a park bench in front of the academy.

"_Why not?"_ Jane replied, explaining that she was happy when Maura was and seeing as socializing was one of her biggest problems this might bust her self-esteem. Besides, she was curious about strip clubs too. Nothing wrong with that right? She didn't want to become a regular, just witness it once.

Frost shook his head and smirked. _"You are a very special couple. I hope that one day I find what you have."_ He stated, kicking a stone from the grass onto the pavement.

"_You will, Frostie. I'm sure. You're a good man." _

R&I

Jane waited for Maura in the arrival area. Parked right in front of the exit of the terminal she leaned against her Mustang, pilots on as the sun was shining. Several men and women hit on her during her 15 minutes wait and she was beginning to feel unnerved by it.

To her relief the blonde appeared, flipping down her sunglasses as well. "What happened?" she asked Maura after taking care of the huge piece of luggage.

"_Too much party. My head aches_." Maura whispered with a hoarse voice. Janes first reaction was to giggle but then it hit her, a nagging feeling. She chewed on it for almost the entire 30 minutes' drive home from the airport until she realized that she was jealous.

So much for I'm happy if she is, she thought tilting her head at her antics.

It took Maura almost five hours in which Jane brought her meds, water and helped her throw up until the blonde finally told that they had been partying every night. They had been on a Bon Jovi concert the previous night which explained Maura's hoarse voice.

"_I didn't even know the band."_ She said, suddenly wearing a satisfied grin. "_But they make good music. I sang along the songs. It was easy." _

"_Shame I wasn't there."_ Jane quietly said, having the feeling to have missed out on something.

"_I'll take you next time. I promise."_ Maura said taking her hands_. "You know, in a certain way you were always with me. I thought about you a lot." _The blonde added, gently pushing a strand of hair out of Janes face.

"_Me too."_ Jane said and hummed at the soft touch. They exchanged a smile. "_Common Maur, let's go to bed and have some rest_." The brunette said and lifted the cover they had been resting under.

"_All right. I'm really tired. Had a hard time sleeping without my big spoon." _

"_I missed my little spoon too._" Jane said with a soft smile as they walked hand in hand to the bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


	34. Chapter 34

It was after dinner and Jane sat in her office, drawing a picture of Maura and herself. She kept glancing at the picture which the blonde had chosen as screensaver. Vivaldi's four seasons were playing over her headphones. Having heard some pieces during several drives with Maura she had come to like the music.

The blonde had once explained to her that the music was calming because it imitated the heart rate of a human being. And it was in fact very soothing to listen to it and to draw. Life at university was stressful, therefore it helped her to keep chilled and focused.

Maura stuck her head through the door and Jane slipped the earphones down to her neck.

"_I knocked several times."_ Maura apologized and Jane nodded. _"I didn't hear it."_ She pointed to her earphones as the blonde padded closer to see what she was doing. _"This is perfect."_ She smiled at Jane.

"_I'm not done yet. But I thought that we could hang it up somewhere if you like it."_

"_Of course, I always like to hang up your drawings."_

Jane blushed over the compliment before wondering what the reason for Maura's intrusion had been.

"_Your mother called. Obviously, she is deciding to change all sorts of traditions. She wanted to let us know that our next family dinner would be at a picknick area close to our favorite lake_." Maura stated.

"_Hasn't she noticed that spring is only beginning and that its cold?"_ Jane asked. Maura laughed_. "She says that it will be warm enough on Sunday. At least according to her weather app."_

Angela's newest purchase had been an iPhone. It really seemed that she wanted to change everything Jane thought and rolled her eyes. Anyways, she had discovered the wonderful world of Apps like the weather app. Jane growled slightly.

"_She is reinventing herself. Its not unusual for her age."_ Maura sat onto the couch and the brunette swiveled her chair to face her. "_Especially not after her attempt to get into a relationship with Korsak failed."_

"_I know. Its just too much change sometimes."_ The brunette whined.

"_Oh, come here honey. I know that it must be hard on you. But we have to let her do her thing."_

Jane nodded, letting Maura pull her into a hug.

"_Vivaldi?"_ the blonde mumbled and Jane who was nuzzling her head against her neck said: _"What?_"

"_You are listening to Vivaldi_." Maura was astonished. Now Jane heard the sound coming out of the earphones herself and smiled. "_Yes. I like it." _

"_You really keep surprising me."_ Maura said while cupping her face. _"There will be a concert next week. Would you like to give me the honor to join me?"_

"_Only if you join me onto a Black Sabbath concert."_ Jane smirked. To her surprise Maura agreed. She too seemed to become much more openminded to new options.

R&I

Angela's weather app had been right, the sun was shining bright on the following Sunday and it was warm enough to sit outside. At least during the day. Jane put the heavy basket onto one of the tables, while TJ was running around, chasing a butterfly.

The brunette's eyes followed him. _"Thinking about having some on your own?"_ Frankie nudged her teasingly. Her eyes grew wide. _"Hell, no!"_ She caught a strange look from the blonde who had begun unpacking the sandwiches and antipasti they had made this morning.

"_Well, uhm, at least not now. I'm still too young."_

"_Nonsense Janie, I was your age when I got you. It's a good age to have kids."_ Angela stated.

"_Studies indicate indeed that the age of 20 to 25 is the ideal age to reproduce for women."_ Maura stated, catching a fuming look from Jane.

"_Would you please all get out of my cause?"_ Jane said, slightly angry, pulling her light jacket around her body and stomped off with clenched teeth.

The blonde had a point when saying that they needed to support her mother with reinventing herself. But that didn't mean that everybody had to change his life to please her all the time.

Maura found her leaning against a tree staring onto the lake, her face grumpy and unhappy. _"I'm sorry Jane."_ The blonde said, feeling the brunette pull away from her touch. _"I just didn't think."_

"_Why is it that I'm never good enough."_ Jane mumbled.

"_You are good enough, Jane."_ Maura silently said, relieved that Jane allowed her to put her hand onto her shoulders.

"_Not for Ma. She's always nagging on me."_ The brunette kicked a stone away which lay in front of her foot.

"_I'm sure you are good enough for her too."_ The blonde said softly feeling that each of the Rizzoli women were fighting with their own demons. Jane was clearly tired from pulling long hours into her formation and Angela trying to find her place in life.

"_Look at me Jane."_ Maura said and turned the brunettes head by her chin towards her warm hazel eyes. "_You aren't perfect. But neither am i. But the most important thing is, that you are perfect for me." _

The brunette clenched her teeth again. "_Why is it that I always have to forgive and forget, Maur? I always have to be the mature one."_

"_You don't. But maybe you should stop taking things always so serious."_ The moment the blonde spoke the words, she knew that they had been a mistake. What she had meant was that Jane always tried to be perfect which made her life harder. She did so out of the thought that she wasn't good enough. But at the end, it didn't matter because she was an excellent student and the warmest and heartiest person Maura knew.

Before she could explain tough, Jane stomped off towards the parking lot, and drove off. Maura tried to follow her first, but then gave up, knowing that it wasn't a good idea anyways. Jane needed to blow off some steam now. All the blonde could hope was that Jane wouldn't do any stupid thing or have a car accident in her agitated state.

Upon returning to the picknick area Maura saw where Janes insecurities were coming from. Angela loved her kids without any doubt, but she could be pretty direct sometimes. And saying things that stung – even if subconsciously or just to help them.

R&I

Jane drove around for a while, only to end up at the house in beacon hill where Maura found her drawing skulls an hour later.

"_Can I come in?"_ Maura gingerly asked after getting Janes attention by knocking on the door. The brunette glanced up and nodded. A defeated look was covering her face and she was rubbing her temples.

"_I'm sorry for deserting you, but Ma sometimes really drive me crazy."_ She mumbled, looking down to her hands which rested on the drawing.

"_I know. And I'm sorry for saying the stupid things I said. Sometimes I just don't get emotions so well or can't handle them the way I'm supposed to be."_ Maura apologized reaching out for one of Janes hands. They glanced at each other for a while.

"_Do you want to have children?"_ the brunette asked into the silence.

"_I think so yes. Don't you?"_ Maura gently answered the question with a question.

"_I dunno. Haven't really thought about it. Maybe I should have done so. But I feel that I'm still too young. I haven't even started a career yet. And thinking of it, I'm not even sure if I would be a good mother." _

Hazel eyes lay warm on brown orbs. _"I think you would be a great mother because you are such a caring person. But I agree, we are both still young. It doesn't matter how things were done a few decades ago. This is our story."_

Jane studied her thoroughly. "_I was wondering why we had never talked about children before while I got a lift from Frankie. Who by the way apologizes. It was meant as a stupid joke by him. But anyways, I think it has never been a topic between us, because it didn't matter. All that matters right now is our lives. And its perfectly normal. We have time." _Maura said.

"_Would you leave me if I wouldn't want to have kids?"_ Jane asked, playing absentmindedly with her pen. It wasn't unheard that couples split for the reason that one wanted to have children and the other one didn't. Jane could see that Maura was dreaming about having some one day, but she didn't want to. At least she couldn't see herself with kids right now.

No matter if she would be an officer or a detective, dreadful workhours were awaiting her as much as the risk of being shot or killed. What would happen to the children once something happened to her?

Maura who was sitting across from her now on the couch gave a deep sigh. _"I love you Jane. I'm never going to leave you. Everything was fine before this picknick_." The blonde laughed gently. "_We are not together for no reason."_

Another moment of silence passed as Jane mulled over Maura's words. Then she nodded, silently cursing her mother for making things always difficult. This was none of her business. And she probably didn't mean bad, but sometimes it would be better if she just kept her mouth shut.

Both stood without words and hugged each other saying that they were sorry again.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies on the couch, snuggled into each other's arms which made both calm down and relax. Frankie came by around the evening to apologize, but there was no word from Angela.

"_She just doesn't see the mistake she made."_ Maura stated s they were crawling into bed. And that was probably the sad truth Jane thought. She would forgive her, like the blonde had suggested, and focus on the good things her ma did for her. But hell, that wasn't always that easy.

"_Do you want to hang the skulls too?"_ the blonde asked as a joke. Jane laughed suddenly. _"No, don't think so." _She replied with a grin. "_But thank you for the offer."_


	35. Chapter 35

Usually the groupworks at the academy consisted of two to three persons, so Amber, Frost and Jane were fine until one day there was no such luck and they had to group up in pairs. One of the biggest assignments of their year at the academy would lead to a voting. The best would get a prize which was yet unknown.

"_Probably some stupid, boring thing."_ Amber mused as the group of three were sitting at their table and munched some pizza. None of them had addressed the problem that there was one too many so far. Jane was anxious that a fight would occur.

"_I could work with Dawn."_ She offered, tired of dancing around the subject. Besides, she didn't want their friendship to suffer. Despite having come closer to Frost over the last weeks, she liked them both.

Amber suddenly busied herself with glancing at her plate and Frost gave Jane a shy smile. _"Actually, I hoped that I could work with you."_ The auburn-haired girl said, giving the boy next to her an apologetical smile.

Oh man, Jane thought. Frost who was usually very polite sipped his coke in silence, but Jane knew him well enough to see that he had hoped the same. She was linking the group together, so each thought that they could work with her.

"_We could do paper, scissor, stone."_ Frost offered in his diplomatic way. _"The winner gets to team up with Jane, okay?" _

Amber glanced at me and the other girl and shrugged. _"I can still ask Dawn."_ Jane offered but both shook their head.

"_Or maybe we could ask if we could work together?"_ Frost spoke up again.

Amber sighed. _"There's no chance. We are an even number of classmates. Besides, there is another group which already asked, and Mr. Riley said no to them."_

A knot formed in Janes gut as she thought about how childish this all was. _"Oh, come on, its just one project. Let's not overthink it."_ she mumbled.

"_I'm going to ask Dawn."_ Frost said, clearly frustrated and Amber shot the brunette a triumphant look.

Jane wasn't happy with the situation when they returned to class after lunch. Mr. Riley was already waiting for them in the classroom, a jar of papers sitting on the desk in front of him.

"_Okay. Hope you had a nice break._" He began and earned some grumbling.

"_As I noticed that there are problems in forming groups I decided to let fate decide who is going to pair up with whom._" His eyes were lingering on the students who groaned which he ignored.

"_Mrs. Rizzoli, would you be so nice and write down the groups onto the whiteboard_?" Jane swallowed. _Why me?_ She thought. I have the worst handwriting ever.

"_And Ms. Faussy, will you be the fairy to pull the names?"_ The other girl lifted from her chair unwillingly. _"Everybody will hate me."_ She mumbled but Mr. Riley ignored our reactions once more. Instead he pushed the jar towards her.

The girl reached into it to pull out the first piece of paper and Mr. Riley read the name out loud. Jane scribbled it to the whiteboard, adding the teammates name after the girl had picked the second paper.

They were 16 students, so it wouldn't take long hopefully. The pen screeched on the board as she wrote name after name, group after group. Her heart began racing when her name came up. Who was she going to be paired up with? She wondered.

"_Mr. Frost goes with Mrs. Rizzoli."_ Riley said out loud and Jane could hardily withhold the exhale. Though she didn't dare to look towards her two friends.

Amber ended up with one of the guys she hated most, which made Jane feel guilty, despite it not being her fault. Later that night she told Maura about it and her wife comforted her. "_Its going to be okay Jane. At least no one can say that it was foul play." _

"_Yeah, but Amber is still mad at me. You should have seen the look she gave me as I returned to my seat."_ The brunette mumbled.

"_Its not your fault, Jane. She'll get over it. You will see. She's a clever girl."_ Jane sighed and shrugged, hoping that Maura was right. _"It's just that she's an outcast. We've been together since the beginning. I have the feeling that she hurts because she is being left out again."_

Maura glanced at her and pushed a loosened strand of curls behind Janes ears. "_You are still a group of friends. Talk to her. I mean its just one silly project. You can still spend your spare time together. Tell her that you won't let her down and still like her."_

Jane nodded, it sounded like a good plan but something in her gut told her that it wouldn't be that easy.

R&I

When she walked into the classroom the next morning, she found Amber sitting at her usual desk, diligently ignoring Jane. The brunette dropped her bag onto her own desk and strolled over to greet her. But Amber was still mad. Her answers were rather short and cold.

"_hey, it wasn't my fault."_ Jane exclaimed in frustration after several tries to make contact. _"I know its no one's fault."_ Amber bit back and left the brunette speechless. She was so tired of the kindergarten that she turned on her heels and left.

Maybe her friend needed just a few days she thought as she settled next to Frost. "_The thing with groups of three is that there is one too many._" Jane mumbled but he kept silent.

If Jane had hoped that things would get better, she was wrong. Amber stopped talking to her and Frost completely by the end of the week and Jane began to mourn the loss of a friend.

She knew that sometimes one had to let go of people, but no clever proverb said how hard it was. Her heart hurt sometimes when she saw how Amber isolated herself from the rest of the people as if her confidence into human beings had been broken.

"_Comme on, Am. Don't make that face."_ She said as she set down to the bench next to the girl one day. "_what face?"_ Amber snapped at her. _"That face!"_ Jane mimicked her facial expressions.

"_I'm not making that face."_ Amber insisted and waved it off when Jane said, yes you are.

"_Its just one project. We can still spend our breaks together. We are still friends."_ Jane said softly into the following silence. But her words fell on deaf ears.

R&I

It began slowly, almost unremarkable at the beginning. People stopped talking when Jane walked towards them. There were stares, both meaningful and cold. She had no idea what was going on until Frost told her that Amber had talked bad about her back. About him too, by the way.

Both sat in a silent corner of the academy, eating their sandwiches and mulled over the situation.

"_I'm sorry."_ Frost apologized to her after a while and she shot him a surprised glance.

"_About what?"_ she asked while wiping her fingers into a napkin.

"_I should have told Amber to pair up with you_." He whispered sadly.

"_You know that it wouldn't have changed a thing."_ Jane sighed. _"Our names were drawn out of a jar. It was coincidence that we ended together."_

He nodded wistfully but still wore a guilty expression on his face. "_Yeah, but you were friends before I came. I feel like I destroyed your friendship."_

Jane reached for his shoulders which were sunken in. _"None of this is your fault. We are not in kindergarden anymore where one person can only have one best friend. It was Amber who decided to leave our friendship behind."_

"_But it still hurts you. I can see that."_ He replied and glanced at the hands in his lap.

Jane sighed deeply. What a nice guy she thought. Maybe to nice for this world.

"_You are going to make a great detective one day, Frost_." She said because of his ability to read people, not wanting to follow the thread they had been following. She noticed how he blushed slightly. "_You too, Jane. I hope that we end up at the same unit. We would make a great team."_

The brunette dropped her hand from his shoulders_. "I would like that."_ She said, as they began to walk back towards their classroom.

It was only later that night that she came to realize that she was bullied.

"_What's the matter?"_ Maura dropped the book she had been reading into her lap and looked at her.

"_Why do you ask?"_ Jane replied.

"_Because you gave the typical sigh you always give when something is bothering you_." Maura stated and raised an eyebrow.

"_I don't want to talk about it."_ Jane said, rather unfriendly which she regretted immediately. _"I haven't formed my opinion on it myself."_ She added apologetically.

Maura studied her in silence for a while. _"Okay."_

Jane rested her head on her crossed arms and stared at the ceiling. She knew that Maura understood, and it didn't need to be mentioned, that Maura would be there if she decided to talk.

"_I love you."_ Jane suddenly said and smiled at the blonde who bent down to kiss her. _"I love you too, Jane."_


	36. Chapter 36

As the weeks passed, Jane and Frost threw themselves into their assignment. Both trying to ignore the bullying at the academy. One day they sat on the deck of the house in beacon hill, books and notes scattered on the table, when Jane looked at her friend who was typing away on his computer.

She would have expected for their classmates to go back to normal after a while and said so with a sigh of frustration. Frost stopped typing and glanced at her.

"_It's not that I want to be the most favorite girl in school._" She stated at his raised eyebrows. _"It's just that I find it highly unnerving to be the target of jokes and bad talking." _

Frost who had been bullied all his live chewed on his lips. It was obvious that he was looking for words and Jane gave him the time by lifting from her place to get more iced tea from the kitchen. Maura just walked in the front door.

"_Hey! Got to leave work a bit earlier today."_ She grinned and caught Janes lips for a kiss. They were warm and soft, welcoming the blonde and Jane wrapped her arms around her wife.

"_Frostie and I are outside doing some work for our assignment."_ The brunette said after they broke apart_. "The paper is due next Monday, and we still have a lot of work."_ She sounded regretful. No need to say that she would have loved to use the opportunity of Maura being home early for spending time with her.

Maura smiled at the brunette and her smile was understanding. _"Sure, go ahead. I will cook us three something nice for dinner and check some mails."_

Jane had almost forgotten the conversation they had started when she returned to the table.

"_I know that its unnerving. But I don't see how you could change the situation. People made up their mind. Sure, its unfair. But I can tell you from experience that there is nothing you can do."_ Frost said and watched the brunette fill up their glasses.

"_Some people are really stupid_." She mumbled as she sat back to her chair.

"_Tell me."_ He replied, rolling his eyes. Jane growled at the thought that they still had two more years ahead of them. The first one was almost over though, and she could already smell the scent of freedom which came with their holidays.

The thought that in three weeks' time she would stroll down the Champs ellysees with Maura lit up her mood and she focused back to her research.

Both, Frost and she were almost relieved when Maura walked onto the deck with dinner two hours later. They chatted about their progress with assignment and their holiday until the sun went down and Frost left.

"_I'm looking forward to taste French beer."_ Jane chuckled when they stood in the kitchen to clean the dishes. A dishtowel was hanging over her shoulder and she handed Maura the plates and glasses one by one. Once the first pieces came back clean, she began drying them.

Maura frowned slightly and Jane noticed how her body tensed. The blonde took a deep sigh. "_We might have to cancel the vacation."_ She finally said, glancing at Jane who didn't know what to say in the first moment.

"_Why?"_ she asked with a neutral tone.

"_Because my father was diagnosed with Parkinson and he now wants to hand over the Isles foundation to me."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, Maur."_ Jane said gently reaching to touch the blonde's hand. Maura turned and let the tall woman pull her into a hug. None of them cared that Maura had wet hands. _What do you say in these situations?_ Jane wondered. _You can hardly say that everything was going to be okay, right?_ She suddenly felt young and inexperienced.

The only thing she knew to do was take Maura to the couch and pour her a glass of wine. Their fingers entwined as she gingerly asked questions about the disease. Maura seemed to be glad to google mouth her with all the facts and studies and medications. They had always made her feel save and comfortable.

Jane listened intently and let her talk, rubbing her thumb over the back of Maura's hand with one hand, wiping tears out of her wife's face with the other_. "I'm sorry."_ She said softly once the blonde had no more details to drain from her brain. _"I wish I could help you."_ Jane whispered, tucking a strand of lost hair behind Maura's ears.

"_You do help me. I'm just glad that I'm not alone and that you are here."_ Maura whispered, turning her tear stained face towards Jane who sighed. It was crazy how such things could shift your perspective, the brunette thought as she chewed on her lips. People spend all their live as if it would go on forever. Bullying other people as if there were no other problems in the world. How minor this seemed in the face of irreparable problems like illnesses.

"_I can ask him if its okay to hand over the business three weeks later._" Maura's thin voice interrupted Janes thoughts.

"_What? Oh no. you don't have to._" She said with a smile.

"_But I want to. I was really looking forward for this vacation with you. I'm sure that three more weeks won't hurt._" The blonde suddenly insisted, and Jane studied her. Maura suddenly looked scared, not to say horrified.

Jane understood the burden which came with becoming responsible for the fund, adding the workload it was a lot to swallow.

"_Yeah, I think you should ask him. This will give us… you.. time to get used to the idea and think it through."_ Jane finally said, squeezing Maura's hand to earn a grateful look from her wife.

They exchanged a small smile and hugged.

"Let's go and finish cleaning the dishes." Stated after a pulling away, giving Jane a small smile.

R&I

"_You are just beautiful!"_ Constance told Maura who was checking her look in the mirror critically.

"_I don't know mother. Now I wish that I had chosen the other dress. This makes me look weird." _Maura responded and bit her lips.

"_Nonsense! What are you talking about. Your father and I are so proud of you. And Jane is such a great person. She will love it."_ Constance stated with a wide smile.

Maura wondered how fast her parents mind had changed on her girlfriend after the shooting as she took another glance at herself in her white wedding dress.

Jane and she had gotten married the previous year in a small ceremony with their friends. They had always planned for a bigger ceremony and renewing their vows after the brunette had finished her academy.

But seeing how Arthur had gotten Parkinson and her adoptive parents accepted Jane now they had changed their mind and decided to do it earlier. It also somehow fitted in better before their vacation France which both considered as being their honeymoon.

Despite having been married to Jane for a year already and their relationship of 2 years, Maura couldn't help but feel nervous. Her palms were sweaty as she followed Constance to the door to find her father outside.

The elder man with the gray hair smiled at her gently_. "You are just beautiful, Maura."_ He said before kissing her onto the forehead. "I _am very proud of you_." His words almost made her cry. She wondered where Jane was, glancing out of the windows into the garden, where the guests were chatting lightly and laughing which only made her feel more nervous.

Then she saw her: the tall brunette was wearing a fancy black suit with a white oxford-shirt and a tie. She too was laughing with Frankie and Korsak. "_Come on, Maura. Its time_." Arthur said and held out his hand which she took without hesitation.

She recalled how this strong hand had led her to school on her first school day and how save she had felt back then. Unfortunately, she had never felt this hand anymore afterwards. Not when she flew alone in the family's private jet to her boarding school in Switzerland, nor when at any point in her life when she would have needed it.

But she still loved her adoptive parents. Hearing them say that they were proud of her was a huge thing and she thought that they too had maybe changed when aging. Now it was almost as if they needed to feel her strong hand in order to get through the hard things in life.

They slowly walked down the staircase of her beacon hill home and Constance who had rushed ahead informed the musicians that the wedding was about to begin.

Everybody took a seat when the music began to play. Jane walking up to the small table which served as altar, with Frankie by her side awaiting her wife with a huge smile. "Are you ready?" Arthur interrupted her thoughts with a wink and Maura nodded.

As they walked down the aisle all heads turned towards her, but Maura had only eyes for Jane and vice versa. Jane gave her a warm and reassuring smile, the smile which always comforted the blonde and Maura mirrored it.

Upon arriving at the front, Arthur placed his daughters hand into Janes, leaving them after giving a kiss onto Maura's cheeks. Korsak who would perform the ceremony glanced at the happy couple which was now standing in front of him, beginning with his speech.

The wedding itself was quickly over with both saying their vows to each other and kissing. The celebration thought lasted until the whee morning hours.

Once the last guest had left, they changed quickly into casual clothes and hopped into the waiting limousine to drive to the airport.


	37. Chapter 37

Paris – the city of lights – was covered in fog when the plane made its approach to the airport Charles de Gaulles. Jane peered through the window which began covering with small droplets of water as the plane descended towards the tarmac. The wheels coming out of the 747's belly made a loud noise and caused some tremble.

The brunette hated flying and glanced towards her wife who sat relaxed in her chair, excitement showing on her face. Their honeymoon was about to begin, and they had great plans. But after being up for almost 24 hours before even taking the flight, Janes most urgent plan was to hit the pillow in their five-star hotel and take a nap.

Maua had slept almost through the entire flight, while Jane had been busy thinking about how Amber had not showed up at her wedding and worrying that the plane might drop into the Atlantic ocean or explode mid-air, which at the end was the same.

Gratefully she accepted the blonde's hand which squeezed hers reassuringly. "_Its all going to be fine."_ Maura said with a smile and Jane nodded. More strange sounds as the flaps moved and she cringed.

The first year at the academy was over and Frost and she had one the prize, which was still a mystery. It would only be revealed in the next school year. Jane sighed and pushed the dark thoughts of being bullied and hated by her former best friend aside and gripped Maura's hand who chuckled softly at her antics.

"_Only a few more minutes_." Her wife said, still smiling. And Jane held her breath.

"_I hate these things."_ She mumbled as they got off the plane to claim their luggage. _"But I love you_." She said when seeing Maura's look at her. The blonde kept the statistic about the number of deadly plane crashes for herself, knowing that this was not a good time and took Janes hand again as they walked through long hallways.

After a 45 minutes ride with a Taxi and a quick check in at the hotel, they were finally in their suite. Jane stretched her legs and walked towards the window while Maura began unpacking. Her duffle bag rested as usually next to the bed.

"_The view is spectacular!_" she exclaimed feeling suddenly awake now as she saw the Eiffel tower sparkling in some distance. The fog had lifted and now she finally saw why it was called the city of lights. Maura stopped unpacking and stepped up next to her to glance out of the window too.

"_It's great, isn't it?"_ she asked, and Jane pulled her into a hug to kiss her_. "It is. Thank you so much. I love it!" _

"_Wait until you tasted the food."_ Maura chuckled against her lips. As on command Janes stomach began to rumble and the blonde laughed. "_I just finish unpacking and then we can go to the restaurant. Or do you want room service?"_

"_Can we eat dinner on the terrace?" _Jane glanced out to their balcony which was spacious and contained a table. "_Would be romantic for sure."_ She grinned at her wife who nodded in agreement. _"But only if you don't start a pillow fight like in California."_ She teased the brunette who looked indignant.

"_It wasn't me who started the pillow fight."_ She said, grabbing a pillow and throwing it after Maura who ducked in time so that it landed behind her.

"_Yes. Who else would have started it then?"_ the blonde giggled, grabbing a pillow herself to throw it at Jane who rolled her eyes. _"Dunno. But not me. I'm not doing such childish thing." _She swiftly caught the fluffy fabric and threw it back.

"_All right. All right. I surrender! There should be a menu on the counter next to the TV. Do you want to check out what we'll have?"_ Maura laughed and Jane grinned as she walked over to look at it.

"_You just surrender because you know that you wont win."_ She teased the blonde who made a huffing sound. And before she knew she had a pillow hitting her chest. _"Hey!"_ she tried to sound serious but broke out in laughter.

She slumped onto the bed and made herself comfortable to study the menu. To her relieve there was an English translation and she could understand what they had on the card.

"_Uh oh. Escargot? Frog legs? Seriously Maur? I thought it was just a myth that they really eat this." _She said after a while with a scrunched-up nose.

"_They are quite good. You should taste them. The taste like chicken." _

Jane gasped. "What's the point of eating snails or frog legs if they taste like chicken? Can't I just eat chicken right away then?" she whined, and Maura gave her a puzzled look. What Jane said was logic but still… right? In lack of a response the blonde shook her head and grabbed another pile of clothes to store them in one of the drawers.

Maura gave up unpacking when her stomach too began to rumble and crawled onto the bed to sit next to Jane to peak into the menu herself.

"_Has anyone ever told you how sexy it sounds when you speak French?"_ Jane said half an hour later, when they sat on the terrace, a candle burning on the table and making the red wine shine in their glasses. She had decided for a Filet mignon with roasted potatoes and vegetables and Maura for some frog legs.

"_No, but I haven't taken any lover to France before."_ She grinned as she lifted some of her food onto the fork. Jane blushed slightly. How was it that Maura always made her feel special and unique she thought as she took another bite of the food which was perfect.

Then she glanced around, looking over the rooftops towards the Eiffel tower. Everything was just perfect. Just like Maura who was sitting across from her, smiling and sipping her wine.

"_You do know, that you drive me crazy, right?"_ Jane asked, her voice a bit husky from the arousal.

"_How so?"_ Maura played the innocent. Jane coughed and took a sip from her wine.

"_You are so beautiful – inside and out."_ She said in a low voice. Now that sounded cheesy, but she couldn't help. It was what she felt. And if the table wouldn't still be full of plates and glasses… Maybe later she decided as Maura let the waiter in to take away the dishes and serve their dessert.

Crème brulé, Jane thought and poked cautiously into the small pot with the caramelized sugar on top. Then she popped a spoon into her mouth and moaned. Maura sat in silence and enjoyed watching Jane discover a whole new world. It was like experiencing it all for the first time herself.

Jane even somehow made the food taste better she thought as she ate hers. She couldn't wait for their first exploration of the city the next day. They had planned a smooth and short trip to the sacre Coeur. Maybe a boat ride on the river Seine afterwards….

But tonight… she gave Jane a meaningful look, equaling the arousal in her dilated pupils… tonight they had other things to do. _"I think I ate too much."_ Jane said once the dishes were gone, rubbing her belly and Maura laughed.

"_You mean that you have had enough pleasure for tonight_?" Her sultry voice was turning Jane on instantly_. "What? Noooo!_" she exclaimed and grinned as they padded over to the bath. Maura giggled, undressing already while Jane let in some water into the tub.

Once she turned, she gasped at the view of Maura's naked body, a bottle of Champagne and two glasses were in the blondes hand.

"_You didn't plan on going into the tub alone, did you?"_ Maura purred.

"_Never!"_ Jane laughed and undressed herself.


	38. Chapter 38

They awoke to a beautiful morning and the sun was shining bright as they breakfast on the terrace. Jane, being exhausted had slept like a baby and felt fresh and ready to conquer the city. Maura glanced at her while sipping her coffee with a smile.

Once they were done, they settled into a taxi to take a ride to the Sacre Coeur de Montmartre. It was a monumental cathedral on a hill. To Janes delight it was surrounded by an artist's quarter and she took her time admiring the sketches of tourists and the building. It made her want to sit down here as well and do a drawing. But unfortunately, she hadn't thought of bringing her sketchbook and pencils.

Maybe they could stop and shop some during the day she thought as she followed Maura into the church.

The brunette took in the peaceful atmosphere of the old building while Maura google mouthed her about its history and some fun facts. The huge tainted windows casting a soft and colorful light over the old wooden benches and stone walls were creating a peaceful atmosphere. Jane was so mesmerized that she didn't even notice when Maura stopped.

"_Your not listening."_ The blonde said with a half-joking, half serious face. _"Uh what? Sorry, this is just so amazing."_ The brunette replied with an apologetic smile. Maura took a breath and glanced around herself now. One of the things she had to learn from Jane was to look at things without immediately thinking about facts but with the soul the blonde thought.

A comfortable silence spread between them as they walked through the church to take a closer look at every detail. Jane sat down to say a prayer while the blonde took pictures with her phone. They had already taken plenty of them and would view them later when they were back at the hotel room.

There were some of Maura with her sunhat and glasses which made her look like a Hollywood star, some selfies of themselves, some of the building and the streets and of course some of Jane making silly faces or posing next to statues. They weren't even half through the day, and Jane herself already counted more than 200 pictures.

They did indeed find an artist's supply shop close to the Sacre Coeur as they walked hand in hand to one of Maura's favorite restaurants in town to have lunch. The French cuisine was indeed one of the best in the world Jane mused as she took another bite from some fishplate.

Once they were done with a boat ride on the river Seine, they had coffee and some Crepe. A sort of pancake filled with marmalade, Nutella or if you preferred the salty version: ham, cheese and egg.

"_I think that I'm going to take a nap."_ Jane said, slumping onto the bed, feeling a bit exhausted from the new impressions and all. Maura chuckled, also dropping onto the bed with a sigh.

"_Sounds like a good idea to me for sure."_ She said, already closing her eyes. The jetlag was beginning to show, and Jane reveled in the wonderful feeling of this delicious tiredness coming from having done something and letting go of the daily stress.

They kind of kept the rhythm over the next days. They usually spend noon and afternoon visiting interesting spots, museums and churches. They took a nap in the afternoon and every evening they settled into bed, looking at the pictures they had taken and sending some to Angela and various colleagues.

Frost who was spending the summer with his mother and her best friend wrote regularly, also informing Jane about his days. When Amber hadn't replied by the fifth day though, Jane gave up with a sigh, tossing her phone aside to earn a raised eyebrow from Maura.

"_Amber?"_ the blonde asked, already making her way to Jane who was laying on the bed, rubbing her temple.

The brunette shrugged frustrated, feeling the mattress already shift next to her as Maura laid down to pull her into a hug.

But Jane refused the touch for some reason, feeling like needing some space. She had no problem with the blonde, but she needed space to think. The blonde sighed now too and bit her lip.

"_Jane, stop worrying about her. She seems to have taken her decision and there is nothing you can do about it. Besides, she didn't you give you a fair treatment. She makes you feel guilty for something which isn't your fault. It's probably just an excuse to herself because she wants to be mad at someone."_ Maura tried not to sound as inpatient as she suddenly felt after having discussed the topic for months now.

At the beginning Maura had thought that it was just her social awkwardness which had made her unable to understand why Jane was clinging so much to Amber, but by now she was sure that there was some fixation, which wasn't healthy.

The brunette turned to face her and snorted. Maura wished that she could understand what Janes problem was to help her and she wondered if Jane herself understood. But somehow Amber had turned to a dark shadow lingering above their lives and Maura was tired of it.

Her father had Parkinson, and hadn't it been Jane who logically explained to her that there was no use to get their honeymoon spoiled by it? And how important it was to make peace with certain things? Although, knowing it better she kept this to herself and waited for Jane to reply.

Another unsettling thought briefly crossed her mind. Was Jane in love with Amber? She studied Janes face carefully. Or was it just the fear of losing her which made her think irrationally? A fear which came from being left over and over again by several people, which now grew to a knot in her stomach.

"_Are you in love with her?"_ she heard herself mouth her thoughts and Janes eyes widened.

"_Excuse me?"_ Jane gasped, staring at her. _"Why do you think that? Am I not showing you every day how much I love you enough? What else do I have to do?"_ Her eyes narrowed to slits and she looked offended.

Maura bit her lips, feeling the waves of Janes anger drift over her. "_Not everything is always about you!"_ the brunette said, slipping off the bed and grabbing her keycard to the hotel room. Maura, unable to speak watched her leave the room while silent tears already began to form.

For a long while she just lay there feeling immobilized. Should she write Jane? And if yes, what? She cried in frustration and anger. Jane was her first relationship as a friend but also as a lover and she had no experience what to do.

No scientific study or statistic bore the information she needed right now. She wanted Jane to come back but at the same time she dreaded the angriness and what would follow.

After almost two hours she was sore from pain and thinking. Calculating quietly what time it was in Boston she picked up her phone to call the only person she felt could help her.

"_Maura! What a nice surprise!"_ Angela smiled into the phone after picking up. The elder Rizzoli didn't seem to mind her early call at 6 in the morning and Maura was just happy to hear a friendly voice.

It didn't take long until Angela picked up the vibes coming from the other side of the ocean over an invisible line. _"What's wrong?"_ she asked, not in a curious tone she wore most of the time but worried.

"_Is something with Jane? Is she all right?"_ she suddenly urged to know. Maura bit her lips. Tears already clouding her eyes again as she began to tell what had happened. Guilt was creeping to her veins and she felt childish to call her wife's mother with her problem, but Angela had been the only reasonable person to call she could think of.

Over the years, Angela had also become a mother to her she thought as she waited for the elder woman to reply. There was a long sigh on the other end.

"_I don't think that Jane is in love with Amber. I think that Jane is just worried about her. She sometimes cares too much. You know her. She always worries about other people and feels like she has to solve their problems and carry their burden." _

Maura gave it a long thought. Yes, that's exactly what Jane did. She realized that something scared her more than the possible loss all along: the fact that she could read Jane, but not always and she wondered why that was.

Angela gave a soft chuckle after Maura had mouthed this to her. "_You're vision is tainted out of fear. Its okay. I'm sure that Jane will come back to you and talk. She always does when she is ready, right?"_ came a reassuring voice over the device in her hand.

Maura was still biting her lip when she ended the call about ten minutes later by thanking Angela.

The knot in her stomach was still there when Jane slammed the door of their room shut another two hours later. By then, Maura had settled onto the balcony to read a thriller. She heard Jane stomp around the room and gave a silent sigh of relieve when Jane finally settled back onto the bed.

At least she was not going to pack and fly home, Maura thought, still feeling irrational. She would do what Angela had told her. Ignore Jane and wait till the brunette came to her which happened shortly after.

She glanced up at the soft knock to the doorframe. "_Hey!_" Jane shyly said.

"_Hi!"_ she replied, putting the book aside.

"_Can I sit with you?_" the brunette questioned with brimming brown eyes.

"_Sure."_ Maura bit her lips while motioning towards Janes seat. The brunette padded over and slumped into the chair.

"_I got a call from ma._" She weakly said with a crooked grin and Maura frowned. The blonde waited for Jane to continue and asked what Angela had said when she didn't.

"_Well, she basically told me to get my shit together and to make-up with you. She gave me her piece of mind of not being able to save the world."_ A soft chuckle and another crooked grin made Maura wonder why this hadn't made her wife angry.

"_I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to someone_." She muttered an apology, but Jane brushed it away. _"Ma might be unnerving most of the time. But sometimes she really gives good advice. I talked to her about uhm Amber."_ Jane paused and gauged Maura's reaction when speaking the name. _"And I think she's right. I feel guilty. I always felt guilty when not being able to help people. But maybe Amber doesn't want or need help. And maybe I'm being a bit selfish here because I miss her._" Tears were showing and Jane tried to shake them off by tilting her head.

"_But you can believe me when I say that I'm not in love with her. I just miss her dry comments and the way… uhm… she needed me. If that makes any sense."_

Janes confession was big, and Maura tried to withhold the gasp of surprise. They glanced at each other and Janes eyes were pleading for understanding which Maura couldn't bear. The blonde got off the chair and pulled Jane into a tight hug. There was a sigh of relieve.

"_Thank you for explaining it to me."_ Maura whispered and felt their cheeks rubbing against each other when Jane nodded.

"_Would you like to show me the cobble stone streets you've been telling me about and accept an invitation for dinner?"_ the brunette whispered.

"_You've been listening to me?_" Maura exclaimed playfully to light up the mood. _"I always do!"_ Jane said indignant. _"Well at least most of the time…."_ They laughed. "_So, would you?"_ she asked after the laughter had died down a bit.

"_Yes. I would love to."_ Maura said while cupping Janes cheeks to kiss her.


End file.
